Second Chance
by MarahSoore
Summary: Dr. Coleman has just gotten a job at Arkham Asylum as Harly's doctor. But five years away from Gotham changes everything. Lynn has to navigate psychotic clowns, a ex boyfriend, and figure out where she stands with her one time friend Jonathan Crane while she tries to save the most hopeless asylum from those who are running it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own DC comics.

* * *

Chapter 1

'Message 1: Sunday August 15 at 10:53 am.' Said the cool voice of my voice mailbox. The following voice was that of a more cheerful woman. "Hey Lynn. It's Reba. Just touching base with you since our meet up last week. If I'm not mistaken it's your rest day before you go off to your new job right? Good. You're taking my advice. I wanted to make sure you were still good for the 29th for our next meeting. Call me when you can. Keep strong."

'Message Two: Sunday August 15 at 12:45pm ' The next voice was one I would know anywhere. "SISTA!" It shouted. "Hey, it's me. Don't forget we have to break the news to Dad about where you're working. You sure you don't want to tell him now? Whatever. I'll see you after work tomorrow. Don't forget I'm making you my infamous pork chops. Also I have this girl I want you to meet, but more on that later."

'Message Three: Sunday August 15 at 1:12pm' A softer bubbly voice came up. "Lynn, hey. Pick up. Don't tell me you're shutting yourself in so you can 'relaxe'. Fine I get it. Well. You be safe hun. Gotham isn't like the West Coast. I'll try calling tomorrow after work."

'Message Four: Sunday August 15 at 9:44 pm' There was a long pause, a male voice speaking softly into the phone. "Lynn? Wow… Kate gave me this number, said you were back in town.' Again a long pause. " It's been a long time. Five years right? Man… I've missed you Lynnie Bug. Maybe I shouldn't call you that. I'll try calling you later this week. I've got a lots of meetings with Wayne Enterprises, but I'll try to catch you. Umm. Bye?"

Looking down at my phone I let out a long sigh. Tell people I'm taking a day to myself and suddenly everyone needs me. That did give me a chuckle though, Logan my twin brother knew I was taking yesterday for myself. Getting myself all prepped for my first day. Choosing to tell dad tonight, after my first day was to insure that I can handle my new work environment. I mean, it's not any day you start working at Arkham Asylum, the lead facility for the criminally insane, at least for Gotham City.

Caller number one, Reba, my guardian angel in tiedye knew I was taking the day before to gather myself. Her appointment on the twenty ninth would be enlightening at least. At most we both figured out I have a relapse in something, probably thanks to a mental patient inside of Arkham, and I'll have to leave Gotham, again.

Caller number two was Logan, no surprise there. He's been very attached since I got back. I don't blame him. Me living on the west coast has done nothing for keeping our family together. Hence is why Dad didn't call and Logan had to mention him. That was a tricky relationship, but one I told myself I was going to work on.

Caller number three was Kate. Kate's been my friends since kindergarden. We had both had pigtails and in a five year old brain that was like fate. She's been the most supportive, and her being annoyed that I didn't pick up was alright. The last time I didn't pick up I ended up with a big secret that even she doesn't know. Most likely Kate was calling to get details about a club we were going to next week. But with her calling later I didn't think I would call her back.

Then there was caller number four. David Sterling. I'll just call him my ex-boyfriend. I kinda disappeared on him one night in October during Junior year of college. He was an all around dream guy. Fit, handsome, smart, he was top of his business classes when we were at Gotham University. He was literally the perfect guy. But things happened, things I'm still working with Reba about.

My cat Carl looked up at me with these large green eyes. "You're lucky no one calls for you." I said reaching over and scritching him under the chin. He was a beautiful ginger cat. The little purr monster started his rumblings. "But some of us need to work."

My living room was small, basic ikea furniture and things I had found at the local goodwills. The landlord was alright with me painting and in a few weeks I would pull up my sleeves and do just that. Just that morning I was enjoying my third week back in the city I loved. Getting off my sofa Carl followed me to my only bedroom and hopped on my blue and white comforter that was still in a tangled ball from me getting up. I ignored his nesting as I walked over to my small shoebox closet. Inside I had pulled to choices for my first day.

Choice number one was a navy blue dress, tight, and worthy of being the biggest badass to walk into Arkham… besides Joker, and Riddler, and Penguin, and… okay so the inmates are going to be bigger bad asses than me. I got that. But out of the doctors I would look the best and hopefully get respect. And knowing the rumors about Arkham, respect was going to be hard won and hard kept by the inmates.

Choice number two was a bit less 'bitch walking in' and more 'conservative doctor'. It was a nice pant suit. I wore it to my second interview, the face to face interview with the board at Arkham. The grey material was paired with a soft peach color top. Nice, simple, and very boring. It was the 'safe' choice for today.

'Use that place deep inside of you, pull it out and show it to the light.' a voice from a long forgotten past whispered to me. A voice I had once known, cared for. And alike always, he was right.

I picked the dress. I slipped it on and observed myself in the mirror. This is the largest I had ever been, and it's the happiest I have ever been as well. Of course I screamed the first time I saw the size tag. Five years ago I would of had a fit finding out I had become a size eighteen, thank you Lane Bryant!

The clock was at eight forty five, so I picked up a milk crate that had my secret weapons inside it. I will admit that my methods for helping people will be see as… strange. But looking at my background and the way I got into the mental health profession, it would seem almost logical at that point.

"Now Carl, Dad and Logan are coming over tonight. So no girls over, and keep the house clean. Oh and if any robbers come in… sit on them." I said. Yes, I'm well on my way to becoming a crazy cat lady. I know.

The car ride to Arkham was tedious. Gotham rush hour traffic is pretty bad. I mean it's nothing like L.A traffic, but it has it's moments where I question if this is the mad house. To calm my nerves I popped in an audiobook. 'Silence of the Lambs' was playing, but after a good ten minutes I took the CD out shaking my head. What was I thinking? I was going into Arkham! When traffic came to a dead stop for the sixth time I riffled through my things and found a different audiobook to put in. Peter Pan, with a cast of actors for the readers. Lovely.

Traffic finally turned to go to whatever destination it was looking for while I kept moving to the outside of the city. Arkham was on an island just outside of Gotham. The road leading into Arkham looked like a road from a warzone. Large potholes had to be dodged, and signs that said things like;

'caution now entering surveillance zone'

'only GCPD and Arkham employees only'

'hitchhikers might be inmates'

My mouth was drying my the second as I looked around the deserted landscape. FOr it being august it was very brown and dead on the Island. Thinking about those who like in Arkham, one would think Poison Ivy would make this place like Mother Nature's playground? But it's very much not.

There was a large fence coming into view with a very secure looking guard tower. Driving up I pulled my ID and the letter from Dr. Arkham. The guard on the other side looked as if he belonged more comfortably in a mercenary squad, not a mental health facility. He smiled up at me with a missing tooth smile. "Name miss?"

"I'm Dr. Coleman, the new heir?" I said leaning closer to him from my car. I handed him my ID which he looked at looked over at me.

"You've changed a lot." He said handing me the ID.

"It happens when you're in college." I said giving as nice of a smile as possible. Here's something I learned. Be nice to everyone, you don't know when you'll make a friend, and if that friend will be useful for something later.

The guard nodded. "Well, I hope you have a good day. Just follow the signs for employee parking. Dr. Arkham will be in his office by now."

I got a parking spot and picked up my milk carton and looked up at the actual building for Arkham. The building I had read from somewhere was built by the Arkham family in the late eighteen hundreds. It was the jewel of Gotham until insanity came to it's doors and the original dr. Arkham had turned it into a mental hospital. Only since then things have never gone well for the place. Insanity in its doctors, rampant crime of the criminals kept leaking out into Gotham. No, this wasn't the best place to work, honestly it's the bottom of the barrel. But when I told Reba I had gotten the job she told me if I could make it two years here then any hospital in the United States would want me.

The entrance was the old ballroom, grand in a long forgotten way. If someone took the time I bet this place would be the shining star of Gotham. Seated between two large staircases was an information desk. And around the grand room were people, normal looking people sitting in uncomfortable looking chairs. Could these be family members here for visitation? A part of me wondered if Joker had a younger brother who instead of a clown makeup wore a nice tailored suit and had a large stock portfolio. The idea made me smile never the less, even if I assumed Joker had no family to claim him.

The woman at the desk was sever looking with pinched lips and very thick eyeshadow. She looked up at me with a disdainful look. "Yes.." She groaned. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Dr. Coleman." I said leaning closer. "I'm the new Doctor? Dr. Arkham wanted to see me before I got settled in."

At the last sentence the woman nodded and pressed a button. A door near by clicked. "Cash will see you to Dr. Arkham's office." She then looked at my dress. "You were stupid for wearing a dress. You'll learn."

A guard walked out of the door. The first thing that got my attention was his arm… his left hand was now a hook. I could only guess how he lost it. Probably one of the inmates had gotten to him during and escape. Which one I could only speculate, or find whoever is going to be the gossip mill and find out.

"Your Doctor Coleman?" He said looking me up and down. Me and my bitch dress and milk crate.

"I am." I said making myself sound larger than I really was.

He nodded then gave me a shrug. "Better hurry along. Dr. Arkham doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Cash, as the receptionist called him, lead me down hallways that reminded me more of a prison than a mental hospital. The prisoners themselves were in dark brown scrubs with their names embroidered on their chests. No… these weren't prisoners, if I started to call them that in my head I would never be able to give them the care they needed. These were patients, mental patients who needed my help.

We arrived to a very official looking door. Cash gave a knock and a low man's voice called for us to come in. Giving me a nod Cash opened the door. "Good luck."

Inside of Dr. Arkham's office I got a feeling off of who Arkham was. You can tell a lot about a person when you see their what I call their trophy wall. Dr. Arkham had a large trophy wall that took up the right side of the room. The pictures were aligned with awards and certificates that Dr. Arkham had gotten. He also had pictures of himself with a number of famous people, many of them politicians for the Gotham area. The room itself was grand with rich dark wood that encased books and busts of famous philosophers. A burgundy leather sofa sat in front of a large dark hard wood desk that had neat stacks of papers. Behind the desk was Dr. Arkham himself.

Dr. Arkham was in his early forties with rapidly greying hair on a long face. He reminded me more of a donkey with the way his jaw stuck out. He wore a nice suit with a very off putting tie in a fluorescent blue, not my color of choice on a guy like that. His glasses were pushed to the very tip of his nose, they balanced like the scales of justice on the very beak like tip.

"Dr. Coleman." He said standing up. I was a good half a head taller than the older doctor. This had been the bane of my existance since I hit puberty. My body shot up and out faster than everyone else. These days I didn't care if people were smaller than myself, growing up does that I think.

Dr. Arkham shook my hand his face was grim. "I'm sorry, we had a disturbance last night."

"Disturbance?" I said. He gestured to the sofa and I took a seat placing the milk crate next to me.

"Yes. Seems Penguin thought he could intimidate Mad Hatter."

"Oswald Cobblepot intimidated Jarvis Tech?" I said.

Dr. Arkham blinked at me. "You know here we use their hand picked names. Keeps them more distant from the normal population."

That was a warning sign. Treating the patients like something other than human was not going to add a welcome human relations to the place. If the patients can't connect to the staff then what hope was there to help these people?

Dr. Arkham folded his hands on his desk and watched me. This was a tactic I had used under very different circumstances and because of that I leaned back, showed him I wasn't worried. "Dr. Coleman. You're the first female psychologist we have hired in Arkham since Harleen Quinzel. Did you know Dr. Quinzel at all?"

" I met Miss Quinzel at a conference once. She was giving a lecture on psychopathic minds and how she thought they worked. She was very passionate." I said keeping the finer details in my fog of the past.

"Then you do know what she has gone crazy because she fell in love with Joker."

That story rocked the medical community. A doctor falling in love with a patient was forbidding in most circles, but beit that the patient was Joker… there was no pleasant ending for that. Harleen… now Hardly had gotten a codependency disorder and now couldn't fully function without someone holding her hand. I knew where she was coming from. And that's the only way I was going to be able to help her where others had failed.

Dr. Arkham let out a drawn out sigh. "We had no other options, no male doctor will work with Harley. Joker has a nasty habit of killing her doctors." He then smiled. "But a nice lady like you, surely you'll be able to get through to the girl."

"I'll be honored to work with her."

"But." Dr. Arkham cutted me off. "We have criminals in here. Sickos who think they can manipulate us. Cobblepot can be persuasive, so can Riddler, that guy can act sane long enough to get you to do anything he wants. So be on your toes. The men in here… you do like men right?"

"I'm straight." I said shortly.

"Good, the men in here are not going to cure themselves for you. Most likely they'll twist you into whatever shape they want you and force you to be their little play thing." He said. His words hurt. Did he give the same speech to the men who came in here. He probably didn't. I could feel old thinking from Dr. Arkham. Treat the ill with pills and lock them away from society. What happens once those people break out and are off said pills, well they're back to their murdering rampages. I had seen a different way when I was younger, and part of that way for me here.

"Now you'll be meeting Early this afternoon. Cash will show you to your room." Dr. Arkham opened a drawer and placed a small black object on the desk. "This is a tazer. I do hope you know how one works?"

"I'm a native to Gotham sir." I said picking it up.

He nodded. "I would rather my medical staff be more armed, but the board sees otherwise. If a prisoner gets uppity than give them a good shock and report them to the nearest guard." With that Dr. Arkham stood, me I stumbled up to meet him. He walked around his desk and shook my hand. "Good luck Doctor. Arkham might not be Jon Hopkins, but it's got it's own lovely charm."

Walking out of the room I felt like I needed to take a long shower. Cash gave me a small nod. "We should hurry up. They're going to be moving around the level ones soon."

"level one?" I asked my voice giving a small crack.

"Yeah, Joker, Victor Zaza,..." He looked down at his left arm "Killer Croc."

Right, he lost his arm to killer croc… I would make sure I remembered that for later times. I prayed I would never have to deal with him. He was one of the people here I would doubt I could help. Probably best to leave him in his cell… where ever that is in here.

"We move them to their therapy sessions around this time."

"all of them get sessions?"

Cash smiled. "Killer Croc doesn't. Better that way in the end."

We continued down, past a number of checkpoints. There were so many guards, I was stunned thinking of the number of times people tried to escape from here. One would think it would be easy to keep the pacientes in here. Cash looked at my glances and nodded. "We get paid shit. So if penguin or Two face want out they only have to find the most desperate and pay them enough to get what they want."

For a place that should have been a beacon of hope, this was the pits of hell. I could hear someone laughing and shouts up ahead. Cash looked behind me giving me a not so comforting worried look. "I"m going to go up ahead and check if things are clear."

Cash leaving did not make me feel safe. None of this did. I picked the tazer up from my milk crate and looked at it. It was a one touch tazer. Meaning I would have to get up close to whoever got this little buddy between the ribs.

Further down I heard more shouting and the laughter dying out. The shouts quited down leaving me alone… with the sound of footsteps behind me. Getting myself turned around I saw a form approaching me. For the last five years I've become an expert at a lot of things, hand to hand is not one of them. The man was able to grab me by the arms and press me up against him. One of his arms went around my neck so he could stop the blood flow to my brain. I knew how long I could last. And I knew how to fake being unconscious, again I have learned many a thing in the last five years of my life.

I slowly let my body go limp in the man's arms. Dropping all close to three hundred pounds of me. The guy didn't calculate how heavy I would be and dropped me to the floor which I quickly braced for. I was able to roll and get the taser out and to his leg. The buzzing sound was sickening as I looked up at the inmate. The man was bald with tally marks all over his body and face. Victor Zsasz's. He fell to his knees the electricity still getting pumped through his system.

Cash must have heard the noise because he trotted back to see me brush myself off. "Well shit." is all he said.

From behind a group of guards were moving someone with heavy chains. You know what they say about train wrecks right? You just can't stop looking at them, even if they are so horrible? Well that's what that moment was for me. A train wreck. Because the guy who was laughing, the guy who made Cash leave me and gave the opening for Zasz to take a shot at me, he wasn't what I expected for one.

Years stuck in the asylum had not been kind. Pale pasty skin. This once rich brown hair looked dull and unkempt. His blue eyes, those blue eyes that could see right past my bull shit. Jonathan Crane. The boy I knew, turned into the man I protected. He was walking past me, his eyes not catching mine. He couldn't have forgotten me. There was no sane reason for him not to look at me. Not to see me and know I had made good on the promise I gave him five years ago. And because of that my heart hurt.

"Come on Scarecrow, play nice with us." Said one of the guards.

Jonathan was almost past me when his foot kicked one of my bag that had been in the milk crate. There he paused. His head twitching for a moment. "Boys, pick up these things and return it to the lady." He said stopping in his progress.

One of the guards bent down and set my items right. The poor guy was shaking as he handed me the crate. Taking ahold of it I was now the person shaking. Jonathan's eyes had rolled over to me. So long ago I would have defended that Jonathan was alright. He was 'fine', but those eyes. He had a similar look once before… and on that night I knew he had lost his mind long ago.

"Boys," Jonathan said, his words curling on his lips into a smile. "to my session. I believe Dr. Arkham and I have much to discuss about his childhood."

The group continued on without incident, Cash beside me shook his head. "He's one of the worst. Scarecrow, you know about him right?"

I wasnt able to say the truth. What would Cash say if I told him how well Jon and I knew each other… calling him Jon for one thing would ruin any plan I had on helping the people in here. No. It was best I kept my mouth shut. "Only what the news tells me."

Cash nodded. "That's all you really need to know. Lost his nuts a while back they think. Dr. Arkham has been seeing to him personally. Crane just can't get it through his head that he's not a doctor any more. They're saying he's in denial."

I would be too after all that happened to him. I must be the only person in the world to really now Jonathan Crane. To know him and to know the thing that lead him to become scarecrow. Dr. Arkham wouldn't be able to break him. Jonathan kept what happened in his family home a secret. I only found out because I walked in on what was happening.

Birds swooping around. Black like the terror they brought into the boy below them. Far off in the distance lighting cracked. 'God who would do this to a person?'.

Cries for help… the bottle, 'cover your face'.

I hadn't had a flash like that in years. Normally it was a flash of other things, but we weren't going into that. I hadn't thought about Jonathan's past when he came to Gotham. My stupidity that he had survived. Only he had survived like any soldier did, and that comes with mental scarring. No. I had done him wrong. And now I was better, I was healthy and I was ready to help the people here… at least the ones who could be helped.

* * *

A/N: So I hope you like the first chapter of the second Batman story. For those who haven't read First Kill I highly recommend doing that before going any further. As always please review and thanks for the read.

I didn't look at the chapter before I posted it, so my apologies but everything should be in order!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My office was larger than I thought it would be. Being a new doctor in any facility means you get the shittiest room. But with the amount of doctors who leave Arkham I probably should have known. The office was large enough that I had a sofa with a coffee table, a desk, and a empty set of bookshelves with a metal filing cabinet. The room lacked any kind of warmth. The window that was on the east side of my room was frosted, probably because it had a bad view of something outside, like the dumpsters or the sewer line. But no matter how piss poor the room was it was mine… and it was pretty damn good looking for my first official office.

Taking a seat I opened up Harleen file. A picture of Harley's face was paperclipped in. It was a lovely picture of the girl. Her blond hair was back in a bun, cats eye glasses that really gave her this sultry look. A look that probably drove Joker wild. I'll defend Harleen on this. She knows what she's doing. Yes she does have a codependency problem, but she knows how to keep people by her.

Harleen Quinzel graduated from Gotham University about three years ago. We could have gone to school together, only I was busy on the west coast when she came to Gotham for her doctoral. We had met once at conference, that one wild conference. I had to shake back the memories or I would get lost in nostalgia.

Looking through the file I could read her loopy handwriting, and her notes she was taking on Joker. It was startling to see how much he changed her. Joker knew what he was doing as well. Desperate needy girl like Harleen, she didn't really stand a chance. It was a match, perfect. She was obsessed with the psychopathic mind. Joker wanted a girl to doat on him. Both of them got what they wanted in the end. But I always thought there was another way this could have ended up. Instead of the girl becoming a mini super villain, she took on all the guys faults and tried to help him cope. Yeah… I needed to stop hoping. People like Joker don't get better. People like Harleen though. That was a different story altogether.

The next few pages set me on edge. Each doctor, men all of them, was starting to make headway with Harleen when an 'accident' would befall them. The first doctor had a really bad case of food poisoning. Car accidents were pretty common for the next few. The last one really wasn't that subtle. He 'committed suicide' by 'jumping' off a skyscraper. I thanked my lucky stars that there wasn't any police reports in there. If I played my cards right I could be safe from Joker. Just be a friend to Harleen.

Checking my watch I noticed it was almost eleven. Going through all of Harley's paperwork had taken a while. I would get to see her around three. It would be an hour long session then I made sure all my notes were good, place any prescriptions I thought she was going to need then bust out the door by five like any working joe.

Walking over to the milk crate I pulled the contents out. Bags with paisley patterns girly, magazines, and an order form for something very special. I had asked Dr. Arkham during my interview that I had wanted a small fridge to be placed in my office. He had been confused, but i explained that sometimes I wanted to bring food from home if I was going to work extra late. That was barely anything for him to fight me over. So while I got lunch at the cafeteria I would get my fridge put in. Tomorrow I would sneak in the contraband that was actually going inside it. But no one needed to know about that. Yet.

Unzipping the bag I saw my key piece of equipment for healing Harleen. Nailpolish. There is nothing, and I mean nothing like sitting down, shooting the breeze and talking about like while you do each others nails. It's a safe environment for people to let out all their feelings. My old counselor on the west coast did something similar, well until she figured out the crux of my problems. We would sit for the hour talking about our lives, she was smooth at tricking me into telling her everything about myself.

A knock on the door set me jumping. Zipping up the bag I called for whoever was on the other side to come in. Cash opened the door but didn't' fully walk in. "Hey. Wanted to update you. Zasz has been taken to solitary confinement. He should be out of your hair for a while."

I nodded. "Thanks Cash."

"I'll take you to the caf if you want?"

I agreed and let Cash lead me down to the cafeteria. THe walk down was uneventful. But i could tell that Arkham had it's reputation for a reason. The patients that I did pass looked lost, or not fully there. On their sleeves had numbers. The ones that walked around were three's and four's. I was guessing two's and one's had either a different time to eat or where given their food in their cells.

The cafeteria was a dull cream place, more on the dingy color side of cream than dull. Behind glass I could see trays of food steaming as dull faced workers added vegetables, fruit cups and rolls to plates. I got in line behind a long line of brown scrubbed patients. Many of them were muttering to themselves, but I did catch one conversation.

"And they just dragged him away?" One guy said in front of me.

The guy next to him was smaller with a pug like face. "Oh yeah. He tried to attack the new doc. She got him on the leg, he was still twitching as the guards took him to solitary."

That made me feel better. Knowing that Mr. Zsasz had been taken away because I had stopped him. Take that Mr. Deller, I don't need self defence class… though looking at Arkham I might need to take a self defense class. Sure I know how to throw a punch… when the target is prone. I don't have an ounce of skill in protecting myself when other people throw punches.

The way the two men became silent in front of me made me worried. The pug faced guy shook his head looking in pain. "Solitary man… That's worse than hell."

"He'll be fine." The other side getting his lunch tray.

"Yeah, 'fine'. He'll be on so much medication that he won't know he's actually alive."

"Soup or salad?" Said the cafeteria worker from the other side of the glass.

"Soup please." I muttered trying to get some distance from those guys. I picked up the plastic bowl and made my way back to my office. The soup looked pretty good. Pretty good meaning it reminded me of my school lunch food, so not something that was actually going to keep me full for the day. If I was lucky I would have something to snack on back at my office. I think I had brought in cookies in the milk crate with everything else I had brought from the house.

With cookies acquired I made some final notes on Harleen papers. Yes I was still calling her Harleen, if she wanted to be called something else she'll tell me.

There was a knock on my door about an hour later. Cash poked his head in bowing his head a little. "Harly's here for her session doc."

Getting up I cleared my desk of my lunch and made my way around the table. "Let her in."

Last time I had seen Harleen she looked very different. Her hair had been in a no nonsense bun, cats eye glasses, and a soft pink lipstick that she insisted worked on all skin complexions. She was sensible, and very intelligent. But the girl I saw now… she had her hair in girlish pigtails, her bright blue eyes looking up at me, I did have a good six inches on her, with out heels.

"Dr. Quinzel." I said extending my hand.

Harly pouted at me comically. "Call me Harly."

And there it was. "Harly, care to take a seat?" I sat nodding over to the sofa. "Cash, you won't need to stay inside. I think Harly and I will be just fine."

Harly didn't go to sit but Cash did leave the room. And once the door clicked closed I could hear a whoosh of air leave Harly. "Thought the guy would never leave. I mean jeez louise."

I turned shrugging. "Care to take a seat?" I repeated.

Harly raised a delicately plucked eyebrow. "Why? You going to pick my brain? Tell me Mr. J" She said Mista with her thick Jersey accent. "is bad for me? That I'm all messed up?"

There I gave her the kindest most genuine smile I had. "No Harly. I'm here to prove to yourself that Joker is worthy of you. And as a sign of trust, I'm not recording this session. Or any of our sessions."

Harly's indifference crumbled. "But Dr. Arkham always listens to those."

"And he shouldn't know what we talk about. Girl talk is a sacred thing, like comunion." I said walking over to the sofa. "Come on and take a seat. I've got something for you."

I took a seat and for a long moment Harly and I were like that. Her standing a cornered puppy knowing something is up, but unsure of what. While I was a trainer waiting for her to take the bait. It was inevitable in the end. Harly's curiosity got ahold of her and she was sitting next to me, her legs curled up under her.

I reached for one of my paisley bags and opened it to show neatly organized bottles of nail polish, the organization was my white, red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, black from darkest to lightest for each color. By the size of Harly's eyes I knew I had hit paydirt. Girls like Harly loved many things, crazy men, sledge hammers, and getting their nails done.

"Go on and pick a color or two." I said holding the box out to her.

Like it was the rarest substance on the planet Harly placed the bag on her lap and started to look at the black and reds. "Why did you bring these?"

"Being in arkham cannot give you much opportunity to get your nails done," I said smiling. "Am I right?"

Harly pulled out a dark red and a sparkly black. "You betcha."

I didn't speak as I started to paint Harly's nails. Best to let her start the conversation. "So why did you come to Arkham. it's kinda the pits."

"Would you believe me when I said no one else would hire me right out of college?" I said giving her a small smile. "I'll be honest with you Harly, and maybe we can put some trust out here for both of us. See. I also was utterly devoted to someone as well."

"Oh? Like me and Mr. J?" Again she said Mista not Mister.

"Kinda, only the guy really didn't have my best interest in mind… and well." I was starting to work on the second coat of nail polish. "I got desperate and cheated on him."

Harly's eyes were glued on me. "Cheated on him? With who?"

Oh there was a story here, and it wasn't one I was ready to tell in full. Harly didn't need to know the full story, and what harm could there be to tell her the basics. "Well, lets just call him Mr. Long."

Harly snorted at the euphemism that was attached to the name. "Okay, so this Mr. Long, he swooped you away from an awful relationship."

"It was one weekend okay." I exclaimed pulling out the top coat. "I had known him for a long time. and at one point we had been serious. But you know how life goes. School and friends got in the way. And when I was the most down, in the middle of my own lowest pit of hell he was there. Stupid right."

"No!" Harly said waving her hands around letting her nails dry. "I think it's sweet! And if your boyfriend wasn't giving you what you needed-" she gave me a big wink. "You know."

Yeah I knew. "I was stupid, and very desperate at the time. Only Mr. Long… he was a good guy. He saw what was happening to me and got me help." I nodded. "Spent three months in a hospital, getting therapy sessions by ex-hippies in Portland. It was the new start in my life. But because of that troubled past I have it permanently on my record that I was codependent. Even with my counselors bill of health no one would hire me. Well until Dr. Arkham that is."

Harly nodded picking up the box of nail polish for me to pick a color. I pulled out a deep burnt orange color and Harly got to work on my nails. "So what happened to Mr. Long?"

Yes, what happened Lynn? Where did Mr. Long go after he sent you out to the west coast. "I don't know. He probably still lives in Gotham. My Ex still lives here as well. His names David."

"So you'll give me your ex name but not the sex god that inspired you to get better?" Harly said quirking a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Basically." I muttered. "You should tell me how you and Joker met."

With that simple question I saw the girls walls go up. "You can read about that."

"Harly, you were a doctor, you know how impersonal those reports are. I want to know about the passion, the romance that convinced you to become who you are today?" The movement in my voice. "Don't think of me as your doctor. That's the last thing I want to be. I want to be your friend, your supporter even more so."

"Hence no recordings?"

"Girl time is sacred." I said nodding.

Harly nodded her eyes looking to the rug. "Alright, full story."

"And don't forget all the sexy bits." I said winking.

She beamed at that and told me everything. How she got out of her lecture tour and got a position at Arkham as a researcher on the psychotic mind. Joker was her prime candidate of course. With time Joker started to flirt insession, and with more time Harly flirted back. He started to have his gang watch out for her while she was in the city. And on her birthday he sent her flowers and stolen jewelry. If you forgot he was a crime lord with a penchant for slicing people up because it's funny the way they got together almost sounded normal. Just forget the whole him being a mental patient and her his doctor as well.

When Harly finished she was laying on the sofa her feet in my lap. Her hands were high above her head looking at the sparkling black and red nailpolish. She almost looked like any girl confessing how her boyfriend and her met. And that's the one thing so many health officials are afraid of codependency. So often it feels like love, looks like love. Selfless, unquestioningly blind love. I had lived that once, almost twice. But it takes a better partner to see it and get the partner in need help. and Joker wasn't going to be that. Or he wasn't as he was right now.

Cash opened the door his eyes growing as he saw how casual Harly and I were. "It's time for Harly to go to dinner Doctor Coleman."

"Right." I said getting up placing Harly's legs on the ground. The girl had taken off her shoes half way through the session, so once she slipped them on she bounced up to Cash with a creepily joyful smile. "I'll see you on Thursday Harly."

She gave me a mock salute and bounced out of my office. Harly leaving left me with a sense of joy I hadn't had in a long time. She had been happy. Maybe even truly happy, not pretending to make others happy. My methods might just work. The idea of treating my patients with humility and respect was lost by many mental health professionals. So many of my colleagues would toss some pills down people's throats and say they were fine, but I've had my rant on the overly prescribed of the United States.

I wrote some notes about my session. I was curious about leading Harly down a path of self discovery. Show her that her habits hinder her. Also I needed to speak to Joker at some point, I didn't want to worry about that just now, but, sooner or later I would need to know his side of things.

There was a knock on my door and before I could ask them to enter Dr. Arkham waltzed in. I say waltzed because he acted like he owned this place… which he did. His face though did not seem to be the congratulatory first day goodbye. Nope it was more 'I need to have a word with you' look that I got from so many professors while I was in school.

"I didn't get a recording of your session with Harly. I was coming by to pick it up personally." He said his eyes pinning me where I sat. Me on the other side of the table had to reason out why I didn't do the recordings. I knew why, now I had to sell it to Dr. Arkham.

"I find that recording sessions lead to a distrust between the pacient and doctor." I started, my voice was meeker than I was hoping for. "Harly's been hurt by a lot of doctors. Right now she needs trust, needs to believe I am here for her best interest. And if that means I support her with Joker, well for right now it's going to have to be that way."

"Support her with Joker." Dr. Arkham scoffed. "That girl needs to get a grip on life."

"She needs to be her own person yes, but until she wants to there is nothing I can do to help her." I said over shouting him. "You need me to do this. I know i can get Harly to a breakthrough. All I need is her trust."

Dr. Arkham took a step back. A smile was crawling on his face. This man did not look good with a smile on his lips. "Is that how you feel doctor? You can get a breakthrough with Harly?"

"Yes."

Those were my last words.

"Good." Dr. Arkham said his smile turning into a malicious grin. "I will give you until the new year to use your treatment. If Harly relapses or doesn't show any improvement then you will leave this hospital with no letter of recommendation. And heaven help you in finding a job after that."

He didn't give me a moment to agree to his terms. He turned and marched himself out of my office slamming the door behind him. Me. I stood there trembling. Not because I might have gotten into a deal that could lose my job. Not even because I stood up for myself. I was trembling because I knew I was right. And Dr. Arkham should be the one who is worried about me getting him kicked out of here.

The drive home wasn't any better than the drive to work. But thanks to the sweet sounds of Peter Pan and his Lost Boys my nerves were calm enough that I only flipped one person off when they cut in front of me to go two lanes to the left. When I rolled up to my apartment I was relaxing a cramp in my left hand from gripping the wheel so tight. Maybe I should either leave earlier or and arrive later or something cause that traffic was going to be the death of me.

I picked up my bag and made my way to my apartment when I heard hurried footsteps behind me. For a moment I flashed thinking of Zasz again, but when I turned all I saw was ginger hair.

Logan.

"LYNN!" He shouted picking me up. My brother, Mr Popular, the big guy on campus. Logan and I were twins and because of that he never let me forget that he was ten minutes older than me. Me on the other hand was alright with him calling himself the older one. He was the outgoing one, or he was, i was starting to match him on how outgoing I was these days. But that's something the family didn't get to know about.

"Logan!" I said hugging him back. "I thought you guys were going to show up around seven."

"It's six forty five." He said grinning. "You got caught in traffic didn't you?"

I nodded and opened the door to my apartment. Carl the lazy bum was laying sprawled out on my sofa looking up at me lazily. I could read his mind 'where have you been mortal? I have hungered for the chicken of the sea'. He probably wasn't thinking that, but close enough really.

Logan helped himself to the kitchen where he pulled out the ingredients for dinner. I got Carl his dinner, the cat making little mewling sounds as I laid the bowl down. "You spoil him, you know that?" My brother said opening up butcher wrapped pork chops.

"Carl's my baby," I said smiling.

Logan just shook his head. "You're going to end up a crazy cat lady, just watch out." He was smiling at me as he said it. He then looked up at the large clock that was in the living room. "You told Dad to be here by seven thirty right?"

"Yeah." With the thought of what tonight's conversation was shot a wave of panic through me.

"Dad's going to flip his lid when you tell him." Logan said submerging the porkchops in a marinade. "I'll be here, I already said I would, but damn Lynn."

I looked at the kitchen floor. "I'm not happy about it either, but someone has to try."

Logan nodded. "I agree. Especially after what you went through." Logan then paused and turned to face me fully. "Did you see him today?"

"Yeah. I did… He didn't even look at me, well he did, but it was that thousand yard stare that people get through heavy medication." I said pulling out my salad bowl.

"You've changed a lot since he last saw you. Maybe he didn't put two and two together?" Logan asked turning to me. "I mean is he's being medicated he might not be all there."

"It's Jonathan." I said shaking my head. "He's probably pulling their legs. He knows medication, hell it's his specialty. I bet he has them convinced he needs some stupid drug that doesn't do anything for him."

"He's pretty manipulative when he wants to be." Logan said in that tone of voice that said he didn't approve. "He did it to me back in high school."

"You did keep it a secret Logan. I mean I asked you how you found out."

"And Crane told me to keep quiet or you would hate both of us. I knew he was doing what was best, but-"

"He had you under his thumb until I found out. I know." I said starting the salad. "But someone has to try. He did so much for our family."

From my front door came a knocking sound that sent Logan and I jumping. We both looked at each other going pale. "Show time." Logan said giving me a not so sure smile.

I opened the door to see my father Jeff Coleman. My father had been on the outskirts of my life for a while. A lot of the distance between us was from when I was a teen, but that's a different story. Right now my Father was rediscovering himself. Sure him being a stockbroker helped in the fact that he could go hiking up the appalachian trails. Or go diving off the Great Barrier Reef. The TLC was really showing. His skin was tanned, and I could smell coconut in the air around him. That and the tropical shirt he wore made me guess how long he had been back in the country since his last excursion.

"Dad." I said my voice not carrying the same joy it did when I had seen Logan. Dad didn't bring this up anymore. Our fights were over. We had our new boundaries.

He nodded and extended his arms. Giving him a hug I heard Logan shut the oven door closed. "Meats hitting the pan and I'm about to start on the potatos."

Carl is a lovable cat. He loves almost everyone. The almost excludes my Father. I don't know what it is. Maybe my Dad's too loud for him. Or it might be that Carl is so tuned to me that he just disliked my father because I didn't get along with him. In any case there was one thing my Dad did every time he saw Carl.

"Hey Carl!" He boomed. My cat looked up his ears flattening as he stared fixedly near his bowel. My Dad didn't get the hint that Carl did not want whatever my Dad had to offer. "Who's the most rugged cat on this side of Gotham?"

Carl looked up and if I could read his mind he would say "Mortal. I do not care if I am rugged. I am your master, now go the fuck away!"

Dad who was definitely not a cat reader swooped down and plucked Carl from the ground. The poor cat's eyes became pure black and every bit of fur stood on end. "You are big guy!" Dad said holding Carl like a baby. My cat's head whipped around until it found me, looking at me with this pleadful gaze.

"Dad, Carl doesn't like to be picked up." I said from the kitchen.

Dad looked over shaking his head. "He's not bothered by it. If he was he'd do something about it."

And on que Carl did a flip becoming a furry version of a tornado that clawed his way back to the ground. Dad let out a huge yelp of pain and my cat meowed as he made a run for my bedroom. Once the fur was settled I noticed that Carl had taken the liberty of slicing at dad's arms, leaving small scratches on his tan skin.

"The hell!"

"I told you Carl didn't like to be picked up."

Dad shook his head. "Right. well then, I know this was going to be a dinner of a big announcement. What is it? Lynn you got a job yet?"

"I did." I said my nerves racing up. "I got a job at a mental hospital to boot."

"Hey! See and you thought no one would want you." Dad said. He was too happy. He didn't see what I was going to say next.

"It's Arkham Asylum."

The room was quiet, all of it except the oven and the sizzling pan. Dad's skin lightened as he looked at me and then to Logan to get confirmation. My brother was going to stand beside me with this. I had a plan. I wasn't going to give it up.

"Arkham… the nut house."

"It is a mental hospital." i corrected. "A top security hospital, but one that is highly respected in the medical community."

"It's Arkham. You know who's in Arkham. The insane of Gotham. All of them are killers in there Lynn. What the hell are you thinking? Going to work in a place where serial killers run rampant. What if you had a blackout? Did Reba say this was alright?"

"DAD!" I shouted. "I'm more in control than you think. I don't get breakouts anymore. I haven't in four years. Also, Reba's the one who got me into Arkham. She thinks it would be best for my recovery. You know… be close to those I feel protective over."

Jeff's eyes softened for only a second. I could see it. But he pulled his scowl on to cover the truth. "So Crane." Dad said his arms folded. "You're going to see if Jonathan isn't going to throw that gas in your face and laugh as you scream."

"I'm not there just for Jon." I started. "Yes, being there might help him pull out of whatever he's been going through. Having a friendly face he can rely on. It's better than the other doctors."

"You know he's killed a few of his doctors."

"Probably because they treated him like an idiot. You know Jonathan never suffered idiots. When we met him he was the brightest mind I had ever seen. He had wanted a different path than this. I left Gotham and he fell. He lost all of his support net and broke." I said walking back to the kitchen.

"He's a nut job."

"He has dissociative Identity disorder. It's rare, only a handful of real cases are other there. Crow is his own person. And Jon and him couped together for years. Years. Years that his grandmother tortured him. Years of getting bullied. All of it stacked up in the end and it just took one thing to break him."

Logan gently elbowed me. "Down girl. You don't have to rip dad's head off for being an ass."

Dad was still furled up. His eyes narrow and lips pursed. "And why are you on her side Logan. You hated Jonathan Crane."

"I didn't hate him." Logan said. "I was freaked out by him." He tossed the potatoes in the pan with a twitch of his hand. "That summer after mom died, after Lynn was… taken. I went to look for Jon. He wasn't in the chapel like he said he was. Instead there were all these dead crows laying around, freshly dead. I saw him, this he doesn't really know and I'm not telling him. I saw him take the scarecrow down and put the mask on. Seeing him turn up after Lynn was found, I knew what he did… but I knew he was the one that saved her."

Jeff looked again from Logan than to myself. "This is true?"

I nodded. "Jonathan told me when we were in college. Right before, you know." I said not adding the last bit that we all had gone over. No need to dig up old dirt that has long been dealt with.

Logan give a short 'ah-ha' noise and the potatoes were placed delicately in a large bowl with a serving spoon stuck in them. "Dinner's almost done."

I retreated into my kitchen and shot Logan a small worried look. "He's not going for it." I muttered.

Logan Put the pork chops on a plate shrugging. "It's a lot to take in sis. Let's get through dinner and we'll see how this goes."

Picking up the salad bowl I walked over to the table and sat it in front of Jeff. Jeff was looking at the table with a dazed look. Knowing that Jonathan had been the one to save me was a shock. I remembered when Logan told me. I was frightened. I didn't speak to Jonathan for three months and when I did he played everything like nothing had happened. Even more so he asked if we could be put on hold until he got to Gotham, that was a blessing, or I thought it had been at the time. It gave me distance from him, distance that hurt me in the end.

Logan and I passed around the salad, Jeff didn't make eye contact with us until I was halfway through my salad. When he spoke it was hushed. "Do you think he's reachable?"

"Jon?" Logan asked.

Jeff nodded. "Do you think he won't hurt you?"

"I don't know that." I said putting my fork down. "Jonathan… he might not be the same person he once was."

"Do you think you can help him?" Jeff said his voice gaining more security as he spoke. He locked eyes with me. "That… well he's hardly a boy now, but he helped our family when we most needed it. It's only right we give him a chance."

I leaned back in my chair. "A few of the people there need a chance… Can I show you my research?"

With a nod I knew I was making head way. From that moment on Jeff… Dad, never questioned my reasons for me working at Arkham. He might have been worried about me for a few times. But it was one step that we hadn't taken since I was sixteen. Trust. It's funny how it works sometimes.

* * *

A/N: Hello again! I hope everyone stuck with me through this chapter, it's a lot of information to take in. Just so everyone knows I took some liberties on Crane, his disorder is one of the theories out there and I wanted to play that up for this series. I hope everyone is having a great day and I'll be putting my nose to the grindstone to get this story out.

As a shout out The Girl Who Is FandomStruck, happy birthday!

8/10 I fixed the spelling errors that were left behind. Sorry about the guys, I was too excited to post and forgot to check over my chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day at work I made sure to leave extra early so I could miss the traffic, again I was surprised with the amount of cars that go in and out of Gotham every damn day. But I made it to my parking space, yes the same one from the day before, with some time to spare. The dinner with dad had gone off better than I thought. Logan and I had betted that he would complain that I was turning into some monster chaser and ask me to get a better counselor. But Reba can keep her job it seems cause after I gave him my notes he saw my reasoning.

See Arkham has a notorious reputation about never rehabilitating anyone. Anyone. Now people like Joker, Killer Croc, okay those guys should stay locked up forever. But Riddler? Harly? … and maybe- Nope, not going there. There are many who could use therapy to lead a normal life one day. Not all of them have to be stuck in that facility forever. Of course Dr. Arkham wouldn't go for it. He's about keeping as much tax dollars in the asylum as possible. And housing people like Harley and Riddler pays pretty well I think.

The walk to my office was uneventful for the most part. The security checked me and my stuff to make sure I wasn't carrying anything illegal. Like what I didn't want to ask. After the quick search of my stuff I made my way to my office. It was early enough that no one was out and about as of yet. I counted it as a small blessing. I didn't want to repeat of yesterday on my hands.

Rounding a corner I stopped. There are a few faces that people outside of Gotham know about. And the big one, the biggest of them all besides Batman was rolling up the hallway. He was almost exactly what I pictured him to be. Pasty white skin, funky green dyed hair, a grin so large it looks like it belongs on a… well on a clown. Joker, the Prince of crime. the big guy himself. But most importantly for me Harly's other insane half.

The guards who were escorting him had their hands on their guns. Their faces heavy with the grim expression they were keeping. In front of them was a male doctor, maybe a few years older than myself. He looked fine, well almost fine considering he's missing his left eye. his mop of black hair looked like it was in need of a haircut, but the rest of him looks perfectly in order.

He nodded to me and took a step out of the way for Joker and his guards. "Continue to taking him to Dr. Arkham's, if you need me, buzz me." he then turned and smiled on me. "First time seeing the big guy?"

I nodded as Joker passed, I noticed something that disturbed me a bit. "He's been sedated." I muttered more out of shock than anything.

"Yeah, the real dangerous ones we put under if they've been bad. It's Dr. Arkham's way of dealing with them." He said as if this was the most perfectly normal way of dealing with destructive patients. The man then blinked his one eye and smiled. "I'm Dr. Mayhue. I'm one of the lead medical doctors."

"Dr. Coleman, I'm Harly's psych." I said shaking his hand. "Is sedating them the only way?"

Dr. Mayhue shrugged looking at the now past crowd of people. "No, but it's the way Dr. Arkham likes it. Joker isn't so bad, most of the time. Sure the guy will cut you if you piss him off."

"Is that how." I asked gesturing at him.

Dr. Mayhue laughed in a barking way that reminded me of Logan. "No! No, I got this when I was a kid. It's a warning to all those kids out there who play with sticks as swords. But I'm not going to go further into that. Most people don't like stories about eyes and pointy objects."

"Fair." I said nodding.

"Have you met much of the medical staff Dr. Coleman?"

I shook my head. "I'm still getting used to getting my belongings looked through."

Dr. Mayhue laughed again in that barking way. "Well that's no good, what if one of the Gallery wants to kill you? You'll need to know who to call."

He gestured me to follow. We took a few different hall ways and I started to see signs for the medical examination rooms. This part of the hospital had a more high tech feel to it than my old stuffy office. It was probably built thanks to the grants given to the asylum over the last few years. With the change in the crime in the city people needed to know that the villains weren't going to be coming to a normal hospital.

I started to hear old swing music playing. Dr. Mayhue's feet started to skip as well. His face was lightening. When we got past two very intimidating looking doors I saw a medical suite that looked miles away from the rest of the asylum. The walls were still that sterile white, but there were potted flowers by one window. A T.V was playing some soap opera, a woman was crying into a man's arms, so just a tuesday I think. Lastly were the uniforms. So far every doctor I had seen was wearing something in a cold color. Dr. Mayhue had a baby blue scrubs that in the other parts of Arkham looked cold, but here it was cheery.

Dr. Mayhue's bopped back and forth between some nurses who were laughing. Laughter in Arkham? Brightness? Cheery colors? And if I wasn't mistaken… someone had brought in a quilt or two for some of the chairs? What was this place? Cause I wasn't in Arkham Asylum any longer.

"Guys, turn down the radio. I know Arkham is in a session, but if one of his men sees this." Mayhue said shaking his head. He looked back at me with a small shrug. "What do you think Dr?"

"This is… not what I expected."

A woman walked up to me. She was a larger woman like myself, only her skin was darker and her thick glossy hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. She was probably in her thirties, but I could be wrong. "Who's this Teddy?" She said, her voice carrying a rhythm of latin heritage.

Mayhue winced. "Ted, Mary, just Ted. Teddy is what my Mom called me."

The nurse Mary gave me a large smile. "Don't mind him. He's just a big Teddy Bear."

Ted rolled his eyes. "This is Dr. Coleman, Harly's new Psych."

Mary looked me up and down. It was like being checked out at the clubs only she could probably read me better than most of the guys can. "Your first rodeo?"

"Kinda. I did my internships on the west coast."

"Ahh which part? Cally?" Said another woman from across the room. This one was a thin african american woman with a perfectly circular afro. Her voice was loud enough that I could feel it in my chest.

"Oregon." I answered.

"Ooo that's one sad place." Mary said shaking her head. "Unless you're the type that like the rain."

"It was home for the last five years. But I did miss Gotham. You know the saying. Once you love the city it never leaves you."

That was something my Mom always said. She was the Gothamite who never wanted to move away. When she was alive she made sure Logan and I fell in love with our home. There were hours we would spend just wandering the less seedy parts of Gotham. Mom would take the time to explain why the crime here was so bad, and that there were ways to stay safe and still have pride in our city.

Mary nodded. "I grew up in L.A in the seventies. I get you."

Ted shook his head and looked over to me. "Well, if you need to get patched up, you can just give us a call, alright?"

"Why is this place so… cheery? The rest of Arkham is like."

"A prison?" Mary finished. "Dear, it's simple. We don't have to play with Dr. Arkham's bull shit when it comes ot the pacients. For us, they're people. Yes, some are mentally deranged. But there's ones like Harly, or Dr. Crane."

My heart did a small leap. "Jonathan Crane? I thought he was one of the really bad ones?"

Ted shrugged. "Mary's dealt with him the most, haven't you?"

Mary nodded. "Dr. Crane isn't so bad, he likes to think he's still in control. ANd every time he is sent in here it's after a big fight with the Dark Knight. So we get to see him at his most vulnerable. The Villains don't give us flak. We are here to help them. And if they want to live another day they'll be nice to us and let us fix those broken ribs of theirs. I think I've only had a few problems with Joker, but that's about it. Dr. Crane will just ask exactly what we're doing to him. He likes to know. He's a control freak. Once he asked me to leave his shirt on when I was looking at one of his arms, he broke it in a fight and I had to reset it. The man wouldn't let me see his back."

"He has his reasons." Teddy said his voice carrying a tone that let me knew he was in the know about one of the things I knew about Jonathan Crane.

I knew why Jonathan didn't want to show his back to people. I knew what was on his back. Those embarrassing things that he would never admit hurt him to this day. Sooner or later the staff would see it. He's going to break a rib when he goes out to fight batman. And on that day he's going to have to give a good fake reason why.

Looking at my watch I winced. I had a meeting with some of Harley's lawyers that I needed to prepare for. "It was great meeting all of you. But I have a meeting to be heading to."

Mary smiled. "Don't be a stranger."

Beth shook her head. "No do be a stranger, or come in when you haven't been stabbed by one of the patient's okay?"

And with that cheery exit I left the medical section with a lightness I hadn't had walking into Arkham. There might be hope here yet. If those doctors could care about the people inside of Arkham than what was stopping us from helping people?

* * *

The last bit of paperwork was done. Today I was playing tag with lawyers and prosecutors who wanted to know how Harly was doing. They said it was for some court cases that were still pending that they were hoping she would speak for. I didn't get their hopes up. Harly was still just starting to trust me. It wouldn't be until Harly started to come to me that I would say I had made some progress with her.

The halls of Arkham are busier in the evening. Maybe the patients start to get restless before night fall? Or the medication that the few of them are on starts to wear off and it makes them anxious. Never the less I took my time to get out today. Maybe leaving later would mean I wouldn't have as stressful of a drive back home. Either way I would be getting home at the same time.

"Hey Lady!" A voice said behind me. I looked around to see that I had managed to walk into a hall where there weren't any guards. Behind me was a large guy. His face had this creepy grin on his face. Day two and it seems I have found another crazy who had it in for me. I did the only thing I could think of. I kept walking. There had to be a guard near by.

"Lady, I'm talking to you fat ass."

I stopped in mid step. My eye caught on a long length of rope that was hanging in a utility closet. Guessing by size I think it was about fifty feet of rope. That's a pretty good amount for what I was thinking.

* * *

About an hour later the door to the utility closet opened. the light of the hallway blinded me at first. See the light bulb had been smashed in the scuffle. But the guy now laying hogtied at my feet didn't know I knew how to tie rope in pitch darkness. See I over the last five years there is a lot I have learned. One of them being hogtieing someone.

My black heel was pressing his back in a Captain Morgan impression. My other leg was getting tired of posing, but the moment when the door opened I knew I had made the best choice. See it wasn't a guard that opened the door. Or a maintenance worker. No, again it was the one man I had least expected and most hoped to open the door.

Jonathan looked into the room. His eyes wide behind his large glasses. He was in his scrubs with his name embroidered on the front along with his number. His mouth was open slightly and looking past I could see some other thuggish looking inmates looking over his tall narrow shoulders.

"Gents. Leave me and the good doctor alone." He muttered in a cool voice that sent a shiver up my spine. The thugs nodded and even pulled the hogtied guy away lifting him like he weighed as much as… well as much as Jonathan.

Crane leaned on the door frame his eyes now meeting mine at first. He looked like he was pondering what he was going to say next. And what was that going to be exactly? 'How's it been Lynn?' 'Nice knot work.' 'Three, two, one BAM Gas in your face!' the possibilities were endless. We had last spoken on strange terms. Terms I thought weren't going to change. But as with everything, time changes everything.

"You're long term assignment went rather well I believe Miss Coleman." He said his voice staying that same even tone.

Long term.. oh…

"Yes, I have much to thank you for Dr. Crane. I was going to turn it in sooner… but… we both knew you had a meeting that day."

This was all bull shit. A game more or less. He pretends to be the respectable professor and me his former student, or maybe even current student if he wants to make it interesting. Jonathan joked about it when I was his student. He blew through school so quickly that by the time I took my Psychology 101 he was one of the choices. I couldn't say no to being in a class with him.

"Ture… and then I had to go on my convention tour." He said as if what he was alluding to was perfectly normal. The meeting and convention tour being him breaking and becoming scarecrow.

"I still rather enjoy the results Miss Coleman." He said looking at me finally. Jonathan has a way of looking at people, it's not just me, but everyone. He looks at all of them. Not their body but the way they position themselves, the way they speak. The way he reads people has always fascinated me.

"I wanted to ask Jon- Dr. Crane." I stopped myself.

Jonathan smiled, his eyes had lines that I hadn't seen before. "You can always call me Jonathan… Lynn."

That was a huge part off my shoulders. "Thank you Jonathan. I thought you… I was worried."

"That I would kill you on first sight." He said with the same plainness that he would say about taking out the trash. "You hold yourself in such small regards Lynn. You should know that while I'm not the man Gotham wanted me to be, I'm not going to gas a person who was always understanding."

I nodded and folded my arms. "Jonathan… Logan, he, he says he's sorry."

Jonathan eyes fluttered in blinking. "Sorry? Your brother didn't do-" He stopped in mid speech. "Ah yes. He would think it was his fault wouldn't he. He didn't know I was cracking. Letting me borrow his gun, it wasn't his fault for what I did."

Nodding again I wondered if we were going to get caught by some of the guards. "Aren't you afraid the guards will come?"

"I have the guard for this hall paid off to not be around here for a good part of the evening. I normally keep some of my,"

"Don't tell me you have toxin in here Jon." I groaned covering my face.

Jonathan didn't move, and to his credit he didn't make me feel like an idiot either. "I'm not going to say… that way you can say you didn't know."

That was the nail in the coffin. "I need to go Jon… I'll see you around."

A cold hand lashed out and gripped my upper arm. It wasn't painful. No, Jonathan had too much control for that. I stopped in my escape and looked at him. His eyes had darkened. I knew this look well now. Long ago I thought he was composing himself. but now I know that the person I was looking at now was not the man I had just been talking to. No… This was-

"Crow." I said my voice was low in a hushed sound that wouldn't be heard from further along.

The voice I was greeted with was an undertone of Jonathan's hushed sound, but the accent. ti was the one thing Jonathan would do anything to hide. It was that southern accent that was soft and sweet. " **Little Lynn has come and made the jump into the ocean. What will she do? Will she swim with the big fishes? Will she drown? To many options for little Lynn. We'll have to see how this nursery ryme plays out**."

I pulled away from him my heart choosing to be the coward. "Are we on good terms Crow?"

To Crow credit, he held back any scare tactics on me. " **O** **h we are on some very good terms Little Lynn. If you remember what happened when we-** " He was moving closer now. Too close.

I placed a hand out to stop him, my hand met him solidly in the middle of his chest. "Crow. No."

He stopped and pulled away. The guy knew consent, that's better than nothing I guess. " **Well, Jonny and I have kept you. Go on Little Lynn, swim into that ocean and be strong.** "

Backing away I left the hall making a note not to ever go down that hallway alone again. I couldn't help looking back. It had been five years when Jonathan and I had seen each other. Back then we were so different, but knowing he didn't hate me, well didn't want to throw toxin in my face. It gave me a bit of hope that he might be reachable. Sooner or later I might know exactly what happened.

* * *

A/N: Ello again! It's Saturday so a fresh chapter is up for you. I'm always going to be a Batman fan, but I have a huge love for the Marvel cinematic universe. So on Tuesday I went to see Ant-man, so worth it! Mainly the cameo's in the movie make it for me. Tell me what you think?

Now because of my love for what Disney has done with the Marvel Cinematic universe I though about posting a fanfic I've been poking at for a few years now. A few months ago I started to outline and write out the scenes. But I'm worried the story's going to get lost in the crossover section. I really wish would make a Marvel Cinematic section so all the characters could be useable in one area. Don't know. PM me or Review if you have any thoughts, or are interested in the story.

Don't forget to review!

Update: Ugh! I keep forgetting detail stuff, I just put up the section separators.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: This chapter has a M rated scene thanks to a subculture my characters are in. If you're offended, I can only say that you've been warned.

* * *

Chapter 4

Getting to my Office that next Monday I had to look back at my last week. Other than the attack from Zazs and that one thug Arkham hadn't' gotten its hooks into be… yet. I was placing my bag down on my chair when my phone started to ring. I have every contact on my phone with an individualized song to go with them. My Brother's is Prince's of the Universe. My Dad's is Devil went down to Georgia… if I ever get Jonathan's number I might switch the songs around, that would go too well.

But the song that was playing was the generic ring of an old style telephone. Or the standard Iphone ring now. Looking at the screen I couldn't place the number. So being polite I answered.

"Dr. Coleman speaking." I said putting on my most professional sounding voice I could muster.

The voice on the other end was quiet, and for a moment I thought someone had dialed the wrong number and were just going to hang up. Which by the way is the most annoying thing someone can do, especially to someone like me who thinks a patient has escaped and is now trying to torment me. Instead a voice from my past called from the other end.

"Lynn?" It was deeper than I remember, husky with age.

"David?" I said back, my voice cracking like a thirteen year old boy.

"Yeah. Wow." The voice I once knew as David said. He sounded a little breathless on the other side of the phone. "You sound great Lynn."

"Thanks…" I responded. "Look I just got into work,"

"Oh! Sorry! I thought this would be an okay time. You were always an early bird." There was that casual laugh, trying to break the ice. "Look, could I see you? I mean, you kinda ran in the middle of that semester. I want to know what you've been up to. Other than becoming a doctor… in something."

It was true. David deserved to know a little of what happened. Maybe not the gory details. I'm definitely not telling him that I cheated on him the night before… no. But I did owe him what I have been up to. Mostly what I've been up to. There are some things that I don't think David Sterling would ever understand. He's just so. Vanilla.

"Sure. That would be great."

From the other side I heard him laugh again. "Great. Well I'm about to head into the office as well. I've got a meeting at Wayne Enterprises."

Ooo good job plugging what you've been up to. Impress me early and I might come running back. "Oh! Well, good luck. I've got a session in a bit, so I should get ready."

From the other end I could hear other people talking. "Yeah I'll shoot you a text about where to meet. It's great to know you're back in Gotham Lynn. I've missed you."

"Missed you too." I said more out of habit, an old habit that was hard to break. It was just waiting to come back. Much like my nail biting habit I had as a child once senior year kicked around and stress built up I was gnawing at my fingers like a dog does with a bone. But this habit wasn't as painful, or not physically painful. There was the dull ache, like a sore tooth cavity in my heart. Yeah I really did need to see David, face to face.

Hanging up I was confronted with another emotion that I'd worked through. Guilt. Not the guilt from lying to David. Heaven knows he's had enough sins on him as well. He caused a good deal of what happened five years ago. But I didn't have a mind for that. Right now I needed to get myself together so when Harly came in today I wouldn't be having a fit over that call. Also I had a party to go to tonight. It was Kate's idea to go out on a weeknight. BUt after that phone call I'm so glad I said yes. There's something about a good party that just brightens my mood. Especially since I had a date with a good friend.

* * *

A few hours later I had two lunch trays at my feet. One tray was perfectly clean, thanks to yours truley. THe other only had a half of a grilled cheese, a empty bowl of tomato soupe, and crumbs of a cookie left. Harly was sitting cross legged beside me looking at her new nail color. This one a bright grape purple with an acid green that glows in the dark. Harly was in rare form this afternoon. She was suffering from separation from Joker and because of that she was in my opinion acting very protective. Not really protective, but it felt like she was bowing and scraping to everything I ask. Ask the girl to pick a nail color she asked me what I would do. Ask Harly to pick my nail color she agonized over it for a good five minutes, hoping what ever she chose would please me. God, was I really like that? At my worst, yes.

"So Harly, how's the week been?"

"I'll be honest Dr C. I can call you Doctor C right?"

"Call me Lynn. Calling me Dr. C could get me mistaken for someone." I said using my most friendly tone I could. But the other reason why I didn't want Harly calling me Dr. C was there was another doctor, well no longer holding a medical license, but a Dr. C already, and I didn't want to have my name go anywhere near his yes.

"Lynn." Harly said scrunching her face up. "Joker's been under all week. Arkham won't let my Pookums have a moment of clarity. I mean, sure Mistah J did shoot some people, but he's still sweet deep down."

"I don't know if I can do anything about that." I started, then an idea got me. "So Harly, what did you and Joker do on your first date?"

The girl was easy to navigate, and that was a minor blessing. She told me about this supposedly 'amazing' first date, honestly it sounded more like she was grabbed by her wrist and forced to watch a bank robbery. It just so happens that Joker tossed her a necklace or two from the safety deposit boxes. Not my idea of a magical date, but what am I saying, my first date was looking at police reports under a scarecrow.

"Man, next time I see Mista J. I'll have to remind him about that night." She ended with a sigh. "Maybe I'll get one of his boys to tell him."

"One of his boys?" I asked my interest renewed. "Joker has some of his gang in here?"

"Yeah, everyone does. It's how we keep protection." Harly said as if this was the most simplest explanation in the world. "Why?"

"Last week I was attacked, I don't think-"

"You? You got attacked? By Who?" Harly said. Her voice getting higher and louder as she spoke.

"Just a thug, I was just wondering-"

Again the girl cut me off. "I'll talk to Pookums about this. No one is going to hurt my gal pal."

Gal pal? When did I earn that title?

"You're the only person here who supports me and Mista J. I mean, Arkham keeps up separated, and the guards just make fun of us. That's why Joker sliced a few of them last time."

"And the medical team?" I asked thinking about my new friends.

"Oh them? ain't they sweet! Mary always compliments my hair. It's natural you know." Harly said giving a playful wink.

That brought me back. There was a bar in L.A where I saw her. Both of us were relaxing after a long day in conferences. I had been rapt at her ideas of the criminal mind. and I thought she would be interested in my experience from when I was sixteen. We had gotten so drunk that night. And then the quote 'It's Natural you know' complete with the wink. I knew I had made a friend for life… or I would have if I hadn't lost her phone number.

"So what about you? Have you gotten to hear from Mr. Long yet?" She said nudging me.

"No… but my ex did call me today. We're having dinner sometime this week."

Harly just blinked at me. "The Ex? The one you cheated on?"

"Yes. I think I owe him at least an update. I mean I've known him since high school. He's the one who still knows where all my graduating class is and what they've been up to." I said relaxing into the sofa. "It'll be good for me."

"You've changed a lot since you last saw him?"

Oh boy did I.

"Yup." I answered.

Harly slapped her thigh with her bare hand. "We're going to do your makeup. Move my session to right before you go see him. It'll be the best. I'll make him wish he treated you better. Hell I'll make him wish he was Mr. Long."

I couldn't help but laugh. Sometimes Harly, in her most innocent moments knew exactly what to do and say. She didn't know I needed that confidence boost to see David. I knew I did, but I wasn't going to ask for it from her. Maybe from Logan, or someone in my support net. But Harly just jumped in head first, much like how she does everything it seems.

* * *

The ropes were black, a specially dyed rope that he had bought for the occasion. The wall he was facing was a hard concrete, the grey walls made up the whole room, there wasn't a single window in this room. Only the door. The room was dark, half of the lights were out, and that was fine by me. I didn't need to see everything. Only the man in front of me.

See I had done a single column tie, your basic as I was told, and secured him to two large rings that were stuck in the wall. His legs had a spreader bar, more like a simple rod with rope that keeps the man's feet a good two feet apart. In a hour he'll start to feel pain if he can't change the way he's moving. But for right now this is all part of the act.

To my right I see my tools. Floggers, riding crops, a whip, and my favorite my dragons tail. The man tied away from me had a clean back. No blemishes, except for the few reddened pores that were threatening to become pimples. His blond hair was shaggy and really needed a trim. After the session I would need to tell him to get a hair cut. That's my job after all. It's exactly what Mr. Huntin wanted from me wasn't it?

Looking over my shoulder I could see the small group of people watching. On the other side of the room a man was just finishing with some Rope work on a woman that was simply stunning. Her breasts had been squeezed by the rope and her waist was cinched to give her a more defined hourglass look. Outside of The Warehouse people would call the police on her partner. But how can you call the police when the woman is having the time of her life? Same goes for the man in front of me? After we're done he will be bouncing on his feet saying how great he feels. No one outside of here can understand, I don't expect them to. I didn't for so long.

I picked up my first flogger of the session. A soft pliable suede that felt good when you touch it, but could be teasingly painful if used with their full force. I back up from the guy waiting. Part of what I do for people is I play with them both physically and mentally. One of my best uses with my psychology degree was learning how to make people squirm without even touching them. It really come in handy if I have someone who isn't into pain but wants to be put down.

My swings starting out are soft, this is the warm up. Getting people into sub space, a place where there is nothing except sensation. It's a simple relaxing place, though no one would would put getting flogged and relaxing in the same place. But that's the perspective of the outside. In The Warehouse this was normal.

By the time I finish with the warm up I put the flogger down and look up at the canvas. The man and i had agreed to flogging, maybe the riding crop, and he wanted to try the Dragon's tail. His hard lines, things that I was not allowed to do under any circumstances was caning or any blood play, even though I was skilled at both. I pick up my next flogger, this one was made out of old rubber strips. When I first saw it I thought it was a cheap excuse for a toy, then I let someone hit me with it. This flogger stings worse than any bee. Hence is why I nicknamed it Beesting.

Again I let the guy wait, he was shifting around some more. Probably curious about what I was doing behind him. "If you keep squirming I'll give you two lashings form the dragon's tail."

That got him still.

When I brought this flogger down I could hear the snap and the yelp of pain from the man. In the wake of the flogger was a bright red streak down his back. It would probably go away in a day or so, but until then it was going to hurt. I took a step closer, and when I spoke my voice was colder more clinical than it is when I'm with Harly, with anyone. "I'm going to play tic tac toe on your back with this. If you continue to squirm I'll have to move on to the next stage."

The man nodded his head and I backed away. I'm true to my word in these scenes. If I say I'm going to do something I'm going to do it. I finish making a grid on his back and contemplate my first move. With each mark I leave I see him loosen his shoulders, his knees stop shaking. Small moans can be heard from him, though it's hard to hear since on the other side of the room the male Dom and his female sub were getting pretty loud. I could hear the constant thwacking of his crop on her ass. I spoke to them before hand and learned he was planning on giving her a blue ass, this was a personal term of his for making her ass hurt so much that it would turn blue while it healed.

Finishing my game with a stalemate, since no one can ever win with tic tac toe. I looked at the very red marks, I've worked with this guy before, he turns as red and a neon sign but it doesn't hurt. Very few people work with him because of that. Many people worry that they'll go too far on his delicate skin, and I'll be truthful I was worried too, but after a few sessions like this with him I've learned he was soft on the outside tough on the inside.

The Dragon's tail was the latest toy to my toolbox. It's a whip in it's basic construction. Complete with a thick cut of leather. This has a potential to hit very hard, and had a good chance on actually splitting skin. And because of that I've been reluctant to pull it out and use on anyone. Kate's felt it once, and the door frame in my bedroom has small dents from my practice sessions. I knew how to throw it, now it was time to use the whip in a real scene.

I walked up to the man and grabbed a large fist full of hair and pulled him slowly back so I could look at him. He was a middle age man, probably single or is seeing someone who doesn't know about his kink yet. He has the wide eyed look of someone who has slipped into subspace, good, that's where he needs to stay for a while longer.

"Do you know what this is?" Bringing the Dragon's Tail to face him he nods slowly. I smile at that. "Good. Since you squirmed you'll be receiving two lashings with this. You got that?"

"Yes madame." He muttered.

I nodded and let his head fall forward again. The group behind me backed up as I uncoiled the length of the whip. Giving it a few test throws I looked for a good part on his back. My target was just under the shoulder blades where he had the most fat on him. since I was going to give him two lashings I planned on doing one on each side, keeping things symmetrical.

When the whip was first thrown I knew he was going to shout his safe word. Dragon's Tails are not for new people like him, hence is why I was holding it for last. It was only because he was curious about it that i had allowed myself to use the whip on him. Someone calling the safe word was always an option, and as soon as he did well…

"RED!"

It was more of a scream. I put the whip down with the bag near me and raced over to him to make sure he was alright. Sure enough the whip left one hell of a lash mark on his back. And when I looked at his face I could see tears were forming.

"Do you need me to get you down?" I asked the lightness coming back to me.

He nodded. "I'm sorry… it was."

"Intense." I said reaching up and pulling one cord that would undo my handi work. "You're alright. You were pretty brave up there. When I was hitting you with the rubber I thought you were going to pass out."

With his arms down I could see a small smile forming. "Yeah, just I can't do the whip…"

"Don't feel bad about that." I said picking my white dress up. My white greek inspired dress. I had about four of these in a number of colors… only no black.

Freeing him from the spreader bar I picked up a large fuzzy blanket that belonged to him and wrapped the guy up in it. "I'm going to pack up, just stay right there, you did really well." I said coiling his rope in a braided fashion to tell him later that he would need to wash it. The spreader bar belonged to one of the other Dom's in The Warehouse and I would need to return that before I left for the night.

Once I was packed I picked my bag up and put another arm around the guys shoulder and lead him out of the room and into a brightly lit hallway. There were other people out there milling around. Some of the rooms we passed had windows that people were watching in. My eye caught on a woman who was strapped down on a stood with her back facing two men who were using scalpels to cut lines into her back. That was pretty amazing in my book. The amount of work that goes into learning knife play like that… I'm sorry I can gush about this all day.

I entered a new room where people were curled up in small numbers. Someone was humming a lullaby another person was brushing someone else's hair. Aftercare. After a sub has been put through a scene there needs to be a moment where the Dom sits down with them and reconnects so they sub can come out and feel safe again. I lead my partner over to a sofa and pulled out some lotion for his back. I covered him with the scentless stuff so it could heal properly. Some people don't do that, but it was part of my ritual.

"You were very brave letting everyone watch you this time." I muttered my voice was softer now that we had come into this room. "You even let me play a game on you. That's really amazing."

He nodded, his eyes still very unfocused. I would continue telling him how great he was for the next thirty minutes. Slowly he would come back to earth and with one of his large smiles he would say. "Thank's Miss Red."

Giving him another pat on the head I smiled. "Next party if you're up for it, I was thinking more rope work, less impact play."

His large brown eyes grew. "You mean you'll still play with me?"

I didn't laugh, but I wanted to. Male subs are not normal. Men are taught to be big and macho, hence is why female Doms are also rare. The big male Doms forget sometimes that there are other people out there. People like my friend here. "Of course dear. I'd hope you'd let me continue. I think you're growing a lot, and that you're discovering yourself."

The guy weaved back in fourth happily. "Thank you Miss Red. I-I should see what my friends are doing. Thank you again." He gave me a small bow and bounced out of the room. What did I say, the guy bounces back.

A bit later I followed his lead and went to the main area. This is where a lot of people come to hang out. See The Warehouse is owned by a BDSM Club here in Gotham. It's legal, mainly thanks to one of the owners being a lawyer in his 'normal' life. The local club members pay fees to keep the place running and so they can buy new toys. The most recent addition was a vacuum bag that you stick someone in and vacuum seal them shut with a tube to breath from. If there is one thing I've learned since I came to the community, it's that someone else's kink might now be yours, but you should respect it.

"Miss Red!" Said someone further in the room. It was actually my friend Kate. Kate had come with me to my first leap into BDSM. She found her passion in being a sub, well more than being a sub, she would call herself a 'little girl', it's the opposite to someone who wants to be a Mommy or a Daddy. Kate was dressed cutely in a short pleated skirt and a large sheer knit shirt that let everyone see her bra. Her blond hair was up high in pigtails and they bobbed around as she raced up to me. "How was the scene."

"Got him all the way up to the tail, but he can't handle it."

Kate pouted. "Well damn, everyone has a different tolerance right?"

"The sure do."

We both turned to see Kyle. Kate's long time boyfriend and her 'Daddy'. Their relationship is one of the strongest I've ever seen. Kate has a problem and Kyle is there to help her through it. He spoils her with gifts and she's there for him with domestic stuff. The two of them have always worked well together. And when Kate jumped into the kink community Kyle was right behind her. It was more interesting to see that their already healthy relationship be gifted with this new way for them to express themselves. They were the kind of relationship that should be shown to the world as one that works with BDSM.

Kyle was almost as tall as I was, but she still towered over Kate. His brown hair was short in a buzz cut. Today he was wearing a simple black t-shirt and black jeans. Easy to move in and easy to clean if anything were to happen. "Has Katie been bothering you?"

Ahh that playful sound of a set up. See since Kyle is Kate's Dom I get messages from him saying what he has planned for her. I'm also a good sound board for ideas he has. His latest one was to get her in trouble so he can go home and pull out the new paddle he bought. He got it custom carved to leave the words "Baby Girl" on her ass. Not utterly original, but it's their level of play.

"A little. You might have to give her a small spanking when she gets home." I said my voice lowering again.

Kate let out a little yelp and looked at the two of us. "You're working together on something aren't you?" Her voice was getting higher in pitch, giving her a child like sound.

"Always Baby Girl." Kyle said smiling evenly. "But there might be a surprise in it for you, if you are extra bad."

Again Kate looked from Kyle then to me. "A surprise?"

"But only if you're a bad girl." I said grinning.

Tomorrow I would hear about the paddle. And later tonight I would end up in a conversation about Gotham politics and about new medical technology. Such is the nature of a party such as this. Sure outside in the Vanilla world people would think we should be locked up. But in here we know what we are. We can be a small girl. A puppy who wants a owner. Or a woman who has the world in her hands. That's the beauty of it. As long as you consent and get consent, you can be and do anything.

* * *

A/N: And that's how Lynn knows how to hogtie a guy in the dark. I need to thank a few of my friends who are very active in the community. Their stories and my own research made Lynn who she is today.

Keep reading and please review


	5. Chapter 5

Here's a long one for you!

* * *

Chapter 5

David had texted me on Thursday that he got us reservations at a restaurant. He send me the adress and the time and when I found out I made sure to move Harly's session to right before I had to leave work. That Friday I was sitting in my office chair with music playing from my computer, some bubbly pop music that Harly had asked for. My face had been washed clean of the makeup I had worn for work. I'll admit, I was worried of having Harly holding anything near my eyes. The girl is lovely, but I know her criminal record, I also know she loves to fuck with people before she kills them. No hard feelings I swear.

Harly didn't mind my tense nature as she applied powder, and serums to my face. I wasn't allowed to see what she was doing to me. And the way I was sitting didn't let me see what she was choosing from the palette of makeup I had brought from home. In the last five years I've gotten better about how I dress and present myself. It's all part of the control I like to have on things. My makeup become the way I communicated my confidence. I kept a classic look with a neutral palette for my features. Being a redhead kept me away from playing with too many colors in fear of clashing horribly.

With a snap of her fingers Harly grinned at me. "You're done!"

I had been sitting in the chair for forty-five minutes. From where I was sitting I could see my clock that I had brought in. My bum was numb and my face felt heavy, but once Harly picked up the mirror I knew I had made the correct choice. See Harly knew how to apply makeup, I mean she has to put on that clown face every time she's in town, the girl needs a steady hand for that. And what she was able to do, well I might add guessing up other patients to spark her individuality.

See Harly had turned me into the embodyment of fire. Coppers and golds were painted onto my eyelid, a slight burn orange was applied lightly to my cheeks, and a deep nude lipstick was added for a balanced form all the drama that was on my face. There was no way in hell David would know it was me. Five years ago I was a bleach blond, teen chick. Now I'm fine with my fiery red hair and a dress that could kill, if it were human… and if it had zero morals. Okay who actually thinks ,blank, could kill is a smart way to describe stuff? Takers? Anyone… No? Fine.

"Oh Harly. This is fantastic!" I said taking the mirror from her. "You, you need to do this instead of crime. I mean you're good."

"Learned everything from watching my Aunt, also from Beautician and the Beast. It was my fave movie growing up. Nothing better than Fran Drescher running around trying to love a mad man right?"

I gave her an uneasy laugh and I picked up the makeup she had thrown about. "Ture, ture."

Harly watched me and pursed her lips. "You know, this guy is going to fall head over heels in love with you."

"I don't really want that Harly." I muttered picking up the last of the stuff.

"Why not? Isn't this Mr. Hot Shot? THe guy you dated since high school?"

"Yes, and if you remember I cheated on him right before I ditched gotham."

Harly snapped her fingers. "You're wanting to have Mr. Long see you like this? Right? You want him to get all hot and bothered by the sassy way you look? Hmm?"

Well the girl wasn't wrong. I would have chosen to be going to dinner with 'Mr. Long' instead of David. This was not going to be a fun dinner as Harly thinks. I had a bit of explaining to do, and it was time I got it done and off of my chest. After tonight I would be done with David Sterling, no more guilt, just a new start.

I was able to shoo Harly out before I shot myself in the foot with my thoughts. The girl was sharp, don't let her ditzy demeanor fool you. She's able to call out your bullshit as good as any. Part of me was really impressed by her, another part of me was terrified that she would figure me out and use any weaknesses. I had to get out of here.

* * *

Getting out of work a bit early was blissful. The halls were empty and by the time I was getting close to security I thought I would be home free from dealing with the patient. Again I thought had a lot to do with it. Note to self, stop assuming stuff. Because no sooner did I round the corner before the security room that I saw Jonathan walking down the hall. He wasn't chained up and that sent a moment of panic through me. Who got him out? How did they get him out? Why wasn't there an alarm ringing somewhere?

Jonathan, always the perceptive one stopped in his walk. He was walking through Arkham like he ran it, the idea of it befuddled me to my core. Jonathan though did not look confused, he did give me the check… Explanation: The Check is something guys do, all of them do it, they just don't know they do. This is the look that goes from your face, to the most accented part of your body, mine was my breast, and then down. The Check could be good, if you look fabulous, or are just the right type for the guy, or it can go down hill, like if I was wearing my painting pants which make my butt look like a highway billboard sign.

Jonathan's check was smooth. He started at my face and his eyes glided down my little black number I was wearing, complete with five inch heels… which were shaking because my pinky toe was getting squashed. These shoes are not meant for Arkham. Hence is why I just put them on.

"Don't you look lovely today Lynn." He said, his voice carrying over the hallway. "What may I owe this little strole for?"

"I'm going to dinner." I said. Jonathan didn't need to know where I was going. Sure he could look after me, but that wasn't how it was going to work in here. Jonathan knew he was not be very familiar with me. Any minute a guard could round the corner and he would be throne back into whatever place they lock him up.

"With who?" He said cocking his head to the side. It was an innocent look. An innocent look that i knew he could twist and make me feel responsible for what I was doing.

"It's with David. I'm just catching up, that's all." I said locking my jaw.

I'm glad I did lock my jaw, because the look that Jonathan gave me was well mixed with caution and betrayal. "Sterling? That-"

"I owe him an answer about where I went, that's all Jonathan. Dinner and maybe dessert. Nothing more." My voice was harsher than I meant. Jonathan had done nothing to earn my animosity. His concern was well placed, and habits, like any, die hard. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have snapped."

Jonathan looked at me he placed his hands up to show that he wasn't hiding anything. Slowly he approached me closing our distance to about a two feet of air. His eyes behind dirty glasses locked onto me. "You're nervous."

"Very." I said more laughing at his comment.

He reached out and stopped pulling back. His expression darkened. " **He pulls any of that shit again.** "

"Crow, I'm a big girl."

A wild smile grew on the man's face. " **Oh don't we know, you'll be able to take care of yourself.** " Crow reached out and plucked my hand up before I could stop him. His hands were cold and clammy, the thinness of his fingers were alien to me. But he reached up and bowed his head. ' **You have fun now. Drink a scotch for Jonny and myself.** "

I agreed, after all, it was the one thing the two of us bonded over. Well the three of us bonded over. But getting one drink for them wouldn't be a shame, people do toasts to those they have lost before. Yes, I know that Jonathan is alive, but he is forever lost in his mind, and that's something I know I can't change.

"I'll see you two on Monday, maybe." As I started to move away Jonathan reached out and touched my arm. He didn't grab me like he did last time. This was softer, controlled.

"You sure you won't let him hurt you again?"

Now that got me curious. "Doesn't the master of fear love seeing people get hurt?"

Jonathan pulled away wiggling his fingers as if he was about to perform a magic trick. "Lets just say, as much as I understand it, there is only one thing I hate, and that's my past. You're the only living person who knows it. I trust," He said this with a crisp 'T'. "that you will never tell Dr. Arkham that you saw what happened. And I will also trust that you will hold off on any screams."

When he said the word scream his voice hitched. Was that fear I could hear in his voice? Was Jonathan afraid of hearing me scream? How?

But of corse.

"You connect my cries for help to your past…" I deduced.

Jonathan's eyes were distant and didn't look at me any longer. He was starting to go. Go, is a term my Mother used way back when. She always told me there were people out there who just walked away from reality when life got too hard. Jonathan did that once and a while. When him and Crow couldn't work out what to do Jonathan would just 'go'.

"I'll never scream." I added quickly. That got Jonathan out of his trance. To add more comfort to my statement I took his hand, and just like that we were sixteen again and finding out there was a killer on the loose. Holding Jonathan's hand would always remind me of that summer. But it brought both of us a great amount of comfort. "I promise Jon. I'll never scream. Arkham will have to torture me first to get what happened. But… I would hope you would come to me sometime to talk about it."

'Cover your face!' A voice from my past shouted. I shook my head clearing it.

Jonathan pulled his hand away and nodded. "You have your date Lynn."

I didn't correct him. I took a few steps away and continued down the hall. My heart was twisting in my chest and a part of me felt like shit leaving him in such a vulnerable state. When I got to the security room I was checked for my exit, over one of the guards radio I over heard.

"Guys, Scarecrow's unbound. Put your gasmasks on and go looking for him."

Jonathan's as vulnerable as a coiled up rattlesnake. Just get on his wrong side, and bam, you'll be getting some nasty dreams.

* * *

The restaurant's name was White Sands. It was a southern Californian beach food place. From what I could read on google on the drive there it was started two years ago and only served organic ingredient conscious food. Over half the food on the menu was 'Paleo Approved' and the other half was vegan, there were two options that were koshar as well, why I have no idea. The idea that I was going to a health food joint as my first dinner with David did not bode well for me. But I should give him the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he thought I was still in love with quinoa?

I claimed a parking space in a small parking lot that was probably an old store that they tore down next to the restaurant. The building itself was bright blue with yellow trimming. very beachy, and very very hip looking. Back in Portland there were a number of places like this, only most of them served bacon in quirky ways. Gotham might always be my home, but Portland is where my soul lived.

My first steps into the restaurant I saw that everything from the floors to the silverware was repurposed. Places like this sparked my imagination and also told me that the world was changing for the better. People were getting more conscious about the world around them. Maybe that's thanks to the learning many of those in power are getting. I remember that every year in school I had a teacher talk about taking care of the earth, maybe that was my education in Gotham, but I felt that many other students had the same lessons.

"Name miss?" Said a bleach blond who was at a tall desk. She was in pastels and her hair was braided into a chunky braid I could easily find a tutorial for on Pinterest.

"I'm Miss Coleman… I believe a David Sterling has a reservation for us." I said looking around the room. Everyone here was the young and the beautiful. Other than myself I think there was one other person over 250 pounds, and he was hiding in a corner with his friends all of whom were gorgious were laughing drinking some exotic drinks.

"Yes. Right this way, the other party member is already here." She moved around the corner and walked me over to a table that was in the middle of the store. I couldn't see the woman's face, but I could bet she was regretting putting David and me in the center of everything. And you know what… I was gleeful. Serves her right.

My glee died down and I looked over at David. The man hadn't aged a day in the last five years. His dark blond hair was trimmed short, and his skin was still a rich tan. The suit he was wearing was a light tan that really made him look darker than he really was. David knew what looked good on him. He was the type of guy who was able to point out in the store what was going to look good. And because his parents doted on him, he got to buy anything he ever wanted. Even though his main want in life was to do all kinds of outdoor activities. Rock climbing, kiyaking across the atlantic, living off of the wilderness, this was David's idea of a fun vacation. Sitting around reading was not relaxing for David, staying indoors while it rains was like hell for him. He would rather be out running a race through the mud.

David's eyes locked onto me and for a moment I felt that small drop in my insides that lead to a panic. This was the moment that he either laughed at my face thanking whatever was watching over us that I wasn't dating him anymore. Or.

David got up from his seat and pulled the other seat from the other side of the table. "Lynn. Wow… you look… wow."

Looking back to how Jonathan reacted, well I felt proud about how I looked now. Sure Jon was 'pleased with the outcome' but I was looking for jaws to drop. And seeing David go all glassy eyed made me stand up a bit straighter.

"You haven't changed one bit." I said taking the seat. With him being so close I was able to smell the sandlewood oil he used as a fragrance. It was a bit strong and I had to keep up a poker face until he moved away.

He took a seat and just looked at me. This was the kind of looking that was similar to Jonathan's Check look. He was about to speak but a perky waitress appeared out of thin air and asked for our drink order. David ordered a sparkling water, I dove for the menu and quickly flipped through their agave sweetened drinks. "Um. I'll get the Lime Twister?" I said more questioning the drink. It was a sparkling water with vodka that had a 'twist of lime' for flavor. Well it's not scotch, but it's better than nothing.

The waitress buzzed away leaving David and I alone. Five years now lay out before us. Five years of me dissapearing off the face of the earth. It was time to come clean. "So… where do I start?"

"Why you left? Everyone was worried about you." David siad reaching out for my hand. I didn't take it.

"David. First things first. We aren't dating anymore. I had to get out of Gotham to figure some stuff out. Stuff that I don't know is workable now. You know?" I said folding my hands together.

"Well, what happened that made you leave?"

I had to lie. A little mind you, but it was to protect the other party more than to protect myself. "I was sick. I hadn't gotten propper care since I… well since i was kidnaped when I was sixteen. The guilt of it was eating at me, and I was unhappy. I did a lot of stuff that wasn't good for me and a friend of mine started to notice that something was wrong. They got me help."

"Help? But you were fine?" David said shaking his head. "I was with you all the time I would have know if you were hurting yourself."

David wouldn't have seen. He was near me all the time sure. But he was also busy with school and being the biggest eco nut in Gotham. The guy didn't have time to see what I was doing to myself. He had no idea the pain I lived through while I was quietly beside him.

"I was David. And I was sent to the west coast, Portland actually. There I got a counseling that I was needing. When I was in the clear well… I wasn't able to come back to Gotham yet."

"Because of Crane?"

David knew all about Jonathan, well he knew I was close to Jonathan, he didn't know exactly what we went through together. But when I got out of my rehab I got a call from Dad. It was like someone had ripped out a part of me. The emptiness of knowing I had failed… Well that sent me back to my counselor who helped me get through the darkest part of my life.

"I mean, I was there when it happened. He was just wild. You know how crazies can be right? I mean you're working at Arkham now."

"Yup, my counselor was able to get me a clean bill of health and the fact that I can empathise with the patients is a rare thing inside of Arkham."

"Aren't they worried… I mean aren't you worried too? There are some bad people in there. Not just Crane, but Joker, and Two Face."

"Well, Joker is normally kept medicated. I haven't met Harvey yet, but if I treat him well he'll probably ignore me."

Our waitress came back and I scrambled to find something to eat. In the end I picked a chicken dish with roasted sweet potatoes. David ordered the same with smiling at me. "You always knew what the best thing in a resturant was going to be. And that's one of my favorite dishes. See I'm living on Paleo."

Paleo… a high protein and vegetable diet that worked off the notion that if you were able to catching then you could eat it. No dairy products, no bread. It was not the kind of food I would consider eating. But for someone like David it had to be the answer to all his little prayers.

"And you're working for Wayne industries right?" I said leaning forward. "When did you get that job?"

"Right out of school if you can believe it. See Wayne Industries is trying to go more green. Most busnesses are these days and because of that I was called in as a eco contious advisor." David spoke his smile getting larger. That was the one thing I would say was David's biggest fault. Pride. His ego of his acomplishments could be seen from space. The guy had done enough to be proud of his acomplishments, but if I ever wanted to bring him down.. you know in a scene or anything like that, I would just press on the things he didn't suceed on.

When dinner arrived I was a little unimpressed by the amount of food on the plate. I had a feeling I would be hitting up a drive through after this date to get myself something so I wasn't destroying my kitchen at midnight tonight. David continued to talk about life here in Gotham. He kept mentioning that we should go see some of our college friends. A few of them failed out senior year to start up some online business that was doing well. Another friend started work as a cubicle monkey and hasn't been seen since.

"You have so much you need to catch up on." He said eating the last bit of his chicken. My plate was already clean and I was trying to evil eye the waitress to ask if they had a dessert menu.

I nodded and gave David a small smile. The dinner hadn't been horrible. Jonathan had nothing to worry about. David was just being his oblyging self. Nothing crazy there. Just normal overachiever David.

The door at the front of the restaurant opened and everyone including myself turned when one man entered. See I might have just gotten back to Gotham, but I knew the rugged features of Gotham's number one Son. Bruce Wayne.

Now I will say this, the pictures don't do him justice. So many of the newspaper and blog photos are of him looking so serious. Can the guy even try to smile? Well I got my answer, he can when people aren't snapping photos of him left and right.

In person Bruce Wayne did not look like the average guy. David's top physical peak looked like a speed bump next to Bruce's large football shoulders and ham like arms. His black hair was trimmed perfectly and his face was clean of any stubble. The suit he was wearing was probably as expensive as my car when it was first released on the market. To say that the man was rich was to understate him. The man could buy Gotham if he wanted to. And money like that did one of two things for a person. One made them royal ass hats or made them down to earth.

Bruce scanned the room and waved in our direction. I quickly did a check around us only to find that David was waving back. Oh so when David said he was working at Wayne Industries he really meant he was buddying up to the owner himself. I got that. David stood up and Bruce.. or should I call him Mr. Wayne, walked over grinning.

"David, I didn't know you were going to be here." The multitrillionair said. I'm doing a rough guess on just how much this guy is really worth. He gave David a firm manly handshake, it's the kind of handshake I thought would be completed with a slap from how hard their hands colided.

David nodded. "I'm just getting dinner with-"

"An old college friend." I interrupted. Getting out of my seat I stood, in my five inch heels I was the same height as Mr. Wayne, funny, he always looked so much more imposing in pictures. "Dr. Lynn Coleman."

Bruce took my hand and gave it a polite peck. In a flash I remembered Jonathan doing the same thing, only denying me of the touch from his lips. Bruce smiled. "Doctor? What kind?"

"I'm a psychologist that works in Arkham."

The name Arkham carries a bit of wieght. See people think you're tough if you work in Arkham and they're kinda right. I mean that place is not for the faint of heart. I've already been attacked twice since starting to work there. There are many I could name from my classes back at school who would not of had an easy time.

Mr. Wayne seemed to be on the same band wagon and everyone else. "You work at Arkham?"

I nodded and folded my hands in front of me. A clear sign of me being more closed about the conversation. "I think I just said that."

Mr. Wayne looked at the table and then to me. "David. I'm kidnapping your date."

"We're just friends." I added.

David's eyes were as large as the dinner plates as he looked to me. "Lynn, but I'm having dinner."

Now here's where I had to make a choice. Go and stay near David and have him continue to tell me about the turn outs of most of my classmates. Or be able to tell Harly that last minute Bruce Wayne swooped in and picked me out of all the girls in gotham to have what… second dinner with? Coming to think of it I was planning on getting something else to eat after this.

"You know what Mr. Wayne, that sounds fantastic." I reached for my purse and put the money the would cover my dinner plus the tip. "That should cover it David."

David's mortification was shaken from his face. "But I was going to pay?"

"And I'm going Dutch." I then turned to Mr. Wayne, I still couldn't think of him as anything else that Mr. Wayne. "After you?"

He offered me his arm which I took. Was I feeling good about myself, hell yes. I mean here was the richest guy in the city asking if I wanted to ditch my dinner. Now, lets pause right here. In that moment I looked up at the guy. Sure he was ruggedly handsome. Over my past ten years gorwing up in Gotham I saw Mr. Wayne Grow up too. We were both around the same age, but, you want to know the weird part of it.

I had no attraction to the guy at all. When I took his arm it was like taking Logan's arm. There was nothing, nada, zip. He might be the smoothest guy in all of Gotham, but that wasn't going to get me excited in any way. What the hell was wrong with me? I mean I remember in highschool my girlfriends, especially Kate drooling over any tabloids we found about the mysterious rich orphan. I mean, yes, Bruce was very pleasing to the eye. But the more I watched him the more I felt he was holding a lot back. Then again he's a major celebrity, he's allowed to have his secrets.

I looked at my little sedan and then turned and saw what Bruce was driving. The rich are known for blowing their money on frivolous things. Like cars. And Bruce had a textbook case of richman car issues. See this car told me he didn't care about it. It was a custome car of some Itallian veriety that I didn't really care about. Bruce opened the passanger side door.

"I'll bring you back after we find more substantial food." He said giving me a grin that didn't seem right on his face.

Getting into the car I could smell just how fresh from the cleaners it was. Most likely Bruce has either bought the car just today or someone had detailed it expertly recently. The seat of the car fit me, this isn't cheap economic upholstery. No this is the good italian leather with some exotic wood for the dashboard.

"Sorry for stealing you from your date." Bruce said again, this tiem I believed him.

"It wasn't a date. David and I dated in college, and that was a while ago." I said leaning into the chair. "So how does a diner sound? There's this place I know that's always open."

* * *

Bruce brought us to Charlie's. Charlies was the one place my mother loved, well besides her favorite popcorn place that was down the street. Charlies was a piece of history cut out and kept held together with duct tape and love. The owners passed away my senior year, but their nephew took it over and has been making the same food that I grew up with. Sure the booths were shaky. And yeah the tiles on the floor were cracked. But no one can miss that the food is great and the atmosphere is something you can't recreate.

As I carefully slid myself into the narrow space of the booth I saw Ruth, the same waitress who's been working at Charlies since I was a kid, walk up with a big yellow smile. Woman was a chain smoker. When Gotham passed a no smoking in public buildings policy Ruth had to cut back her smoking. Last I heard she'd gotten a vaporizor and was able to take some quick puffs between people. The woman used to have strawberry blond hair, but it's turned into a not so subtle fire engin read over the last ten years.

"Lynn, your normal?" She said, her voice had the deeper smokers voice.

"Na, I'm going to get a peanut butter and chocolate milkshake." I looked to Bruce. "You Mr. Wayne?"

"Make that two, that's not something I get that often." He said smiling at Ruth.

Ruth didn't give into his smile. "You need more fat on you." She muttered walking away. I Laughed as soon as Ruth was out of earshot. The look on Bruce Wayne's face was like nothing I had seen before. It was the childish look of shame as he looked down at his well tailored suit.

"You know, not even Alfrid says that."

"Alfrid?"

"My Butler."

The way he said his butler like it was as normal as the coffee maker in the kitchen. I continued to laugh at him which made the poor man blanch.

"Right… I shouldn't talk about my butler."

I stopped laughing. "No, no. I'm sorry, that was really rude. Just I'm not used to. well, you know."

He nodded. Thankfully Ruth arrived with the milkshakes before we had anymore embarrassing conversations. We both ordered cheeseburgers and were let back to our awkward moment. The two of us sipped out milkshakes. On my end I was trying to figure out why Bruce Wayne would want to chat with me. And looking over at him I think he was pondering a way to ask me something that was on his mind.

"So, Arkham." He started.

I nodded. "Ever been?"

He leaned back in the booth his light grey eyes were holding back something. This guy had something he was hiding. "They don't let the public in. Even if you're as rich as I am and are willing to give them money."

Now that was strange. "You wanted to donate to Arkham?" I looked around the empty dinner. "Why?"

Mr. Wayne is very controlled. He knows how to do a negotiation, even if it had distractions like fifties doo wop music playing and milkshakes that take concentration to eat. But that could be from his business. Running a company like Wayne Enterprises especially as such a young age would give him the skills to be cool and collected under fire.

"Gotham's a mess, don't you agree?"

I shrugged. "It's always been bad. Nothing really new."

"The Rogue Gallery?"

Okay, so he had a point. When I was a kid the biggest thing we had to worry about were mod hits. As soon as Batman appeared the real… well I'm not going to call them freaks, but the real criminals came out of the woodwork. People like Joker, Two Face, Riddler, and even Jonathan found someone to spare against. Some of them can be reached. But people like Joker, that guy lives for his endless struggle with Bats.

"So, you feel sorry for them?" I asked keeping my voice down. "The same people who kill with out a second thought."

"You're there doctor."

"I'm Harly's Doctor. She's different." I said quickly. And it's true. Harly is different than the rest of the Gallery. Probably her and Riddler were the most sane out of the bunch.

"Don't you want to give them somewhere comfortable. Most of them need facilities that Arkham can't provide. I mean How are they dealing with Victor Freeze?"

I sucked on my lower lip. I hadn't gotten a chance to see Victor Freeze yet. But with the way the rest of Arkham looked, I would be supirsed they were keeping him in a freezer with barly any room to walk. The guy should really have his own lab. Get the guy some funding and he would stop his crime spree.

Mr. Wayne nodded. "See. There's so much more we can do for all of them. Better security, better doctors. I've done my research Dr. Coleman. Arkham needs better doctors to help these people."

He was right. I knew he was right. Coming back to Gotham, getting into Arkham was so I could do the same thing as Bruce. I wanted to help the people in there. There was so much hope I could give them. Some of them need protection. Others need to be locked away for good. And a good number of them need a smile ear to listen to them.

"What do you have in mind Mr. Wayne."

At that time Ruth dropped off our burgers. The smell was to die for and imidiatly my stomach grumbled in portest for the lack of food from earlier. Bruce added some mustard to his burger and looked up at me from under a heavey brow.

"I need someone who's inside. Telling me what Arkham is doing to them Gallery. If we can find a way to show that he doesn't have control."

"Other than the breakouts?"

"The breakouts that have happened have been small. No more than five of them at a time. I mean if the whole of Arkham broke out, that would be different. But we need to show he doesn't have what it takes for Arkham to sucseed. He's the only one who can let outsiders in, and he won't. Not even with promising a new building, fully paid for too."

Eating the burger the greas soaking into the bun getting my fingers all sticky. "And why me?"

"You're new." He said giving me a charasmatic smile. "You can ask the hard questions in there. Get the Gallery to know you. So many of them… they just need."

"Hope." I said nodding. I had to come clean here. "Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce please. I get Mr. Wayne everywhere else in my life."

"Bruce." I said taking a moment between his name and what i had to say. "I do have a reason of my own for being in Arkham. It aligns with your plans, but I need to be frank."

Bruce nodded and I continued what I was going to say.

"When I was sixteen I spent a summer away from Gotham. Details as to why doesn't mater now. That summer I became very clsoe to the neighbor boy that lived on the other side of the corn feild. That boy was Jonathan Crane."

"Scarecrow."

I nodded. "Jonathan and I went through hell that summer… I was childish after that summer. I was frightened by a relization that stopped me from being there for him when he needed me most. So, working in Arkham I plan on assessing exactly what's happening with him and get him the propper care he deserves. He did so much for me and my family that it's the least we can do."

Bruce looked at me, he had this intense gaze that sent a shock of 'I should tell him everything' But I held my tongue. All that he needed to know what I was there to save Jon, at all cost if need be.

"Then our missions line up." He smiled. "It's going to be good to work with you Lynn."

* * *

A/N: Hello again! Finally I get Bats in the picture. From the get go I wanted Lynn to make it painfully clear that she has zero interest in Bruce. The two of them are friends.

I hope everyone who's back in school is doing well. My boyfriend is back in college and that means I get mornings to write!

Please don't forget to review, they really do make my day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Back at arkham later that next week I found that my new 'mission' with Bruce was going to be trickier than I imagined. See the problem with being a new hire is they don't tell you jack about what the place is like outside of your job. My only way of getting any information was going to the medical center and talk to Ted and his crew.

Ted was munching on a salad, Mary winked over at me. She had told me a while ago that his wife kept making him salads instead of giving him money to get something unhealthy. Ted looked up at us with his one good eye. "What? Haven't the two of you seen a man eat a salad before?"

Mary tisked "Not one with apples and nuts. That's a woman's salad."

I covered my mouth. I had packed lunch today and was able to use the microwave that the Medical team had. Before me was a hibachi dinner I had made complete with a mayo mustard sauce that I swear had cocaine or some other addictive drug. I could eat that stuff forever, just that with rice, nothing else. "It's kinds true Ted. I only eat salads like that when I feel extra girly."

Ted squirted an apple with his plastic spork. "You know, all of you just like to tease me because my wife makes wonderful homemade meals."

"I have a homemade meal." I said gesturing to my food. "And it's got all the protein and warmth that comes from a microwave and love."

Ted rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. The doctors funny."

Mary smiled at us. "We'll have to hurry up. A few of the pacients get their medication just after lunch."

Now was the chance to ask. "So. The Pacientes. Do you think they're being treated alright?"

THe room's cheerful banter died. The only sound I could hear was the medical monitors that beeped away. Ted and Mary looked at each other, their lips became thin lines. Ted was the first to speak. "Look… This can't leave the med center, okay?"

I nodded and leaned closer.

Ted looked behind him at the door. It looked clear. "Dr. Arkham… he doesn't care about the people in here. These are Gotham's rejects. All of them. From Joker all the way down to Edward Nigma. He doesn't care to understand them. He just drugs them up and locks them. Sometimes the patients skip their drugs and regain their focus. That's how the breakouts happen. And once they come back they're put back in a fog if they can."

Mary nodded. "Joker is the most sedated. The man when he's on the outside is a maniac who kills people for laughs. I get that. I've been nearby when he's caused problems. But you want to know the truth? I don't think he would be so bad with people just listened."

"I don't think Joker could learn coping skills." I said my voice going deadpan.

"No, probably not. but he should be given a reason to stay in Arkham. He has too easy of breakouts don't you think? The guards get bribed, the Gallery busts out whenever they feel like it. There's no way to draw them back here other than by Batman dragging them back."

Ted tapped his spork on the edge of the lid. "Lynn. I've heard things from the patients. When they're just brought back in from the outside. They talk about what it's like in solitary. I've tried looking for it, but I've never found where they send people when the miss behave. All I know is when they get back…" He shook his head. "They're not normal for a long time."

And that's when my iron clad appetite died. I closed up my food unsure of what I should say. Bruce needed to know about this. But more importantly I needed to figure out where the solitary confinement was. Only then I could find out what was happening there and get that information to Bruce.

Looking down at my now uninteresting food I sealed the tupperwear. "Thanks guys… I need to be heading out. I've got a session with Harley in a bit."

I didn't have a session with Harley that day, but I had to think. And for me that means walking. Arkham had stopped being dangerous for me after my second week. Actually so far this week I had yet to be attacked by anyone! That should be a record or something.

Only I need to learn to keep my big mouth such about things like records for no violence, because-

"Hey look, it's the Fat Doctor."

What is it with people and fat jokes? I'm a healthy size eighteen, I'm one size larger than the average woman in the U.S.A. There shouldn't be any jokes about that. But looking at the four thugs I knew they were looking for more than a power trip.

Someone had found some length of chain. Another a pipe. All the men were grim face and angry for some reason. Were these guys friends with the guy I hogtied? They might be and this might just be some prison 'justice'.

"We heard you tied up our boy."

Yup, friends of Mr. Hogtie.

"I did, he tried to attack me." I said standing my ground. I would be lying if I didn't say I was scared. I was starting to feel my feet shake in the small kitten heels I had worn for work. "Are you guys thinking you can what? Scare me?"

The lights above me started to flicker. Who was doing that? I didn't look up like the guys. Instead I used their distraction to add to my intimidation.

"I'm not scared by much boys. The things that you fear. Getting caught by the police. Getting forced into solitary. Those are picnics compared to the horror I've seen." I was bull shitting out of my ass, but by their reaction I think it was working.

The thugs were backing away from me, I crept forward with long steps. Something wasn't right… There was a smell to the…

I cloth was pressed to my nose and mouth by a very thin hand. The body behind me pulling me away from the thugs who were backing away, their eyes bulging in fear. There are very few people in Arkham who can cause that kind of fear. And there was only one I felt safe with.

"Now, now." Said the voice behind me. "What's all of this? Are some pissants wanting to hurt the new doctor again? How original."

I turned my head to the side to see a mask, well it's less of a mask and more of a air filter that looks like a scarecrows face. The man inside was one I did not fear. But what he did next did make me question where I should place my affections.

"All of you." Jonathan's voice was deeper, his air filtration was probably drying his mouth out. "Do you know how to say you are sorry to the woman?"

The men had lost their senses, it started first as a whimper, but the scream…

* * *

 _The room is dark and above me a hear footsteps. One short and quick, the other long and slow. Gunshots are heard, screaming… The screams were like the opening of hell and the person making the sound was the only speaker for the noise. I feared the person's vocal cords would give out._

* * *

I was moved… probably dragged, Jonathan isn't that strong, or not strong enough to carry nearly three hundred pounds of dead weight. The room I was in had light from a window. Jonathan had removed his mask and was looking down at me with a look that could be a cross between curiosity and worry.

My body reacted before the rest of me. I pushed myself away from Jon my heart starting up in a quick beat. What had he just done? Did those men die? Just like… no, no. we don't need to go down that path again. Did Jonathan just gas those men? Inside of Arkham?

" **Lynn**." Crow… he's the reasonable one. Jonathan in the past was the one to get the crazy ideas. Crow… he was the lost boy in the chapel. The one who saw reason. Who only wanted to help. " **You're safe. Jonny and I got you out.** "

But I kept backing away. Even with Crow speaking I couldn't calm down. Memories of being locked away, things I had worked hard on accepting, they were less easy to except when the man who did them keeps doing those things.

I regret I said the next thing.

"Are you sick?" I snapped. "Do you see, you're just as bad as all of them! I thought. Oh god... " I held back my tears. "You are just as bad as her. You know that. That bitch who tried to kill you, you're just like her."

Getting up to my feet I wobbled around feeling unsteady. Jonathan reached out but I jumped away. "Don't you touch me. I thought… I had hoped you were different. That the reports were wrong. But you. You are as bad as Joker. You think it's funny to torture people."

"Lynn." Jonathan's voice was deeper than before. "You're in a panic driven by a relapse you had about Georgia. Also you might have ingested a small amount of the toxin. Take some deep breaths."

"Why? So you can gas me too?"

He stopped his face falling into. "You only had a small amount. You don't have lunch in the medical center, those men were to test."

"Test! Really?" I backed away my heart was racing. "I have to call this in, this was too far."

My hand was to my radio, everyone in Arkham had one in case of a moment like this. Jonathan reached out. "Lynn if you do that they'll put me in solitary."

I was still in a blind panic, so the next thing I saw was harsh. Every bit of me wanting to care for Jonathan was gone, it was replaced with the fear that he would strike at me. He's done this to everyone else. So long ago he… no, I couldn't let my mind go that far. I pressed the mike button.

"Emergency on Hallway West 21, Jonathan Crane is out of his cell and has gassed others I might have gotten some of the toxin. I have him cornered right now, please, hurry."

On the other end I could hear a man's voice, Cash's voice. "We're on our way, is that you Doctor Coleman?"

"It is."

Jonathan's expression was of pure shock. "Lynn… I didn't, I." His words failed him. Good, Jonathan was always good at making up shit. He was able to assure me for years there was nothing wrong. I should have listened to Crow… Too late now it seems.

"I'm not going to speak to you again. I thought I could help you."

"Lynn."

"I was wrong again, wasn't I. The girl got a degree but is still stupid compared to you. Right?"

"Lynn." Jon's voice was going quieter with each time he said my name. At this time I looked at him. He was backing up into the room, on a table was his mask with what looked like a spray bottle.

"Don't think about it Crane."

His hand fell to his side. "Crane?" His voice was tight, controlled. "Not Jonathan, Just Crane… Why not call me Scarecrow? It's what everyone else does."

"I might as well if this is how you're going to behave!"

That made him snap. My panicked mind didn't see it coming, though I knew that what I was doing was going to trip Jonathan into a high stress situation. Reaching over he picked up the can and mask. My heart raced a bit guessing at how long I would have to get away from him before he sprayed me with whatever I was already under the effect of.

"You want to see how I behave." with a practiced move he returned the mask to his face. It was a rough looking face, all stitches and rough fabric. Behind I could see his blue eyes carrying a malice I had seen directed at others, but never me.

This was going to be it. Dad would be right. I would die at the hands of someone I thought I could save. Goes to show that I should never trust anyone. Especially the guy who's killed before. What was I thinking getting into all of this. Arkham had the right way of thinking. Throw everyone out of sight. They can't be tamed.

Jon didn't spray me.

He threw that can on the other side of the room away from me. His hands ripped off the mask and he looked at me. Betrayal was a strong emotion that Jon rarely showed. But he looked betrayed by me. And in a way I had. "You're under the effects of the toxin… in small doses it causes aggression in subjects. That and your body weight would add to the lessening of the douse. In a few minutes you'll come around…"

Even with him saying it I couldn't stop the anger that was built up in me. Years of me living with a promise that I felt like I could no longer keep. "I swore I would help you. But that's looking impossible now. You're sick. And I don't think I can mend this wound."

To his credit Jonathan shook his head taking a step closer to me. That was how the guards found us. Crane closing the distance and in their eyes it was a scene of violence. What happened next was in slow motion. I heard Cash yell for me to get down. Getting to the ground I witnessed a guard pull out his taser and 'neutralized' Jonathan. Jon's face was tight and unforgiving as he was pumped with an electric charge that sent him falling to the ground around the same time I got on the ground.

Time rushed back with a force that makes me breathless. Two guards pulled Jonathan back up and cuffed him. Cash knelt down next to me touching my shoulder with his good hand. "You alright Dr. Coleman?"

I wasn't going to be alright. For the next hour I would have a high blood pressure, and my heart wouldn't stop racing. But I didn't pull my hair out or try to kill myself and that's an improvement from Jonathan's other victims. I didn't get to see the men who tried to attack me. Cash told me that Ted and the rest of the medical staff stabilized them and were sending them to a hospital where they could get better care. A scene from one of my favorite movies "Shawshank Redemption" came to mind. Those men would be eating out of straws for the rest of their days. Or something like that.

* * *

A/N: Ello everyone! So I'm posting this in celebration of some of my non fanfic write getting some good reviews from an editor! I'll still post another chapter on Saturday, but I couldn't help myself. I've been a stress filled ball of anxiety since I first posted 'First Kill', with everyones wonderful comments I was able to finish up the edits in my novel and send it to a local editor.

And now to story drama! I can't always let Lynn and Jonathan have an easy time. I've been hearing people want to see more of Lynn and Jonathan, don't you worry there's a lot more to come. You guys have a fantastic day!

Don't forget to Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reba's office was a home away from home. The woman decorated a beautiful room filled with tribal art form all over the world. As a young woman Reba had lived in Africa while she studied how they had their social structure. She ended up getting sick and figured that he globetrotting days were over. That was back in the nineties. Staying in Gotham she got the same excitement as living in the jungle, or that's what she keeps telling me, but I think it's so she can catch up on Game of Thrones.

She always brings me to a room that has a glass wall that looks out on Gotham. The tall buildings pierce the sky, like people reaching out to heaven. The cities train never stopping, being like an artery for the city's body. Further away I could see the bay and beyond that was Arkham, and that was where my mind was that day.

Reba was dressed in a royal purple dress, the latest term for a dress was a Maxi dress. Of course Reba probably got hers from some shop in San Fran a while ago. She had a silver shawl draped around her that I bet she made herself. Her silver and black hair was down like an elegant mane small moon shaped earrings could be seen through the hair.

Reba was giving me one of her perceptive looks. I hadn't spoken much since I had arrived. My incident with Jonathan had been less than twentyfour hours ago and I was still sorting my feelings out. But my counselor knew exactly how to start off the session.

"So Lynn. It's been three weeks in Arkham right?" She said in her light non confrontational voice. "How are you holding up?"

To be honest, or to lie through my teeth. Reba knew how to read them. No sense in lying. "I've had some run ins with Jon."

Reba cocked her head to the side. "And?"

"Last time… it wasn't so pleasant. He gassed some men who tried to attack me. I got some of the toxin, not enough to kill me, but enough to get me panicked… I sent Jonathan to solitary."

"As you should have." Reba said nodding.

What did she mean by that? I was there to protect Jon, not to get him into more trouble. Reba knew what I was thinking and added to her statement. "Jonathan is someone you care about. We've had that talk. But there is a moment where things become about your survival. You have been known to stand up for men who don't treat you well. Jonathan might have helped, but you don't have to jump to his side every time he needs you. He's a big man who can take care of himself."

"He's going to hate me after this." I groaned.

Reba made a tsking sound. "If he hated you he would have gassed you."

"He's going to be watched now, how can I tell him?" I said looking back out at the Gotham skyline. All those people out there and I chose a demented madman to keep an eye out for.

"He's probably figuring that out right now. If he forgives you you'll know." Reba leaned back on her sofa. Her eyes turned to the glass window. "So other than Jonathan how has the transition back to Gotham been? You've gone to any clubs?"

Oh yes the clubs. Reba was the mastermind who convinced me to look into BDSM. At first it was for me to go to the munches. Munches are were people in the community get together have a dinner or lunch and chat about topics in plains cloths. No one wears their leather, unless they have a sweet biker jacket or a new purse. My first Munch I was shocked that everyone was dressed in t-shirts and jeans. Suddenly I was around sain people who lived in that lifestyle.

"Yeah last week I was in a scene with a guy. He's just starting out and wanted to try one of my toys." I said with a smile. The memory of that scene came back and the breaking point for the guy, well, there's a reason why I classify myself as a sadist.

"And do you have another one coming up soon?"

Reba was good, I'll give her that. "Kyle is going to propose to Kate at the next party. I'm to run interference until they go into their scene. After that well it's all up to Kyle to keep to the script he's working on. I'll probably call him tonight and make him run it through with me, just to get another person's perspective on it."

Reba started to laugh. "You know when we started down this path we thought you were going to accept the life that you were forced to live. Now… I've seen you grow. You've become a dominate in a community where that's hard to find, especially one who is always on. Have you ever thought about letting someone else take care of you?"

No. I hadn't. Part of this was my fear that I would latch on to someone again. And fall into the same trap of connecting myself with someone who would hurt me in the end. Reba and I had spoken about this and that conversation was about to have a repeat.

"Sooner or later Lynn you'll have to let someone in. Someone you don't have to take care of all the time. Someone who is willing to fight for you. Not the other way around."

I nodded in agreement. "I know." I didn't speak what I really wanted, the thing that would set Reba on edge and tell me to quit my job. See after my head was cleared I looked back at what happened between Jonathan and those men he gassed. In my panicked head I thought he had lost it. No. He was keeping an eye out for me and protected me. Yes he had some major healing to do. But I hoped I could get him to a place where he would heal, heal and leave Gotham for good.

* * *

My weekend was pretty boring. After I had my conversation with Reba I spent the weekend with Logan painting my apartment a sky blue color. Blue is known to be a color that keeps you awake, it tricks your brain in keeping you awake because it thinks it sees the bright sky. That's why all the social media groups use shades of blue in their design, it's to keep people awake at night and keeps them scrolling.

Other than the painting and me having to keep Carl in a crate that he felt was a prison in Arkham, nothing really dramatic happened. Logan kept talking about his new girlfriend. I was getting a sneaking suspicion that he was going to spring her on me. When I least expected it I would come over to his place and there she was. His vision of perfection. From what I could gather the girl was a elementary school teacher who worked with kindergarteners and her name Cindy just reminded me of a Dr. Seuss character. I'll give her a benefit of the doubt before I meet her.

Turning my car off I looked up at Arkham. An overcast was covering the place making it as ominous as ever. Sinister looking shadows encroached on the parking lot, my imagination created monsters where my rational brain told me there wasn't any. I knew many of the cars by now. Ted's car was a jeep that had a bumper sticker for some charity he helps with on his time off. Dr. Arkham's car looks nondescript, black sedan that on closer inspection I could see was reinforced with steel. In layman's terms he was driving a civilian tank.

Walking through the parking lot and up to the main building I noticed Cash was walking out slowing his pace as he saw me. Not good.

"Dr. Coleman, Dr. Arkham wants to see you. Told me to keep an eye out for as soon as you came in. Could you follow me?"

I didn't make a fuss. If I did that could mean I was guilty… but what was I guilty of? So far the worst I had done was let Jon off the hook for walking around alone. No one knew of that. Or did they? I had to breath or I would throw myself into a mild panic with the worry that was building up. What was the worst they could do if they knew I saw Jonathan walking around by themselves… They would ask more questions about myself and sooner or later I would slip the wrong bit of information and cause myself more problems than help.

Dr. Arkham was standing in his office when I was brought in. He turned to me with a cool look. Nothing read hostile in his posture. "Dr. Coleman." He said his face looking almost relieved when he saw me. "I need to ask you something."

He didn't ask me to take a seat, that must mean he didn't think this would take long. "Is something wrong sir?"

"On Thursday you had a run in with Scarecrow, yes?" He said nodding. "It seems he was put out by our treatment of him afterward and has demanded that you give him his medication."

"Why would he ask for that?"

"There are a million reasons Doctor. Men get lonely here and having a woman near by well, it's the best they can get." Dr. Arkham pursed his lips. "I don't like this, but my hands are being tied. See Scarecrow won't eat."

"What do you mean he won't eat? The man is skin and bone already." I scoffed.

"It's becoming a concern, his stubbornness is beyond my care." Dr. Arkham then let out a long sigh. "I'm worried he's marking you."

"Marking me?"

"Joker did something similar to Harley. Got all nice and cozy with her. Other when he attacked you are you sure you never met Jonathan Crane before?"

The key to laying is simple. Every actor knows how to do it. It's all about the eyecontact. In that moment I looked into Dr. Arkham's eyes and spoke as clearly as I could. "I've never met Jonathan Crane before coming to Arkham."

There was a pause.

Then Arkham nodded. "Very well." He turned to his desk and picked up a small cup. "These are his pills. You'll find paper cups near the water fountain in the hall before the Level One containment area. Be careful. Those people in there, they're the turley crazy ones. Joker might be on his meds. That man is damn good at hiding his pills."

I took the cup and looked down at the pills it looked like a small round pill, I guessed it was a mood suppressant to keep Jonathan in line. Jon didn't need medication to control his mania. There are many people in the world who do need medication like this, but I remembered Jonathan's control, he didn't need them, he needed support. But how many people in Arkham we're going to give him that. Just me, that's who.

Taking a walk down to the Level of containment area I started to see signs. Signs that told me not to interact with those in their cells, that I was being watched through a video feed, probably just video, no one wants to hear Joker laughing day and night. The last sign before I entered said:

Panic button at the end of the hallway.

Panic button? My stomach chose that moment to do a flip. I was already feeling panicked. Should I just press the button and be over it. No. No. I'm stronger than that. Before opening the door to the hall I took three deep breaths. One was to get air into my system, the second was to calm my nerves, and the third was for me to put on my game face. This was the big leagues now. No turning back.

My idea of the hallways was not what I was seeing. The Level Ones were kept in a state of the art cells that were made of glass. Most likely they have their own ventilation incase one of the patients chose to run a science experiment on the hallway, someone like Jonathan or Joker would do something like that no doubt. The cells were staggered so each patient, I still couldn't call them inmates, had a sudo privacy. Inside each patient had decorated their rooms to their own tastes.

Two Face was the first on my left. His room was split in half between perfectly 'normal' and chaos in carnet. He was sitting on his bed his elbows touching his knees. Looking up I pulled whatever guts I had left and stayed unfazed by the face I saw. One face was perfectly handsome, the other… well I now knew of a prime candidate for plastic surgery now. His sneering side of his face twitched as I passed. There was a lot of anger in there, and rightly so.

The next few cells were some equally notable villains of Gotham. Penguin, Poison Ivy, DeathStroke. The list of Batman's enemies were this hallways residence. And by the time I got to Jonathan's cell I felt like a Cat who was working on how many lives it had yet to live.

Jonathan's cell was plain. It was probably on purpose that he had no personal effects. Anything of importance would be in a safe house, or hidden somewhere inside of Arkham. The people here really did forget how intelligent Jonathan was. Him pretending to be in charge for one should give people some hints as to his game. Of course I wasn't going to tell Arkham. Jonathan had his own way of amusing himself, I had no right to interfere with that.

The man in the cell was pailer, if that was even possible, than normal. His always thin form shook as his head turned. He was laying on his bed, it was more of a cot than a bed. The thin mattress looked uncomfortable. Jon's eyes squinted, he had removed his glasses, the small round spectacles were sitting on a table next to his bed that had two books on them. One of them was the original Wizard of Oz, and the other was a Dover Classic version of Sleepy Hollow. Fitting.

"Dr. Crane." I said my voice was stronger than I myself felt. "I'm here to give you your medication."

Swinging his legs over he got up. Now standing Jonathan couldn't hide the shaking. Going a whole weekend without food was going to rip him apart. His body would sooner or later eat itself, mainly the little muscles he had left. Starving ones self… it's the worst experience I could think of.

"Dr. Coleman…" His voice was softer, probably keeping his strength. "So you actually came to see me?"

"I need you to step on the mark in your room please, I'm going to open the door."

"No, how are you doing Jonathan, good to see you Jonathan. I hope you didn't get beaten up? Something more personal than shoving some pills down my throat?" His words carried a small amount a venom. Maybe he was still angry with me?

But. Like always, he was correct.

"I'm sorry I over reacted last week." I said quietly.

Jonathan shook his head. "No good." He gestured to the glass. "Glass is too thick for you to be quiet, speak louder or open the door."

"Get on the mark."

Jonathan did as I asked and I swiped my card which opened the door to his cell. Cool air hit me like an icy wall. How cold did they keep him?

"I'm sorry about how I reacted last week. I know now I was under the effect-"

"Of the toxin. Yes, and I will apologize for that. You normally do not take a trip down that hall and those men had been planning for days about how they were going to jump you." He said in the same tone that he got when he was giving a lecture. I was not going to boost his ego and tell him that I liked it when he was that clear to the point.

"I'm sorry."

"And I have said you do not need forgiving because you did exactly what you were supposed to. I know what you're doing here. You made that obvious during your little episode. You want to see if I am saveable."

He moved away from the large yellow mark on the floor and took one long legged stept to me. I should be afraid, but I kept thinking that Jon probably couldn't see my face because he hadn't put his glasses back on. The man might be the Master of Fear, but he's still blind as a bat without his glasses. "You're a smart girl. You know that Arkham is not a place to heal, but just a holding cell for the disturbed of Gotham. Am I able to be 'saved'?" Jonathan let out a small sigh. "That is a quandary that we'll have to discover won't we Dr. Coleman."

"I need to give you your medication Jonathan."

I handed him the cup of water, which he knocked back like a shot of bad vodka. I was about to curse at him when he extended his hand again.

"Remember, I don't need water to take my pills."

And just like the water he knocked back the two pills that were in the paper cup. "You know they have me on a lamictal and abilify mix. You know, something they would use for Bipolar. Tell me. Do you think I'm Bipolar?"

"I'm not your doctor." I said quickly. And that was one thing I never wanted to be. Crossing the line of my feelings would be too dangerous. Jonathan didn't need me getting emotional in a session if we were going to help each other. No best I wasn't his doctor. Pill giver, sure I'll live with that role, but that's all.

"But you have theories don't you? I mean, just so you can make a guess right? What makes me tick?" He didn't move, but he leaned forward grinning. "We're both doctors."

"You aren't any longer, they revoked your medical license."

"Details." He said. "I joined the medical community so i could understand myself. I think I have a good theory. Do you want to hear it?"

I did want to hear it. I wanted to know what made a man like him survive in his own mind? How did that boy from Georgia live to become the man who was feared. If I said I wasn't curious then I would be lying and Jon would call me out, like he always does. The only thing that stopped me from asking was my time. Yes I didn't have a guard with me, but I was being monitored. This conversation was being watched, yes no one knew what we were saying, but a long conversation was not going to work with Arkham already nervous about me.

"Next time." I said tilting my head to the nearest camera. "Make sure you eat your lunch. alright?"

"I'll see if they'll give me an extra jello cup." He said with a smile. I took that as a good cue to shut the door on him. A little final, but we have a long history of doors getting slammed in his face

* * *

A/N: Hello again readers! See it doesn't take them long to get back on good terms, also I'm a little impatient with the whole misunderstanding trope. I wanted to give a small warning that if I haven't posted all of this in November I might be a little delayed. Every year I participate in National Novel Writing Month (Nanowrimo). I tend to go a little over board with it and somethings in my life fall to the wayside. I don't want that to happen to me posting, but if posts are off by a day or two I apologize now. I am ahead on this story, I'm right now working my way through chapter 14, so don't worry. This story is getting finished in a timely manner. Just Nanowrimo might make me a little late on posts.

As always read and review! As much as you like seeing Lynn and Jonathan I like seeing how you are liking the story.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Every day I took medication to Jonathan now. Our conversations were quick, and impersonal starting out. I didn't want to be caught and I knew Jonathan didn't want to lose me again. In those conversations I was able to tell him I was well, and how Logan was doing. If anyone did overhear our conversations they wouldn't hear anything too out of place. Him checking up on Logan was logical, considering my brother was one of his students when he went ape shit.

Jon didn't speak about solitary. Even with me asking him he used diversionary tactics to skirt around the topic. He was a master at avoiding topics. We had avoided the topic of his insanity for almost three years.

But today I wasn't in Arkham. David had called me and asked for a second dinner. I felt like I owed the guy after bailing with Bruce Wayne. So when he asked for dinner I offered going to a sushi bar Logan raved about. The dining room curled the sushi bar, and the chiefs placed plates of sushi out on a conveyor belt and the customers picked them up as they wanted them and at the end the plates were counted and your total was given. My stack was starting to look like the leaning tower of Pisa. David's stack looked like a mole hill comparatively.

"This was a great idea." He said picking up a plate of salmon sashimi. The bright pinkish orange meat was vibrant on the blue plate. "I didn't know Gotham had a place like this."

"Logan found it. Well his new girlfriend found it, but I'm giving Logan the complement." I said picking up a philadelphia roll, the white cream cheese and crab meat looked to die for.

David shook his head. "Maybe she's the one. We are that age."

That age? Oh yeah.. that age where people get together, get married, have babies, buy minivans, join PTA. The stuff that we dreaded when we were teens was now becoming people's dreams. Most people's dreams. I wasn't ready to settle down, hell I was still figuring out my feelings. There was no way I was stable enough to have a serious relationship and 'settle down'.

David probably read my face of 'Danger! Danger! Retreat before things get weird!' because he said. "Of course not everyone does that at our age. People are waiting to get married. Like in their late thirties. We still have time."

God I did not want this conversation. The idea of getting married was not even an idea I wanted to contemplate. I wasn't one of those girls who at the age of thirteen snuck wedding magazines into the groceries or went online and made a pinterest board about what dresses I wanted my Bridesmaids to wear. Nope. I thought I would be more excited about it when I got older. But college happened, life happened, and now job and figuring out life is happening, there wasn't a passion for wedding bells, or getting a house in the suburbs. The most passionate thing I had was my job, and my life at the Wearhouse. I was the person who had a pinterest board about historical interrogation techniques instead of what pretty dresses I wanted my girlfriends to wear.

David thankfully left the topic alone for a while. We searched absently to find a common topic. I was nervous about asking him about BDSM. With how much it became my life I know sooner or later I would have to tell him, well that's if I think there was anything salvageable. I mean talking to David was like taking a step into the past. He reminds me of the good parts of college. The crazy hikes we did outside of Gotham, the snowboarding lessons he gave me. All that active adventure craze stuff he was addicted to. Some of it was fun, and eating sushi I remembered that.

"So, can you talk a bit about your patient? Or is there a problem with some confidentiality?" He said waving his chop sticks around like a conductor.

"I'm not allowed to talk about what we say in our sessions. Those are private." I said stating the clear line that I never cross. "But I do love Harley. She's very sweet."

"Sweet?" David scoffed. "Sweet, she's a killer. She mulls people with her hyenas. How can she be sweet?"

That was simple. "She reminds me of myself at one point."

David diverted my gaze and picked another plate from the belt. "How?"

"She loves someone to the point of letting herself get hurt. Is it a healthy love, no. But she thinks she's happy. Honestly if I could just talk to Joker…"

The idea hit me. Joker was a big key in Harley's recovery. I needed to show that he was not the best for her. Also I had to give him the benefit of the doubt. Yes the news reports tell me he's bad news, fine, but there is one thing Joker doesn't know or understand yet about me. And I was going to use that to my advantage. All I needed to do was wait. Sooner or later Joker was going to leave Harly again and at that time I'll be able to tell her everything. And when I say everything, I mean it. She'll get to know about Mr. Long, and what happened to David and myself.

"I think I'm going to celebrate." I said looking at the belt. A large parfait dessert was coming down the line.

"With that?" David said his eyebrows shooting up as I took ahold of the plate.

The dessert was in a large glass with layers of cream and fruity sweets. I loved stuff like this, especially after I have figured out a way to get through to someone. Normally it's because of a scene I'm writing, but this would work just as well. "Yes with this. It tastes good."

David opened his mouth his face gathering lines of disgust. His mouth opened and closed for a while and only snapped shut when I took my first luxurious bite of the whipped cream and strawberry dessert. "It's not my thing."

"It's alright. I won't hate you for not loving parfaits." I was too much on cloud nine to think about how I said that. In a way it sounded a bit like flirting, but only with me looking back did I notice it.

* * *

Back at Arkham my new found discovery gave me a mantel of untouchableness. I was going to get a break through with Harley and Dr. Arkham could stick his tape recorder up his tight ass for all I cared. There was nothing he could do to touch me after that. None of the Gallery had made any progress while he was doctor and now I was on a straight shot to changing that. First it was going to be Harly, then well it could be anyone. Riddler? Penguin? Mad Hatter?... Jonathan?

Long ago I swore I would come back and help him. Back then I had imagined it differently. I lied about not thinking about getting married. It was a short thought, but at one point I really thought Jonathan and I… well… things change a lot don't they?

I flashed my badge at the guard and made my way toward my office. The walk was familiar now. Since Jonathan gassed those poor thugs no one had laid a hand on me. His protection was evident when I passed by the less 'violent' residents of Arkham. They looked at me with a mix of fear and curiosity. The possibility of their curiosity could be how Scarecrow.. Jon wouldn't hurt me. Or they could fear me because Jonathan protects me, in a twisted dark Fairy godfather way. The idea of Jonathan in a mix of his scarecrow outfit and a tutu was too amusing for words.

"HELP!" Came a voice further away. The voice was followed by a cackle that I had only heard in the level one cells.

Joker.

There are moments in people's lives when they know they're about to do something stupid. My stupidity knew that Joker was not someone to mess with. His rap sheet was longer than Wayne Tower and his notoriety passed beyond Gotham. I was hearing about his 'exploits' all the way in Portland. There was no one more feared and notorious than him, and I was making my way to stop him.

The victim of the crime was Cash, the poor guy was on his back prone. Joker had removed Cash's hook, the metal instrument was lying near where I was a small splash of blood was on it. Joker was sitting on top of Cash; This guy was having a time of his life. Large green eyes smiling down at the pailing Cash, a wide mirthful grin stretched almost from ear to ear.

"Now, now. No one is going to come and save you Cash my friend."

That's where Joker was wrong. I reached into my bag and retrieved the taser. I waited for moment and squared myself making myself bigger and more intimidating. "Joker!" I shouted in the sternest most clear voice I could pull.

The insane man almost flipped over when he heard me. I suspect I had snuck up on him. He turned around on top of Cash just looking at me, at first he just blinked like he had no idea who or what I was. Then he smiled. Joker is… well maybe to Harley he's handsome. To me I see something damaged and deranged. There isn't a soul behind those eyes, but a black hole that just seeks to extinguish the light that's around it. "You're Harley's doctor aren't you?"

Seeing him I knew what I had to do. again about doing something stupid in a time of crisis. I put the taser down and marched up to the man. With all of my strength I pulled him up. We were about the same height, only I had a good hundred pounds on him. The force of my pulling threw Joker up to his feet, then in a split decision I threw him against the near by wall pinning him with one of my hands holding his hands up above his head. Another one of my hands at his neck, keeping my mind on his windpipe. I then placed the bulk of me between his legs. No there was nothing sexy in this moment. I was restraining a brat. Joker was like very other brat I dealt with while i was at the Warehouse. He needed to be punished and then let go.

"If you ever, ever attack Cash or one of the good workers here I swear on everything I hold sacred I will string you up with coconut rope and do things to you that will give you nightmares. By the time I was done with you, you'll be wishing you were a little bitch who obeyed the rules."

Jokers' face had lost all of his mirth. There was just a dumb look, the look that I have seen people get when they don't know how to process the situation. Joker was a man who got what he wanted. He was the most twisted creep in this joint after all. And if telling him I was going to bind and torture him was going to trip him up then I was going to use this to my advantage.

"Now listen. I like you. If you make Harley happy I'll like you even more. If you hurt her." I made sure to add a small amount of pressure to his neck, just so he knew where we stood. " I will help her see that you're a monster who needs to be locked up. Do I make myself clear Mr. Joker?"

I backed up letting him have air and blood flow. Joker bent over coughing, taking large gulps of air. When he looked up I saw it. This was the number one thing I needed to insure my survival here in Arkham.

Joker's Respect.

"You've got bigger balls than I thought." He cackled. "You and Bats should go on a date."

Behind me some of Cash's men came in training their guns on Joker. I backed away not looking away from him. The guards were able to cuff him and remove the petrified man before I had to break eye contact. My body was buzzing like it normally did when I was in a scene. Top space is what it's called. It's a place where I feel in tune with myself, all of myself.

Cash reattached his arm looking up at me. The left side of his face looked bloody and I hoped Joker didn't do too much damage to him. Probably not since Cash was able to smile at me. "What the hell did you say to him? I think he just pissed his pants."

I shrugged. "Some guys are afraid of a strong woman. What can I say?"

* * *

A/N: Hello, Hello! I'm a bit chipper today cause it's my birthday! Looking back on the year I can say I've done a lot. I've actually posted my stories out there for people. I have an editor reading my book. And just sent out my first query letter. All in all a great productive year!

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I'll ask her to come to the party separately that night. Of course I'll advise that she wear the new school uniform we picked out." Kyle said pacing my living room. I was sitting on the counter with a glass of wine, beside me the oven was cooking a pasta bake I had come to use as my staple cooking for friends. Nothing says friendship like cheese and sausages.

"Are you going to be wearing anything different. I mean this is big." I said looking down at my work cloths. I hadn't bothered to change since I got out of work right before I was going to meet up with Kyle. See this was a meeting we had been planning on for months. Kyle's a sweet guy, and a really good Daddy for Kate. So when he told me he was planning on popping the big questions for her, well how could i not help?

"I'm thinking of wearing a suit… wait, is that getting to be cliche because of-"

"No, don't say that name in this house." I said putting my hand up. "High powered businessmen are always good to have. And guys always look best in a suite."

Kyle nodded and laughed. He's got this boy next door look about him when he's not playing the big bad ass. He picked up his undrank glass of wine, His hands were shaking. "Right, so after she arrives I'm going to hold her off for a while. Be aloof, you know. Rigmaster and Twisted Rope were going to pull me away for a good part of the night. Just enough to annoy Kate."

"Oh she's going to bitch about that." I said grinning.

"And you need to be your supportive self. You can't lead her on about what I'm going to do to her. Okay?"

I crossed myself and held my hand up in a three finger salute. "Girl Scouts honor."

Kyle winced. "I don't want to think of a dominatrix girl scout."

Come to think of it, that would be one great way to mindfuck someone. 'Excuse me mister, I'm selling rope for my Dom Scouts. If you pay me five dollars I'll tie you up. All donations go to helping other Dom Scouts go to camp.' Yeah… I'll just write that idea down to keep it for later.

"I'll be sure to support her and make sure she's not too lonely."

Kyle nodded. "Alright, so after a good hour and a half of that I'll get to the room and set up."

"Did you need to borrow anything of mine? i have this awesome pastel rope that would look good on Kate." I said hopping off the counter.

Kyle shook his head. "I've got everything I need. I'm going to send her a text explaining we need to have another meeting and that it will be in five minutes and in the room I'm going to hold for us."

"You already got the room from the Warehouse?" I asked.

"Done and done. You should have seen (name of owner)'s face when I told him. It's not often someone pops the big question at the party."

The oven beside me started to beep. The pasta was warm and oozing with cheese. Just the type of hardy meal that I could take to work and warm up in the microwave in the medical bay. Kyle was looking over at it with longing eyes. All work and not play does make a dom a dull partner. I didn't let the food rest I just scooped hefty amounts of sausage, melty mozzarella,and pasta into two bowls.

"Here you go."

We took our bowls to the sofa where I curled up with my luscious dinner. "Okay, so once Kate enters the room, what are you going to do? What's the scenario? Dad's back from a business trip? Girl got bad grades in school?"

"Celebrating our two year connection. The narrative he have his 'Mom'" Kyle wiggled his fingers to tell me there was no Mom in their relationship. "left us out in the cold and our feelings started to take shape after that."

"In the narrative she's your adopted daughter?"

"Yeah, cause biological was just too weird for us."

I took a bite of my food and continued to listen. The scenario was pretty tame by most standards. Kate's going to be annoyed that he almost forgot their anniversary, but when he brings out the toys, vibrater, rope, his paddle to spank her when she mouths off. From what I understood he was 'training' Kate to be a good replacement for her 'Mom'.

"So after the mild spanking you'll be taking her home."

"Yup, there I'm going to let her drink. Then I plan on putting her on my knee and… do i have to tell you this Lynn, this is kinda." He trailed off a blush hitting him. Yeah I didn't need to know all the details.

"It's fine. But from what I'm hearing it's pretty light."

"Well-" Now here comes the flustered Kyle. The guy was the lead in their life, but next to another Dom… the boy just bows out. "I want it to be romantic."

And that's the difference. Kyle wants a romantic BDSM scene, it's doable, don't get me wrong. But for their dynamic, well light spanking and tieing up is as far as they go. Me on the other hand… If I had a guy who wanted me, I would want him to give me a list for a scene. Maybe even an interrogation about where he's been all day. With the final break down being him proposing. But that's if I was getting proposed to during a BDSM scene. Which is a horse of a different color than normal proposals.

There was also the face that whoever proposed to me would have to be at least kinky enough to know I needed to be in charge. There would need to be a small dynamic in our normal lives. Something where I was the one they leaned on and that they would help me do things. At night I might get a little kinky. Make them wear a splitter bar after dishes so they have to watch me undress without touching. Or working on my rope work and put them in a harness they have to wear all day under their normal cloths. Little things. But it would all depend on their own kinks. I could end up with someone who's a switch and both of us would have to work around that. Or I could be the one person he was sub around. Either way I knew I wanted something like that in my life.

"Fine, I'll stop pestering." I said backing off on him.

We ate in a comfortable silence. I let myself focus on the food and not more on what my dream proposal would be. I'm a rational person. There was no way in hell I was going to find a guy. There's way too much crap for me to sort through. I'm not willing to partner with someone that I can't give my one hundred percent. And until Arkham is fixed I'm not going to be able to give my one hundred percent.

My phone started to buzz on the kitchen counter. Kyle and I both looked at it. A feeling a dread crawled over me. It's nine o'clock at night. Logan would be at home either sleeping or working out before bed. Dad doesn't call me unless he's about to die. And Reba only calls me in the mornings.

I put my food on the coffee table and took the short steps to the phone. The number flashing was unfamiliar to me, but I picked it up any way. The voice I was greeted with was a electronic woman's voice. What she said in the message;

"Warning, this is the Arkham Personal Automated Calling System. We are here to notify all Arkham personal that at eight thirty this Friday evening Harly Quin, Joker, Mad Hatter, and Scarecrow have escaped from Arkham Asylum. Be on your guard. If you have any information please call the Arkham escape hotline, that number is-"

I lowered the phone from my ear feeling a little numb. The last thing I said to Joker was threatening. Could he have escaped so he could take his vengeance out on me? And Jonathan escaped too? What was he going to do with me in the city?

Kyle saw the look on my face. "Lynn, you okay?"

I just shook my head. The best thing that could happen is Joker and everyone leaves me alone. The worst… Well I probably have a few hours until Joker figures out where I live. I might as well clean up dinner and get Kyle to safety.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about how short this chapter is. The next chapter is a monster, so be ready for all the villains! And yes there's going to be some Lynn and Jonathan. Also I get to have them have a small heart to heart. I hope everyone is as excited as I am!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Joker didn't attack me the night of his escape. And Jonathan didn't come knocking either. All of Saturday morning I spent indoors. I kept telling myself that I was probably safer going outside, but my apartment felt safe, which was the real truth. No one was going to attack me up there.

There is one good thing about being stuck inside all day. I can organize without distraction. Poor Carl had to deal with me. He just sat on top of a large mountain of clothes I had pulled from my shoe box of a closet. A lot of the clothes were things I couldn't fit into anymore. Jeans I wore when I was my smallest. I found a large sweat shirt from my old high school. It was still thick and I could probably fit into it.

At the very bottom of the closet was a small box. The writing wasn't mine, it was more jagged. It said 'Move to Dorm'. That caught my curiosity. I pulled the box out into my living room and like some crime scene detective I opened it up with a gentle care. Inside was more clothes. Only they weren't my cloths. These were baggy button ups that had patches sewn onto them. Large pants, the person who once worse these faithfully wore belts to keep them up.

Jonathan had moved in with my family during my senior year. He didn't bring much so I collected up as much clothing, good fitting clothing as I could for him. Of course at the time I was still on edge about him. But he wormed his way into the safe zone again. Making me doubt what Logan had told me. I was a complete sucker back then.

Getting to the lowest part of the box I pulled back like something had bitten me. And in a way burlap is rather abrasive. At the very bottom of the box, a box that had gone to Oregon and back with me. The box being undisturbed until I chose to clean out my closet. If I had seen this when I was eighteen I would have fought harder to know what happened. Maybe even gotten Jonathan help early.

See, at the very bottom of the box was the scarecrow mask he used. Well the one that Crow used. It's jagged mouth and hooded eyes, something of fear, that's what he made it for. He didn't just try to save me. He used this mask to kill. And because of that… I wasn't sure if I could forgive him.

* * *

Leaving the club I felt sucsessful. I had a gift card in my pocket to Barnes and Noble, and last I saw Kyle and Kate were having the time of their life. Everyting was going perfectly to script. I was walking home from the club at three am. This is the time of street cleaners, and those last calls. Walk of shame starts up around five or six. To me that means the next few hours are the hours of sin. People hooking up with other people. Those few of them who get to hook up having sex that they'll probably regret. All in all, this is the perfect time to go home and sleep.

I knew something was wrong the moment I walked into the hall that my apartment is on. The lights had been turned off. Now that can be easily explained. sometimes the maintenance guys forget to turn a fuse back on once and a while. It's not a big deal.

Reaching my door I knew something else was wrong. See my door mat was crooked. I'm pretty neat. I like to make sure I'm coming home to a put together house. And a crooked floor mat was not a put together house.

By that time I reached into the bag next to me. I had lengths of rope on top that i had recently used in my interrogation. Sometimes it's good to be a sadist. Under the rope was my floggers. I wasn't going to fool around. If Joker had broken into my house I was going to use my biggest most intimidating whip at my disposal.

Pulling the Dragon's Tail out I felt a bit more secure. I was still in Dom space. A place where I just let go and don't care about what people say or do. Joker could try to gas me. I would still leave a lashing on his face before he does.

When I opened the door I saw the last scene I thought I would be seeing. It wasn't Joker in my living room. No. It was Harly.

Harly looked well. She was dressed in red and black with a dramatic sweep of makeup. Me opening the door didn't get her attention. Of course that could be because she was trying to figure out the remote. Logan had programed my TV remote to work with everything I owned. Of course it's pretty easy to figure out if you know how Logan thinks.

"Harly?" I said my voice cracking as I saw her.

The girl on my sofa turned over in the sofa and smiled up at me. "LYNN!" Jumping from the sofa she pulled me into a tight hug. "Mista J dropped me off for some girl time! But you weren't here-" She paused and looked down at the whip that was in my hands. "Did you get that form Selena?"

I shook my head and walked deeper into my apartment. I could see that Harly had made herself at home. Her shoes were one place. There was a stack of dirty dishes in my sink and a smell of burnt popcorn. "I was at a club."

Now my attire is not 'club' worthy for most of the population, and one look from Harly I knew she was curious about where I was. "It's a club for people… who… umm."

Coming out of the kink closet is not easy. Sure it's not as difficult as telling your parents that you're gay. Or it could be. If my Dad knew I liked torturing people, well, I think that would be the straw that would break the camel's back.

"I was at a club where I was interrogating someone for a combination to a safe." I said as flatly as I could.

"Wait, did you use that." She pointed at the Dragon's Tail. "on them?"

"No. He broke before I pulled out my big toys."

Harly's eyes grew. "How did you do it?"

I walked over to my table and put my bag down on top of it and slowly removed the tools. At this time of night I normally cooled off from a session by cleaning my toys. Other people were having sex. I just washed, inspected, and dried with a proficiency of a skydiver. I first pulled out the lengths of rope I used. They were simple black hemp rope that had become soft from use. I Uncoiled them and laid them far away from the rest of the toys. They would need to be washed by hand and hung to dry in my bathroom. Next I retrieved a bag of clothespins. they would also need hand washing.

Harly stayed close a I pulled out the first of my floggers. It was a suede flogger, one of my first if I remembered correctly. This one was in good shape, but I would need to brush it out in the morning after it had fully dried. "Have any questions."

"Do you like, hit people? Like what that guy does in Fifty Shades."

The name was said. A name I very much had a hateship with. Okay I understand that the book brought BDSM out into the open. Yay, happy day for all those housewives who went out and bought fuzzy hand cuffs and cheap Spencers BDSM gear. Good for you for experimenting. But that book also let a lot of people think that we Doms are nothing but manipulative creeps who stalk people. I've never stalked a person. I don't think I'm sneaky enough to stalk anyone. Also I'm not the kind of Dom who won't put the sub first. It's just not how I work. The sub is trusting me. Any moment they can tell me to stop and I have to listen. They're the ones who have the end say.

I bit back my anger and with the same voice that I had been using all night. That level sounding voice that makes most of the subs I play with cring. "Kind of Harly. That book gets a lot of it wrong."

The girl didn't know. Joker isn't the kind of Sadist who would stop when someone asks. I mean the guy is a known killer. It's not wonder that Harly didn't know about the amount of trust that goes into a scene like that.

"Like what? I mean, it was pretty hot, the whole using his tie to keep her restrained." Harly said rattling off details about the book. Yes I read the book. I had to. There was a wave of kinky people who had that book at their first introduction to my world. I had to know what I was dealing with.

"Well for one Christian, he would be pushed away from the community so fast. There was no negotiation about their contract. And giving the girl you barely know a contract. Hell I don't have a contract with anyone. I don't because to me, that's big shit. I'm going to be with that person, devoted to them and their well being until they call it quits. and yes the sub is the one who calls the shots. They don't feel like doing something, they say the word I drop everything and make sure they are alright."

"But what they do in the book."

"Is vanilla. No electrical play?" I reached into my bag and pulled out a small hard box. I opened it and inside was an electronic contraption. "This is a violet wand. You know those electric globs that you had in college, this is a wand that will electrocute you, in small wedges of course. But for the right person, this is crack. And for that character to have it as his hard limit. HA." I closed the box with a loud 'click'.

The 'click' match the sound to my door opening. I hadn't locked the door when I came in and now I was cursing at myself for not doing it. In the doorway was Joker. His brilliant purple suit and green shirt were the loudest color in my room, and that's saying something since I had the violet wand case out. At first Joker looked confused at what I was doing. His green eyes locked onto the floggers, rope, and other assorted bondage gear I had out on the table.

Harly didn't seem to register the fear that was on the jesters face. "Puddin! Look at what Lynn's been up to. She tortures people for fun? Ain't that interesting!"

Joker closed the door to my apartment but didn't move. Was the Clown Prince of Crime worried I would hit him? Part of me wondered if he would actually like it. He does let Batman hit him enough. It might be a masochistic part of him he's too shy to let out. Or he's nearly impossible to stop unless you're punching him in the face.

"Hello Joker." I said putting the violet wand case back in my bag. I then folded my hands on top of the table. "How are you doing this morning?"

He put on a fake smile. "Well Doc. I thought I was the crazy one I mean." He started to move forward. "You actually use that stuff?"

He was getting close and I thought it was time to pull out the bigger guns. Reaching into the bag I felt it without needing to see it. Producing a small black roll of cloth I unrolled it to show dangerous looking instruments, all of them made out of surgical metal. "I'm rather proficient, yes."

At the sight of the gleaming metal Joker froze. These were well cared for scalpels and needles. The needles was a specialty I did for those who were interested. I know how to do stitches, thanks to a few medical courses I was required to take in my program. At parties I offer sewing up a subs lips if they're too bratty.

"We-well, seems you'll be fitting right in." Joker was looking at Harly. Harly was eyeing a gag that was near me. "Harly, we should let Lynn be. She's going to have a busy night."

"Busy night?" I asked.

Joker's face didn't hide a thing. He scowled and shrugged. "Seems Johnny's going to pay you a visit, soon too."

I ran my hand down the table until I found one of the paddles. "Are you trying to frighten me Joker?"

Joker's eyes didn't leave my hands as I touched the paddle. "No, course not! Why would I. I mean Jonny's been saying he's been wanting to visit, right Harl?"

"Hmmm." Harly muttered picking up one of the clothespins opening and closing it.

"Harly, if you could leave that. I need to clean them."

"What did you do with them?" She asked opening it and closing it again.

"I pinched a man's skin with them. Placed them on and smacked them off with a riding crop. the ones on this thighs did him in." I said offering my hand out to Harly. She gave me the clothespin and smiled. "You have to tell me more when I come over next time."

"N-next time?" Joker said. "Why do you want to annoy the doc?"

Harly turned to joker. "But pookums Lynn's my friend!"

"Joker." I said, my voice still even considering I had a mad man in my house. "This makes Harly happy. And what makes her happy makes me happy."

His lips pulled in, and remarkably the man nodded. "Fine. I'll bring her over when she wants."

Harly grinned. "How about tomorrow!"

"How about our normal Monday Wednesday fridays. I need the weekend to rest." I said looking down at the toys on the table. "I need a life too."

"Ture, you will be having Crane here." Harly muttered. "How about Tuesday Thursday. So you can relaxe."

"That's fine Harly."

The girl turned and headed for the door. Joker looked at me and I just nodded. If he didn't take care of Harly I would make sure there would be hell to pay. He tried to call my bluff, I met him with a full house.

Once they were gone I made sure to lock and put the chain on my door. No one else was getting in that way. Unless they knocked. But I didn't think Jonathan was going to knock.

I didn't go right back to cleaning. Instead I went to my half wrecked kitchen and found my kettle and started to boil some water. From above the stove I found a box of Luzianne tea in bags. This was a gift from my Aunt Betty after I got back to Gotham. She thought I had fallen in love with her Southern tea. I didn't, but someone close to me was addicted to the stuff.

Southern Sweet Tea, yes in capitals, is a tradition that has been known to cause diabetes, and obesity in those who live under the Mason Dixon line. Normal tea is brewed, cooled, then sweetener is added. The South switches the process. First you boil the water, add in the sugar and tea, make sure it's twice to three times the amount of sugar a grown adult can have in a day, and then chill it with ice.

It doesn't take long to make and when I ice the hot amber liquid I notice that outside had started to storm. A small rumble of thunder called out from further away. I felt a little sorry for anyone who was going to be out in that rain. Then again those who are out in the rain are either going to be doing the walk of shame later, or are criminals looking for their next job.

Carl poked his head out of my bedroom. Harly had frightened him, the poor boy didn't do well with new people. I knelt down and scratched him on the top of his head. "It's okay boy. Nothing is going to hurt you. Harly isn't bad."

Outside I hear the rain really start. The splashing of the rain drops was great white noise. I could leave the toys out for tomorrow to clean. No one would blame me. After having two criminals break into my house. I should get some more sleep.

But I knew I wouldn't go to bed.

I knew what was going to happen.

Pouring a glass of ther perfectly chilled Iced Tea I sat it on the table near all my tools and went back to work. Taking my mind off the storm outside I examined the leather floggers and bracers using a saddle soap I got from a western store. I had to take my time on this. Calm down, and get out of my top space.

Carl mewled at me.

The lightning flashed making a strobe effect in my darkened apartment.

I wasn't startled until I heard a window slam shut. I didn't move. The flashing lights made horrific images that I pushed away. Long shadows crawled up from my bedroom where a figure stood. Hands were outstretched, a menacing right hand, a large brimmed hat.

I picked myself from my chair my hand flying behind me to the wall switch. Flipping the light on I saw a sight that drew out a comic chuckle for me. See. The figure that looked so menacing, the figure that would swipe at me and send whatever toxin was his flavor of the month. No, that figure was now was before me was a comic version of Scarecrow.

See the Scarecrow outfit was soaking wet. His large brimmed hat drooped, and his gauntlet looked to have seen better days. The man was nothing but soggy burlap and straw. Underneath was a man who was shivering probably from the cold. His non toxin dealing hand grabbed his hat and mask retching them both off. Jonathan's face was pale, his brown hair sticking to his face. The glasses were speckled with drops of water. This was a man who had been stuck in the storm that was still going outside.

We stood there, me caught behind the table of all my tools, in a dress Jonathan knew too well. Him with a glass of sweet tea in front of him dressed in his Scarecrow outfit. Both of our darker sides were out for both of us to see.

Jon's eyes looked down at the table, his lips tightening. I was ready for what was next. Or I thought I was ready. He pulled his gauntlet off and let it fall to the ground with a clang. "What, the Hell is all of this?"

I straightened up behind my table, my wall of BDSM gear. "Suprise. I had a feeling my secret was going to be bigger than yours."

Jonathan shook his head. "This, this is what that Freak asked you to do. He forced you to do. You remember all of that? Don't tell me this is a relapse from a childhood episode."

"Oh no Jon, you're not allowed to say that. Not while you're in a scarecrow outfit. That would be calling the kettle black." I said crossing my arms.

We stood like that for a moment. Him looking at my secret life. Me staring him down, unashamed of what I've chosen for myself. Jonathan looked at the tea.

"Is that your Aunt Betty's Sweet Tea recipe?"

Now. Something about Jonathan Crane he HATES to admit. He hates his southern heritage. And the only way it shows up is when he says a few key words. Mainly Sweet Tea. Anything that's connected to the words 'sweet tea' ends up in this genteel southern accent. The kind of accent that would fit in with the cast of "Gone with the Wind".

And because of how he said those words, the serious tone was lost to us. I started to laugh and Jonathan blushed and covered his face. "You made tea so I would embarrass myself." He muttered. "If the rest of the Gallery knew."

"They would laugh you're ass out of here. I know." I said uncrossing my arms. "I wish I could have told you sooner Jon… This was part of my therapy, after I left rehab."

To his credit he didn't start yelling. Instead he looked at the tools on the table with a clinical eye. "You have a large collection."

"Some women like to collect art pieces. Some other people have an addiction to shoes. I know a woman who's obsessed with wool, she's a knitter, every week she comes home with more yarn than she'll ever use." I laughed at that. "This is my, well hobby isn't a good way of putting it, lifestyle, that's closer."

Jonathan picked up one of the scalpels examining it closely. "You cut people?"

"Only when they asked. I had this one Catholic man ask me to write the Lord's prayer in latin. That was one of my favorite scenes."

He carefully put the scalpel back shivering. It occurred to me that the man might be cold. He was still dripping on the ground. "How did you get caught in the rain?" I asked walking over to my bedroom. Carl keeping close shooting what I assumed to be a cat's version of the stink eye.

"Your fire escape was rusted. You might want to talk to your apartment manager about that." He said following me to my bedroom. I had bagged up the old cloths I wasn't going to use. The only thing that was on the bed now was Jonathan's old box of clothing.

I reached into the box and pulled out a pair of sleep pants and a threadbare t-shirt. "Here, these are yours." I said tossing them over to him.

Jonathan caught them and looked at the article with a shocked expression. "You had these?"

retrieving his first mask I waved it out in front of him. "Just found it earlier today. Seems you left your old cloths with Dad. Dad thought they were mine, and moved them with me."

I let Jonathan change in the bathroom. His soggy 'super villains' outfit was going to dry in the bathroom. If he was lucky he could put them back on in a few hours. If he wasn't lucky… well Carl will have found a new toy to play with. With everything put away I walked back to the dining room and fetched the bottle of scotch I had. Pour both of us neats I sat one down in front of Jon who had just finished the last of the tea. Me sitting on the chair that was next to the sofa.

"You aren't panicking." He said picking the scotch up.

"I don't panic like I used to." I said not looking at him.

"Why the dress?"

I shrugged. "So many people in the BDSM community wear latex and leather. Sure it looks good, but I always came back for more, formal of dresses."

"So you're a Goddess?"

He didn't know. And for that I had to hold back my normal response. "I normally ask those I play with to call me Miss, or My Lady. Misstress." It was hard for me to even say that word. "Or Goddess is still a touchy subject."

We sipped on our scotches, the rain outside was still coming down, flashes of it brightened the room. Carl sat between us looking from me to Jonathan. Cats are funny little creatures, and Carl is a prime example. If he doesn't like someone, you know it. But if he likes someone-

Carl jumped into Jonathan's lap. The poor man froze as the cat helped himself kneading and turning around until he found the perfect angle to lay down. Both Jonathan and I watched in shock. So Carl thought Jonathan was alright.

"Were you trying to scare me when you planned your visit?" I asked taking us both away from the cat on Jon's lap. Though Jon's left hand started to pet Carl as if by instinct.

"I heard Joker was going to pay you a visit."

"Yeah, he did, but he learned I wasn't bull shitting."

"Lynn. The Gallery likes you. You know that."

What did he mean 'the Gallery likes me'? From what I've witnessed the Gallery was more than happy to run me down and try to kill me at a moments notice. That doesn't give the impression of friendship, or even tolerance.

"Joker's not going to mess with you. And I won't let the others touch you."

"I don't need your protection." I said almost reflexively. For the last five years I've learned to take care of myself. I didn't need to be dependant on someone else. Even if it was someone who wanted to help me for good reasons.

Jonathan smile. "I can see that."

"You're taking this better than I thought you would. You saw what happened in Georgia."

The man shrugged leaning back swirling his scotch. "I saw, but I know that sometimes what we fear is what makes us the most powerful. You were frightened that you liked what you did. And those years we had in college. You becoming that perfect coed with the athlete of a boyfriend. You were hiding yourself. But this. You have strength. Strength I wished for you when you left. If this is what's helping you. Alright. Good." He then paused. "But I want to know why. How does it feel good for you?"

It didn't take a doctor in psychology to know what Jonathan was trying to pull. He was 'curious about my kink', aka, he wanted to know exactly what I liked. A small part of me hoped he would like this. And playing into a million and one fantasies I've had. Every 'lets coroupe an innocent soul' playthroughs I've had used this one sentence as the kick off.

"Do you want me to show you?"

I might have said that less sulterly than I wanted to. My voice cracked knowing that if he said no then I would know where our relationship laied. It would be me wondering if Jonathan had any feelings for me. I would know I was no longer interesting enough for him.

But.

"What did you have in mind."

Oh shit.

I hadn't expected him to say that. I mean yeah I was willing to show him the basics of my life. But him actually being interested in it? My heart was beating so fast I thought a humming bird was taking residence. "Are you sure?"

It was less of a question and more of a warning. This was the point of no return. I was about to do something so stupid-

"Yes Lynn. Show me how this helps."

I knocked back the rest of my scotch and coughed. "What fantasies do you have Jon? Are there any strange desires you've had?"

If he was weirded out by my question he didn't say show it. "Student teacher relationship. Kind of hard to forget that." His lips did a small quirk into a smile. "Of course I want my student to seduce me, practically use me to make herself feel better."

"Alright, I'll call your Professor Crane and you can call me Lynn or Miss Coleman, how's that?" I said. "If you're ever uncomfortable you need to say the word Red. That's your safe word. Say that I'll stop. If I gag you Hold up two fingers on your left hand and I'll stop. Alright?"

"You do this often don't you?"

"I just got back from an interrogation. Got a Barnes and Nobles gift card out of it." I said with a small swell of pride. "Now, I'm not going to hit you with anything. I think whips and floggers are out, knowing your history."

We both got up and walked to my kitchen table. Jonathan and I looked at the tools. "Well, you can always restrained me. Blind fold me. then… I'm not really sure."

"I'll start with light sensations, ice, warm things, soft things, simple. We'll see how the scene plays out for us." I said my voice even. The only way I could still be this rationale was the fact that my top space was coming back with a vengeance. "What names can I call you?"

"Call me anything."

I nodded. "Well then Professor, how about we start the scene with you on the sofa reading. I'll start the scene when I walk into the room from my bedroom."

Jonathan took his place and I walked to my bedroom my knees shaking. This wasn't a simple pick up play. This was going to be more than that. This was me reliving the last time Jonathan and I were alone together.

Digging through my drawers I found the box of condoms I had recently bought. It's not like I thought I was going to get lucky anytime soon. Condoms are a really easy way to keep sex toys clean. Just pop one on, have fun and throw it away. I made sure I had one on the nightstand. Just to be prepared.

Turning to face the living room I took a deep breath and marched my way in.

Jonathan was laying on my sofa. His glasses were in one hand. His other was laying on top of Carl. The cat was laying on Jonathan's chest looking up at me with those sleepy cat eyes. The sound of Carl's purs could be heard from across the room.

Looking at how Jonathan's day probably had been, between hiding from the GCPD, Batman, and any other villains who had broken out. He had to figure out where I was living, then in the middle of a thunderstorm broke into my apartment where he got to learn a shocking secret about the girl he once knew. Yeah if I was him I would pass out as well.

After a moment of watching him sleep I scurred around the house finding a second blanket. I found a floral printed quilt that had never been used, it was a gift from Aunt Betty. Taking my time I placed it around Jonathan's feet. If he wanted it he could reach down and pull it up over himself.

When it was my turn to slide into bed I thought back to how three am is never a good time at night to do anything. Not even a rekindling of something. Cause it only takes one cat to ruin a half way okay scene.

* * *

A/N: Yes I'm cruel. But in all honesty I wanted to write this story to show how 'normal' these villains can be. Also who can say no to Crane with a kitten on top of him? I do have a reasoning behind Joker's fear of Lynn. Joker is not able to connect a sadist to someone who also wants to care for people. The idea just weirds him out. Knowing Lynn is a 'nice' doctor and knowing she likes to torture people just throws him for a loop that he can't correct from.

I do want to give a shout out to naturalbornsynner for being so awesome and posting a review! You really do make my day. Also don't worry, there's a lot more of Jonathan and Lynn coming up!

Don't forget to read and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When I next opened my eyes I was looking at a clock that read 9:23. Five hours of sleep… not the worst I had done after a party. Come to think of it, normally I stay up all early morning so I can clean. But I hadn't cleaned last night. No, Harly and Joker paid a visit. That and-

I turned around in my bed to see Carl. He was laying on top of Jonathan's first scarecrow mask. The damn cat looked smug about it too. 'oh? this is important. That means it'll make the perfect bed.' Thanks Carl.

More of the night before came back to me. I had changed out of my club dress into a long night gown. Yes a nightgown, and no it wasn't sexy, just your run of the mill Lane Bryant tshirt nightgown that has some sassy saying. this one was 'I woke up this way'. Well that's appealing.

From the other side of my bedroom door I could smell something heavenly cooking. I walked into my living room to see that my tools were still on the table where I left them. But my kitchen was spotless. In the center of it was Jonathan spinning around with a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other.

Watching him hum to himself I got to see something innocent. Something no one else in Arkham would ever know about Jon. I loved seeing him like this… it was almost like, like he was normal.

His eyes caught me and now I could see the slightly manic look to them. No, this wasn't normal, this was just Crow. The cheery one.

" **Well ain't it the Princess waking from her slumber.** " Crow's thick southern accent spilled out.

I wasn't afraid of Crow anymore. Not since Jonathan and I sat down and worked out what was really going on in his mind. See Crow was a defence that he had made. He was the cordial one. The one that could take the bullying. Jonathan was the angry one. The one who would not forgive. If you could figure that out then you would figure out the mystery that is Jonathan Crane.

"How are you Crow?" I said keeping my distance.

" **Not too shabby. I have some French toast here. Jonny thought you would want something to eat. He is sorry about last night. That cat of yours.** " He shook his head smiling.

"He's a cuddler. I know."

Jon's eyes became less gleeful and I could see the walls build up. Jonathan was back. "I feel a little inept."

He passed me a plate of french toast. I placed it on the counter near me and got us knives and forks. "What do you mean?"

He flipped the eggy bread in the frying pan. "Last time we were together… well. I think you've had better lovers since."

Right…

"Jon it was both of our first times. I think we can write that off as us needing more experience. Back then I was more than willing."

He looked over his shoulder. "Back then?"

"Last night would have gone too far. I'm a doctor at the facility you get care at. I would be breaking the rules. I was stupid for even thinking I could try what we were going to do last night."

Placing his french toast on his plate he turned to me. Me giving him the knife and fork. We ate for a long moment. The uncomfortable silence was broken by the next thing he said.

"But you wanted to."

God did I want to. "I still have feeling Jon. Those don't go away."

I could see the man puff up like a blue jay who just saw a perspective mate. A small smile and a boyish blush was all I needed to know that yes, feeling don't go away. Even after five years the two of us acted like school kids who didn't know how to kiss.

We put the dishes in the sink for later. Jon just leaned on the counter watching me. And I was just as guilty. Yes I knew us saying we had feelings was good to get off our chests. But acting on them. I wanted to keep my job in Arkham. Sleeping with one of the patients was a sure way of getting fired. Or go crazy given what Dr. Arkham thought.

But I wasn't actually Jon's doctor. I just happened to work at Arkham. Other than me giving him medication once a day we didn't know each other. I didn't over see any of his treatments. It's not like I could pull a few strings and get him released when it pleased me. Nope. I just happened to work in Arkham.

"You're rationalizing your feelings." Jonathan said quietly. "You're telling yourself that you aren't my doctor, so it's alright if we fool around for a bit."

"I didn't think about fooling around." I defended.

"You were thinking about having sex with me."

Okay, yes I was. "Fine, I was."

He smiled at that. A break from the cerebral mind. "Let me guess, because you aren't my doctor you think it's alright if we confess our feelings for each other and what? Make out? Have sex? Something like that?"

"Would you not want to sleep with me again?"

That damn boyish smile didn't leave him. it only took two steps for the distance between us to vanish. And I wasn't sure who took those steps, him or me. But soon we were flush against each other. HIm all jagged edged, and me all curves. that difference was almost perfect. We were lacking in what each other had.

His hands ran up my arms, soft, and light summoning goosebumps in their wake. I shivered, but it didn't stop me from doing the same back. His own shiver was evident. We continued to touch any skin that was visible. No, this wasn't kinky sex. This was true bonding. Reconnecting through touch.

I'll credit Jonathan with the first kiss. I was mesmerized with touching that when his lips brushed mine I lost myself. Getting on my toes I deepened the kiss, both of us groaning as we did. His hands wrapped around my waist pulling me ask close to him as possible. As a response I gave him a light bite on his lower lip.

"Ow." He said recoiling.

I just quirked an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong Dr. Crane? Can't take a bit of foreplay?"

All men get his look. It's the expression that means all brain functions were being sent over to the other head on their bodies. Said head was already causing a warmth against my hip. "I-uh."

Grabbing the man's hand I pulled him across the kitchen, living room and into the bedroom where I pushed him down landing squarely on top of him. Below me Jonathan let out a small groan but smiled up at me as I continued the kissing we had experience in the kitchen. Now there was no rules. Lips, tongue, teeth were all in play now. Was it a little sloppy… yes. To my knowledge I've been Jon's only… everything.

Pulling up his shirt I gripped this sides rising the shirt higher and higher. Thankfully Jon pulled the thing off his head letting me see his pale chest. Was the muscle bound like Bruce Wayne and David? No. And suddenly I knew why I liked Jon. I felt like I could physically break him if I wanted to. This breakable men was something I was into.

"You're perfect Jonathan." I said pushing myself down locking my lips on his.

We laid there, exploring each other's lips. There was a long minute where I nibbled on his neck contemplating about being a dick to him or not. If I left a hickey every villain in Arkham or at least in Gotham would know Scarecrow had a girlfriend. The idea did excite me, but being responsible I knew he shouldn't have it. This relationship would need to be kept quiet.

Above me Jonathan moaned. "Have there been others?"

I was half way from his shoulder to his abdomen when he said that. I kissed back up getting little sighs from him. "No. You've always been it." I said reaching his lips again.

That look on his face. A bit of pride was not easy to hide. "So no one else even interested you?"

"I learned my lesson Jon. If I even tried to date another guy I felt horribly bored by them. Who else do I know will contemplate the mind of college students with me."

He cut off anything else I was going to say by flipping me over on the bed and smashing his lips to mine… it actually wasn't that comfortable. Our teeth clashed, but Jonathan persisted. His hands, one of them balancing him the other sliding down my night gown cupping one of my breasts, which made me moan.

"I've missed you." He said into my ear. "I'm not going to let you go again."

As he started to kiss down my neck I close my eyes. In all honesty. I missed him as well. I missed our talks late at night. the way Jon would hold my hand. we've always had small ways of showing our affection. He never had to buy me a dozen roses or sing really bad love songs. No. Jonathan showed his affection through simple touch. Through keeping an eye on me. And not in the creepy stalker way. He used his mastery of fear to stop people from harming me.

If that's not devotion. Then I don't know what is.

From the night stand my phone started to ring. I knew the cheery tone was for Kate. Oh god, please tell me she's calling for good news.

"I have to get that."

Jon looked down at me raising an eyebrow.

"Last night her boyfriend proposed to her, I swore I would stay by my phone after incase things went south."

Jonathan was still kissing my neck. "Answer, but I'm not going anywhere."

I picked up the phone. "Kate?"

On the other side of the phone I could hear Kate and a mix of traffic. "LYNN! Oh My GOD!"

My aroused brain was shocked awake by Kate's loudness. "Could you quiet it down?" I said trying to hold back a moan. "I had a long night."

"Wait, did you leave home with someone?"

I never leave home with anyone. Jonathan stopped his attack on my neck and shoulders and looked up at the phone.

"No, I just had a long night." I then paused. "Kate, are you outside?"

"Yeah I'm a block away! I need to see you."

Fuck.

"Kate I'll see you when I get here." I said turning my phone off. Turning to Jon. "You need to get out of here now."

He blinked. "What?"

"Kate's coming over, and last she knew of you was that you're a crazy super villain who will gas people for the hell of it."

I didn't mention the fact that Kate was weary of Jonathan. For the last few years I kept the subject of him to a minimum. And for good reasons. Kate didn't understand what I saw in him. She didn't know everything the two of us had lived through, survived through. Because of that she has more than happy to blame Jonathan for anything that was wrong with me.

Jon let out an undignified groan. "Well there goes the moment."

"I'm really sorry Jonathan. I didn't know she would come to the house." I said getting off of the bed. I moved to the bathroom, thankfully his clothes were dry. "I owe you a raincheck."

I left Jon to change as I did a quick search around my apartment for any other signs of him. His gauntlet was on the coffee table. I took great care in moving it to my bedroom. The dishes in the sink were going to have to stay like that. Kate couldn't be that concerned on how many dishes I use. She'll have bigger problems.

Jon came out of the bathroom adjusting his glasses. In the light I could see his clothing better. It looked like a more put together version of his first scarecrow outfit. There were pockets and places for him to hide weapons if he needed it. The gauntlet looked like it would need some repairs, but it was probably nothing compared to what Jonathan has been through before.

He was checking some final calibrations when I walked up to him. He looked up from over his glasses at me. "You're not going to tell Dr. Akram about this?"

"You know I would be fired if I did."

He reached out with his normal hand and took mine. Just holding my hand. No kiss. No declaration of love. But for Jonathan Crane holding my hand was his way of saying he loved me. I know that. I understood him in that way.

"You want to make an appointment to see me again?" He asked picking up the scarecrow mask.

From my living room I heard a knock. Shit. Kate was already here.

"I'll think about it professor," I said pushing him to the window where the fire escape was. "I'll be sure to bring a good bottle of scotch next time."

Jonathan smiled then slipped on the scarecrow mask. "That will be lovely Dr. Coleman." He gave my hand one last squeeze and turned to the window. I didn't have time to watch him leave. I turned to the living room and opened the door as I head my window close from the back of the apartment.

Opening the door I could see Kate had chosen to do the walk of shame this morning. She was still dressed in her schoolgirl clothes that she wore to the club last night. Her makeup had smudged well beyond what I would be called a smokey eye.

There was a brief moment that I had to wait. Was this a good run to your friends house or a bad run to your friends house. Both start off the same way. Excitement can also look like while fits of crying. Or they do when you're Kate.

"LYNN!" SHe shouted.

I cringed. "Volume." I said backing up. Kate invaded my apartment throwing her coat to one side and her bag to another. I didn't wait for pleasantries. "What happened? Are you okay? Why aren't you over at Kyles. You guys always have brunch after parties."

Kate turned around and thrusted her left hand at my face. It took me a moment to figure out why she was throwing her hand at me. Then I got it. On her ring finger was the ring Kyle had picked out. I was speechless. Yes I had a hand in helping out with this, but still, knowing my friend was getting married, there was nothing like it.

"HE proposed!" She said in a less shrieky voice.

From behind her outside my window I thought I saw Jonathan's shadow and a small part of me felt jealousy. Kate was getting that relationship, one that could understand her and how she worked. Relationships like that don't happen anywhere. They take a lot of trust and time to grow.

"That's amazing." I said smiling back. "Let me get you some coffee."

"No no. I'll be good. Kyle also got me a collar. Like this is going to be thee collar I wear from now on. Can you believe it?"

I nodded and walked over to my kitchen. Kate might not want coffee, but I sure as hell did. between the events of the night before and Jonathan and I this morning. I needed something to unfog me and get my mind moving. As I filled up my coffee pot I looked through my living room and to my bedroom. Carl had found the old scarecrow mask again, his fluffy form had balled on top of it. I think Carl has found a new cat bed. I'll have to tell Jonathan.

* * *

A/N: And I'm still a jerk for letting them hook up. It's okay though there's a lot more of these to in the future. I'm currently writing chapter 20 right now. A lot of my inspiration comes from one of my real world friends. She's huge into the BDSM community and I've been using her as my main research advisor for this story. Also since I work at a use bookstore I get inundated with a thousand copies of '50 Shades or Grey' and having known people in the community and having read the book I thought if I was going to write a character who is into BDSM I would do as much justice as possible. Hence is why I have a female Dom who is a sadist but is also a caregiver to show that they can be in the same person with out contradicting either part of them. I do need to thank FAD (Female Artists of Domination) for the help they gave as well when I was shaping Lynn and shaping another OC I'll be writing about in the future.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The week after Joker and company escaped I was left with very little to do. My job was to take care of Harly. So instead of being stick in my office I chose to stay in the medical wing. Ted and Mary were watching over a few patients who had gotten beaten up during the escape. I didn't think talking to Jonathan about how he treats his minions would help their situation.

"You know these boys are lucky." Ted said walking over to me. I had leftovers that I had warmed up in the microwave for lunch. "Last time Joker broke out, ten of his guys got caught in the laughing gas. It wasn't pretty."

"How did they escape this time?" I asked my mouth still full of chicken and pesto.

"Well seems Joker bribed some of the new guards. It's not hard to do really. They get paid poorly and their job sucks. Only problem with Joker is sometimes he'll pay up, sometimes he'll just stab you."

I shook my head. "I hope Harly can handle herself."

Yes I know Harly was able to keep up with Joker. I was just worried about the day Joker was going to find her boring and then put a bullet through her brain. The guy wasn't stable. And any day now Harly would be back because he sold her out.

From my belt I heard a small beeping sound. My phone had a text from the front. I looked back down at my chicken pesto and sighed. We'll it was good while it lasted. "Guys I think they need me for something. Mind if I stash my lunch in your fridge. I won't be able to get to the office."

Minutes later I was marching down the hall to where patient entrance was. I could hear the crying from down the hall. It didn't take a genius to tell me who it was. It seems Harly was sold out sooner that I thought.

The scene I walked in on pulled on my heartstrings. Harly was already back in her scrubs, her face was bruised up and her hair was a mess. From her nose I could see snot pooling out as she wailed. I've said this before, no one looks good when they're crying. Harly was a prime example of that.

Her light blue eyes locked onto me as I entered the room. The room itself was used to make sure the patients knew the rules. This normally included where they were going to be taken next. Guards moved aside as I reached Harly. The girl stopped her crying and started to sniff cleaning her nose with the sleeve of her scrubs.

"Harly." I said in a soft soothing tone. "Hun, what happened?"

She blinked at me for a long minute. Maybe she was in denial and would dissociate. But almost comically she threw her head back and started to cry again. "Joker! He don't know he left me with the stash! Batbrain found me an… an."

He probably tried to detain her and she put up a fight, a fight that lead to her bruising. Harly didn't have to tell me any more. Joker had sat her up, but she wasn't going to believe that. She wasn't going to see any fault in Joker until something really big happens. Or she saw someone else have the same problem.

Reaching out I took her hand. "How about we go to my office and talk about this?" I looked up to Cash who nodded approval.

* * *

Once inside my office I was a flurry of motion. See here's the real reason why I asked for a mini fridge for my office. Cracking the door open there in the far back behind my lunch bag was the only pain medicine for a broken heart. Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream. I had four pints of the stuff in different flavors.

"Okay Harl. What's your poison? I'm a big fan of Chunky Monkey, but for tonight I'll give up for you." I said letting her look into the fridge.

"Do ya have Cherry Garcia?" She said her voice hitching.

I pulled out the holy pint of ice cream and sat us on my sofa. Harly was still sniffling as I opened my bag and pulled out my computer. "Want to watch some Netflix?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Well, when I was in highschool I had a guy I liked, but after learning some things about him I became frightened of ever talking to him. I still liked him so when he asked for us to stop dating I sat in my room all night long and ate ice cream and watched Princess Bride."

Harly blinked and looked at the computer. "You're going to put on Princess Bride?" She smiled. "I love that movie."

Here's a truth. All women no scratch that, all rational humans love Princess Bride. Between the romance story between Wesley and Buttercup to the action with Fezzik and Inigo it's a movie made perfectly for both sexes. No one can resist it. Trust me on this.

I pulled the movie up and settled in next to Harly. We watched as the grandfather and grandson bickered at the start of the movie. Harly looked over to me blinking away tears. "Joker's gonna come back for me, right?"

I pulled my lips in holding back anything hurtful about Joker. I had promised Joker I would ruin him if he hurt Harly. And in my book having her get beat up by Batman is enough hurt for me. But I couldn't just go out and say 'Yeah you're guy's a creep, ditch him.', no that doesn't work. Someone tried that with me once… It's a miracle I can still call him my friend after the things I said.

"We'll have to see hun." I said lowering my voice.

"He didn't know the car was being tracked." She defended.

Joker might not have. And that was a possibility I had to think about. Joker knew I was gunning for him. Would he be reckless enough to ditch Harly and face whatever I was going to do to him? It's Joker, yes he's reckless enough!

"We don't know what he's thinking." I said with a sigh. "No one knows what's going on in his head."

We were quiet again, both of us getting wrapped up in the movie. Buttercup's kidnapping, the amazing dule, all the way up to Wesley showing his charming face. Cary Elwes… He was one hell of a looker. But beside me Harly had finished her pint and was curled up. Her voice popped up, it was quiet, so quiet that I wasn't sure if she was trying to speak to me or not.

"They might put me in solitary…"

"Hmm?" I said looking over at her.

Harly looked over at me, her face was so pale. "Solitary… it's." She shook her head. "Dr. Arkham made it after Joker and I started to date. I've never been, but Puddin has… it's hell. Pure hell."

My conversation with Bruce was ringing in my ears. "What happens in solitary?"

Harly shrugged. "Don't know. Mr. J wouldn't talk about it. He just told me to never piss anyone off enough to go there."

I leaned back in the sofa. Solitary, there had to be something about that. Dr. Arkham did not talk to me about solitary. But I had heard it mentioned. Zaz's had been taken there after he attacked me on my first day. Everyone in the prison seemed to be worried about it. How bad could it actually be?

* * *

I don't know how David convinced me to go to dinner with him again. Alright I do know. He said I could pick the restaurant and he could tell me about how some of our old friends turned out. I'm a fiend for gossip. And knowing the jerk athletes have become beer bellied nobody's really perks me up.

The restaurant I had picked was a southern kitchen with a modern twist. The paper had a story about the chef, seems he once did hard time in South Carolina and when he got out he was given a job as a wish washer at a world class restaurant. The world class chef had taken him under his wing and rose the guy up to stardom. It took me a week for me to get a reservation, but it was well worth it.

I had gotten myself a scotch, because of the chill in the air I took it neat. Across from me David had water with a slice of lemon. We had been doing idle chit chat for the first half of the meal. But once we were set with our meals, me a Macaroni and cheese that was wood fire baked, and David with a salmon, things changed.

"I heard that there was an escape from Arkham?" He said starting to dissect his meal.

I was caught in the middle of my first molten bite, me needing to take in deep cooling breaths to get the pasta and cheese to the right temperature. Hastily I swallowed. "Yes, some of the gallery broke out."

David looked up at me a line was creasing on his forehead. "Lynn."

Oh god. I hate it when people say my name first. That normally means they're going to say something I'm not going to agree with.

"I know Crane is out."

The restaurant paused around me. Well I was getting a kick of adrenaline because my fight or flight responses was getting turned on. David didn't mention Jonathan often. Jonathan and him never really got to meet. David knew Jon and I were friends. He did not know about Georgia and everything else. There was no way he could find out about it now.

I scooped more of the pasta. "Yeah. he did. Him, Hatter, Joker and Harly. Though Harly is back now. Did you know that Batman punches women? Harly probably deserved it, maybe she kicked him or tried to shoot-"

"Aren't you scared?" David said his voice carried an edge, that crease in his forehead was now hard. "Crane knew you. He could come after you. Try to kill you."

"He could have killed me while I was working in Arkham." I scoffed. "Please. Jonathan-"

"Jonathan?" David said putting his fork down. "You use his first name?"

I didn't stop. I took a huge bite of me meal and chewed while I thought about how I was going to calm David down. Yes I used Jon's first name. We're friends… maybe something else too, but that's still up for negotiation, I trust that he won't come after me.

"We're on good terms. He's promised not to hurt me."

David shook his head. "Too easy of pray right?"

I blinked. "What?"

"You would be too easy for him to hit."

Looking around the room I felt a little off. "There's normally no logical reason, other than we have each other's respect. That's all. it's the same way with Joker. I pinned him and told him to back down. The guy's not going to hurt me. Getting respect is how you work with the people in Arkham. Make them feel safe around you." Or in Joker's case show him you're prepared to play dirty. "After that, they'll be the ones to look out for you."

David shook his head again and picked up his fork. "Crane tried to shoot me."

I never knew that. "What?"

"Yeah, when he brought the gun to class. He was aiming for me. Only he's a pathetic shot. Missed me by a couple of feet. I always wondered why he wanted to shoot at me? Me? What did I ever do to the guy except debate him in class?"

David was now back on the subject of himself. About how great it was back in college. How he did nothing but tailgate and go rock climbing. It was all about him. Not about how I was the one who organized all his activities. How I was the one who stayed up all night and helped him cram for an exam. Not that I was getting sick and over exerting myself. No. David was a narcissist. A standard better than everyone Narcissist. He hadn't changed. He probably never would. His ego is bigger than himself.

I looked down at my meal. Yes the food was good enough that I debated staying and listen to David chat more about how he was blameless. If there is one thing I knew about David Sterling it was that he was NOT blameless. Jonathan had not missed. He had brought the gun to class to scare the shit out of David after he found out why I was leaving. Jonathan didn't think it through obviously. But it was an act that endeared me even more to him. No one else in the world has ever threatened someone for me.

No one else in the world has killed for me too.

David was looking for a response from me. I had lost track of what he was saying and honestly, the mac and cheese could get reheated once I was home.

"Waiter!"

* * *

I'm going to give Bruce this, and only this. He has one hell of a Butler. Alfred's his name, and being a fantastic cook and peace keeper is his game. When Bruce called me and asked for dinner I was sent into a blind panic. What does one wear when they're having dinner at Wayne Manor? Ever since I lost my mother I had a mild interest in Bruce. It was like he was a guid for the pain I was going through. When I got back from Georgia I took an active interest in the antics he was in. So going to Wayne Manor… it was my teenage dreams coming true.

Only my dreams were normally filled with lavish parties and people hanging on my every word. What I got was a solitary dinner with Bruce. He did take us into a nice dining room. The dark wood with its elegantly carved angels and greek gods was like having a miniature audience looking down at us. There wasn't much to look at either. I had my work clothes still on, and Bruce was in a suit that probably cost more than the whole of my BDSM collection.

Dinner was a brilliantly made steak and baked potato. Bruce must have told Alfrid I was a meat and potato kind of girl, cause the food was amazing. The beef had to be imported from New York cause the only time I ever had beef this good was in New York. I was savoring every bite trying not to make erotic sounds as I ate.

On the opposite side of the very long table Bruce was eating away like this was a normal Tuesday night dinner. For him it just might be a 'normal' dinner. Lucky.

"So, how's Arkham been?"

I had just stuck a rather large chunk of steak in my mouth when he asked. Quickly I swallowed the partially chewed beef and looked up. "Well… not well. Not with Joker escaping. Harly's back though, and she told me some interesting stuff."

Bruce lowered his fork waiting for me to continue for my story. I'll give the guy this. He's polite, which is funny considering he's such a playboy out in public. I didn't drop my fork though I cut myself a new slice of well aged beef and started talking.

"They call it Solitary. Now in all my time in Arkham I haven't seen a place where the more disruptive patients go. I know they go somewhere and they aren't the same when they come back. I just thought it was more intensive care, you know?" I said lifting my fork up. "I'm going to try checking around for it. But without any of my contacts inside of Arkham-"

"Contacts?" Bruce asked lifting a thick eyebrow.

I gave a small nod. "Jonathan and I are on good terms. He would be able to get information I needed without Arkham noticing."

"He's still out there isn't he?" Bruce said his voice carrying a hollow sound to it.

I nodded. "Between you and me, I've seen Joker and Jonathan. Joker was picking Harly up a few nights before Batman brought her in. Jonathan came to visit right after."

Bruce had stopped eating completely. He even went so far as to place his napkin on the table, a true sign of being done. "Did he try to hurt you?

And that's the common reaction to someone finding out you had a super villain in your house. "No. Jonathan was nothing but kind. He wanted to make sure Joker didn't get a piece of me. Also he was soaked to the bone." I shook my head. "I let him sleep over, for old times."

Bruce gave me the look. That disappointed parental look my father gave when I spoke about going after Jonathan. "You should have called the police."

"And what would have happened? Jonathan would see me as an enemy and either gas me, or just never come back to me for help again. Those in Arkham need to know that I'm safe. That no matter what they can come to me for help. Jon did that."

"Did anything happen?"

Thanks to my Cat and to Kate nothing did happen.

"Nope. He came over, I made him a drink, he passed out on the sofa and I went to bed. In the morning he made breakfast and was out the door before anyone could see him."

Bruce nodded. "You really think you can get to him?"

I took a bite from my steak, I was not going to let that go to waste. I'm not a rich billionaire who can afford to waste good food. Finishing my bite I pondered for a long moment.

"Yes, I think I can really get to Jonathan."

Bruce nodded and leaned back in his chair. From the door behind him his butler Alfred walked in with all the grace of a dancer. This man had to be in his sixties or seventies but he looked and poised and polished as you would expect form a butler.

"Master Bruce." He said in a beautiful english accent. "There seems to be a problem at our south branch of Wayne Enterprises. I'm very sorry to interrupt your dinner."

Bruce's face changed. I've seen changes like this. Shifts that let you meet the requirements given to you. One moment he was charming playboy. Now, I could see a CEO in him. I almost wanted to guess what he would like in a BDSM scene, but that's not a topic for someone I've only had two dinners with.

"I'm sorry Lynn. This takes precedence." He said getting up from the table. "Alfrid make sure Dr. Coleman gets to her car okay. I'll probably be out all night."

Leaving the way Alfrid entered I was left alone with the old buttler. "You don't think I could take a doggie bag home?" I asked looking at my small bit of steak left.

Alfred smiled, he had this grandfather quality to him. Nice freindly. Like I could tell him all my secrets and he would be okay with them. The man should have become a doctor like me. Or he might already have his hands full with his employer.

"I will also package the dessert as well, Master Bruce will not be able to enjoy it by the time he gets home anyway."

Graciously Alfred bagged up my dinner and dessert and helped me to my car. Almost five minutes after Bruce had left the table I was driving down the long curvy roads back to Gotham. And the only thing on my mind was how I was going to get more information out of the Gallery. It was obvious my next move. I needed to make friends with more of them more than just Harly and Jon. Shifting my focus to others, people like Penguin, or The Riddler. Penguin might be the better option, a man like him was only in Arkham because he tricked the court in to letting him go there. A man like him would know who to contact. If I could find a way to be on his good side I could get what I needed.

It wasn't until I was back on the highway that I forgot about how bad the traffic normally was on these roads. At nine o'clock at night they were almost tolerable. No one was doing anything too crazy. And there was a lack of car horns honking.

From my rear view mirror was when I first saw it. Dark orange lights, moving at a blinding speed towards me. From the photos on a number of news blogs I had gotten a good idea what the car was. The Dark Knight does have a particular taste in rides. The only thing that bothered me about it was how fast he was moving. He wove in and out of traffic almost causing accidents as he zoomed up behind me.

Now I don't care who you are. Batman is like the cops. Even if you're innocent you see him and you start to asses your life. Did he know about the one time you fought with your brother? Or that time in college where you experimented with pot? Was he going to hunt you down for some other unknown reason?

Thankfully and annoyingly the black super car (I really don't have a better word for it) dodged in front of me making me curse. "Fucking Hell Bats! Can you see the fucking road!" I shouted.

Of course the Dark Knight didn't know what I was saying. Instead he dodged around another car making them almost swerve into me. With some fast maneuvering I was able to get into a clear lane and slow down my speed so I wasn't in the clusterfuck ahead of me. This is why Gotham has such shitty traffic. When you have a vigilante running around in a sports car of doom (still not a good word for it) causing minor accents it's going to fuck up your transportation system.

* * *

A/N: Hello! I really love the end of this chapter, if someone who didn't know much about the Gotham Vigilante I think this would be their response. Right now I'm watching Gotham and I'm really enjoying the take the have with it. It's not ultra realistic and it really works for me. Then again I'm a lover of the Tim Burton Batman movies.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Teddy was the one to set up a small get together. Him, Mary, and myself met up at a bar. Alright it's more of a pub, complete with an irish folk CD that played on repeat every hour and a half. The dark green walls had black and white photographs that I had to guess were not from the owner's personal collection. More likely he bought them at flea markets around Gotham.

I had sat down ordering a midrange scotch, thanks to the chill in the air I was able to drink it without ice. The amber liquid though laid untouched for a good hour till the other members of my party came in. First was Teddy.

Out of his uniform Teddy looks almost normal. If you forgot about his eyepatch that is. He smiled and ordered a beer from the bar keep. Sliding next to me at the booth he gave me a small nod. "Traffic is hell out there."

"I'm blaming Bats on that one." I shook my head not looking at Teddy. "He almost caused a ten car pile up a few days ago. If he's out I'm staying home."

"At least when Batman is on the street we know the patients won't try anything." Teddy said as his order was called from the bar. He got up and retrieved his beer. When he sat back down he finished. "I mean I've heard Arkham gets death threats from everyone when they break out. The guy has a tank for a car because of it."

"Have you had any threats?"

Ted was about to answer when Mary walked in. She gave us an energetic wave and went to the bar to order her drink. Sliding in next to me with her pint of dark beer I noticed her eyes had dark circles. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Mary took a deep drink of her beer. "I was in the bookstore when Tech attacked."

"When was this?" Teddy said turning his good eye to Mary. "I didn't hear about this on the news."

"About two days ago."

Two days ago was when Bats tried to cause a major traffic jam. It was also the last time I saw Bruce to give him a status update. "You look okay." I said picking up my scotch. I took a sip letting the warm liquid slide down my throat.

"Yeah. I was able to keep my head down until Batman got there. But before that… I swore I was going to die." She then shivered. "I know the patients don't hate us.. but they don't buddy up to us either. I mean if I came home and found Joker there I would be dead."

Teddy nodded. "Once when Ivy escaped I was almost caught in the crossfire between her and Batman. Even though we've had multiple discussions on plants and how humans can take better steps in helping the earth, she didn't' see me as anything but a pest in her way to destroy Gotham."

I sat there feeling a little stunned. Joker had been at my apartment, and only thanks to the perfect timing was I able to get an upper hand on the guy. If he had come in with me in my not sexy sleeping dress that would have been a different story. But then again Jonathan would have been there.

The realization that I had protection was startling. Jonathan would look out for me. Harly saw me as her best friend and Joker was keeping me at arm's length. Sure Hatter didn't know me and could easily use me as a pawn in some plan. Or maybe the reason I hadn't been involved in any heists or crimes was because I had three crazy guardian criminals watching over me.

* * *

For how bleak Arkham can be there are a few things that the patients can do to 'express' themselves. The main thing being art class. I had been keeping away from the class since I got to Arkham because it was guaranteed to have some of the worst criminals in Gotham. Penguin seems to take to a brush like a penguin takes to water, yeah I know bad pun.

When I walked into the class that tuesday I was surprised to see everyone acting civil. Of course there were five different guards hanging around all with their fingers on tasers. The class room itself was small, only five patients were taking the class from a teacher who I guessed came in because of charity or because Arkham pays him really well.

The man, a balding fellow probably nearing his sixties nodded at me as I walked in. The rest of the class was either too busy in their moment of creativity or didn't think I was important. Only two of the patients were people I knew off the top of my head.

The first one was one you couldn't miss. Short, slightly squat, if you did a cursory glance you would think he was very unattractive. But it's wasn't his looks that made him deadly, it was the charm that he knew to admit. Penguin. More of a mobster than a deranged villain. He was probably in here because his lawyer was able to get him a plea of insanity.

The other patient was once a woman. I'm not sure what she considers herself now. Her hair is a brilliant shade of red that makes my hair look bland. Though the scrubs covered most of her body her skin had a greenish tint to it. Like how most humans either have a blueish or reddish (cool or warm tones) to their skin she had green. Of course Poison Ivy is a plant, so instead of blood she has chlorophyll.

The other three were regular thugs, probably Penguins guys here on the inside. All of them were in a circle facing a small bowl filled with water. As I moved around them to see all the artwork I was impressed by Cobblepot's art. He had a good master of colors. Ivy on the other hand, she was ignoring the prompt and creating a beautiful apocalyptic landscape filled with lush greenery. What I can I say the girl really knows her greens.

Picking between my two evils I chose Cobblepot as the person I would talk to. Ivy might be one of Harly's favorite people, but that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous. Standing beside Cobblepot I watched him mix colors and carefully lay them on the canvas.

"Are you an art lover?" He said. His voice carried a thick english accent that I couldn't place. Probably because he was faking the accent.

"You have a good eye."

He let out a small chuckle. "You're that new doctor, the one taking care of Joker's girl. I've heard things about you."

I looked over to the guards. All of them seemed more focused on Ivy than Cobblepot and myself. But to set my fears at ease Cobblepot spoke. "I pay the guards off. We can speak freely here. I do a lot of my business while painting, gives me a level head."

"Business?" I scoffed.

He turned his eyes on me. "You're here for some kind of information, right?"

"I'm here to reach out to you Oswald."

The sound of his name changed the tone of the conversation. Cobblepot lowered his paint brush and faced me. "Reaching out? Why?"

"I'm new to Arkham, but I know what the people are like inside of here. I'm friends with-"

"Yeah I know you an Crane are close. He mentions you once in awhile."

That caught me off guard. Jonathan actually told people about me? And if he did, how much did he tell?

"Don't worry. He just said you are one of those weird doctors who actually wants to help us." he then laughed. "And that you're tough a nails. So by you coming here must mean you're looking to expand your friendship base."

"I am."

Picking up his brush again he started to mix some blue and white together. "Not really sure what you could do for me. I mean I'm not hurting for money."

"What if I can convince Jonathan to work with you."

That made the man freeze. "Get Scarecrow to work with me? Why? And for what?"

I took a deep breath. There was one way Bruce had said Arkham would be investigated. It was risky and if anyone knew I was the one to ask for it then I would be fired. But it would get the ball rolling either way.

"A large break out. Everyone in Arkham out. Well everyone except the most dangerous. And I'm not counting Joker on that one. But everyone out at the same time."

Cobblepot again lowered his brush. "What would that do? Batman would see something like this and stop it."

"Not unless we keep this really quiet."

The mobster made a gruff sound and looked around us. "Scarecrow would work with me on this?"

"I could get Scarecrow and Joker on your side."

He placed his pallet down and looked at me, probably sizing me up to see if I was full of shit or not. The truth was I could convince Jon to work with Cobblepot. Joker was a harder sell, but I had to give it a try.

"Alright, if you get them I'll be able to pull Dent. He's been itching to get out for a while now."

I nodded. "Thank you Mr. Cobblepot."

"You're a quick learner. Jonathan and you must be close. You're as shrewd as he is."

"I like to think I have more heart." I started to walk away when I paused. "Oswald. I need to ask, just because Harly mentioned it. Is there a Solitary confinement in this hospital?"

All the cool business air that Cobblepot gave off disapperated being replaced with a large eyed man who I could only describe as fearful. "Why do you want to know about that?"

"I need to know where it is. See what happens there."

"If Arkham didn't tell you then-" He nodded. "142 D. That's all I remember when they took me there last time."

"You were sent to solitary?"

He nodded. His body language screamed 'don't ask me about it', so I didn't. If solitary was this bad, it and the mass escape would be enough to get Bruce to send the media after Dr. Arkham. And once the media got ahold of this they would tear Dr. Arkham's life to shreds.

* * *

The rest of the day had been less eventful than my talk with Cobblepot. Sure Arkham tried to talk to me about getting Harly's reports. Seems he's edgy about any progress I had made with her. All I needed was for Harly to break. She's been away from Joker for almost a week now. It would only take a few more days and she would snap and start to question why he wasn't coming back for her.

During my stressful car ride home I started to dream about a hot bath. Maybe stream something off of Netflix. A night just to myself where I didn't have to worry about someone's well being. Who knows maybe I could pull out my Dragon's Tail and practice my underhand throwing. The daydream of my night in clouded my mind making me not curse at all the drivers on the road.

By the time I got home I was ready to enact my plan. I had gotten some naturally raised pork and I was thinking of making myself a stir fry complete with that white mayo cause. I would do that with a large glass of white wine.

But like all great plans they are tested. My first hint that something was wrong was seeing the car. David's car. It's not a hard car to miss. He got a bright red hybrid that had bumper stickers for all of his nature and green groups he belongs to. I noticed them the first time I saw him get into his car.

"Lynn."

Looking at the front door of my apartment I saw David. He was dressed in a suit with a slightly unbuttoned shirt underneath. He was going for the whole 'oh I just got off work, but still looks cool' look. He even had that lazy smile that told me he was in good spirits. "I thought you got off work at four?"

How did he know I got off work at four? I had never told him that.

"I was running late. Traffic. You know." I said my voice a little short. "Why are you here?"

He shot me that smile that let him get away with everything back in college. "I wanted to treat you to dinner."

"David." I started.

"I like to think that you can I haven't changed." He took a few steps closer. Inside of me I felt it, panic. The same kind of panic I had when I was a teen. The way David looked at me… It was like looking at Mr. Hunter's face all over again.

The next thing I did was a little harsh, I'll admit that, but in panic you can't control everything you do. "Actually David I've changed a lot." My voice was stern and to the point. "I went to dinner with you to catch up. We've caught up and now I'm good. I have a life I'm working on and I don't need my past coming back."

"You're past?" David stammered. "What's that supposed to mean? Aren't you working in Arkham near Crane? Isn't that bringing up a bad part of your past?"

I didn't respond to that. Pushing myself past him I started to head for the door. Only a hand grabbed me and spun me around. Every moment at the Warehouse came back to me and I was no longer my outside self. I was Miss Red and this brat was not taking no for an answer. Of course David didn't know that.

"From what I can tell you're a little protective of him. Did you know he tried to shoot me? It's lucky that he's a bad shot or I wouldn't be alive. But no. You have to go and protect the damaged redneck and forget who was the one who got you to Gotham University. Who was the one who got you into your peak shape-"

There is a place inside of anger that is nothing but cold and calculating. Slipping into Dom space I was able to feel that cold place and look at David. He wasn't going to get it through his thick head that he was the one who almost killed me. His pushing, his nagging. The way he needed everything to be perfect for him. He wasn't Mr. Right. He was the monster.

I cupped my hand and swung hard at his face. The smacking sound could probably be heard from across the busy street. I didn't care if anyone heard.

"David. Get back into your car right now before I call the cops. I don't want to see you again, ever." And before he could compose himself I turned to my apartment and left him in the street probably in shock that someone had actually hit him.

My mind was no longer on long baths or making dinner. I was pissed. David did not have any right to pick on Jonathan. Jonathan might not be the most stable of people. Between him and Crow it's not like I could have a normal life around them, but they did respect me. They didn't force me to do anything I wasn't ready for. And in the case of Jon, he was always there to listen. Even if he was going through his own shit, he still listened.

Was I surprised that when I opened my door that all the lights were on?

no.

Was I shocked that the table was set for two and on it was a dinner of pork and potatoes?

no.

Did every ounce of anger leave me when I saw Jonathan, who was also dressed in a fine suit was dodging back into my apartment from an open window?

Not all of it.

"Jonathan…"

He rose his hands up. His glasses caught the light of my living room so it was hard to see his eyes. "It's alright. I was waiting for you to get home when I saw David." He looked over at the table. "You go ahead and eat. I'll run you a bath and get out of your hair."

But that's not what I wanted. Not really. David stopping buy and assuming I would want to go out and eat with him was one thing. I did not have the same relationship with him as I did with Jonathan. Jon's motives were not to rekindle a dead relationship, but to show a kindness to me. And in that I was floored.

"Stay."

The words didn't sound like I spoke them, but the tilt of Jonathan's head told me he had heard me. "But you told David."

"David didn't change Jon." I said walking over to my dinning table. I sat myself down with a small huff. "He's still a narcissistic ass who only wants me because somewhere in his pin of a brain he thinks I'm a good catch."

Jonathan took a seat across from me his mouth creating a thin line until he said. "You are a good catch."

"Not the same. David… he's, he's not what I want. He needs everything to be exactly what he wants. and the way he spoke about you."

"I did shoot him."

"You missed on purpose."

There Jonathan nodded. "True."

We both fell into a small amount of silence. I started to eat the braised pork Jon had made. The man is a master of chemistry, cooking is nothing but chemistry. Anything Jonathan made, minus some fails experiments, was fantastic. And this dinner was just one example of something Jonathan was good at.

"It was him calling you a redneck." I finally said after taking a few bites of food. Shaking my head I looked up at him. "Yes you have problems, we both knew that. You knew that all those years ago. I was the one who-" I paused. "I let you go."

To his credit Jonathan did not tell me that I was being stupid. He reached up and pulled his glasses off. I know it's corny, but I love his eyes. The thick lashes the brilliance of the blue. Back when my hormones were still kicking in I would have waxed and waned on how handsome I thought Jonathan was. Now fully grown I saw the man I had dreamt of, there were only a few things I didn't anticipate. Things like how his wide shoulders would never fill in, keeping his lanky form.

"I gave you an out."

His voice pulled me back from any guilt I had. "Yes you gave me an out, and I was the one who took it. That's my fault."

"If I was in your place-"

"You were in my place almost four years later Jon. And instead of running you helped me. No one else noticed what was happening."

"We both were mature enough at that time to except each other. I could have seen what was happening before as well. It's not like you were suddenly ill and it took me by surprise." He picked up his wine glass. "I was studying the mind when I was living with your family. I was near you every day. I knew what was happening. I just lied to myself until it was almost too late. When you told me… I knew I had to step up because David never would."

"Thank you."

It's the only thing I could say.

Jonathan smiled and looked down at this plate. "You've done better than I had hoped. I mean you slapped David today. Five years ago you would have said it wasn't your place. Then again you hit people for fun these days don't you?"

The last part was less of a jab but more to lighten the mood. I could see his eyes move over to where my black duffle bag was. He's seen the inside of it, and he was still talking to me. That's better than some people in my life.

"I've changed." I said repeating what I had said to David.

"That you have." Jonathan took a bite of food. "Everyone changes."

"Are you still making toxin?" It wasn't that weird of a shift in subject. He was working on making fear gas for as long as I had known him. Somethings don't change in people and I had to see if this was going to be the thing that Jonathan stuck with.

He pondered what he was going to say chewing his food. "I have a small lab. You don't want to know."

"You know I'll be in the city if you attack anywhere. I could be an unknown casualty. All it would take would be for me to change up my routine one day."

There was a darkness in his eyes. So far I had not truly challenged him in his current career path. Me telling him I could be one of his victims wasn't a straight challenge, but it did pose a problem he probably hadn't debated.

"And if I were to tell you not to be in a place on a given day?" He asked his voice remaining level.

"I would have to notify GCPD. I'm still a law abiding citizen."

"And yes you have a known criminal in your apartment, having dinner?" He pushed his plate away from him. "What are you doing Lynn? What are you trying to pull on me?"

"You know why I'm here. It's the reason I promised when I left. I was going to support you when I got back. But because something pushed you over-"

"Pushed me over." He said cutting me off. "You want to know what 'pushed me over'. What got me to figure out that people are not worth it."

"It was David." I guessed. It had to have been. It was less than a month after I had left. There was no other person who could push Jonathan over the line of angry party to toxin throwing killer.

"More than him. That whole group that he hung out with started talking about you. They said you were doing drugs or had chosen to sleep around with half the faculty." Jon paused in his simmering anger. "I couldn't stand it. How he made you into a monster, just because you finally stood up for yourself and chose to make yourself better. I spent less than a month hearing him say you left him and that he was the hurt party. The boy needed to know the fear he caused in you. So I asked Logan if I could borrow his gun. Logan thought I was using it to keep safe at night, we do live in Gotham and I'm not that imposing. I pulled it in the middle of class." He closed his eyes. "It was worth it. To see him almost piss his pants."

Justice.

"Jon, was it vengeance or justice?"

I could see him chewing on his inner cheek. He didn't look at me when he said the next thing. "People like him, they don't understand what it's like to be different, and they needed to get what they deserved."

"That didn't answer my question." I said picking up another potato. "Did you do it out of vengeance or justice?"

His face went slack and a light came to his eyes. Crow, always the more rational must have the truth. Jonathan hides how he feels, Crow will either flat out ignore my question or tell me the truth.

" **We Did it, like we did for Heather. He deserved that bit of justice. And when he touched you.** " Crow shook his head. " **Jonny was about to run down there and gas him. He didn't care if everyone would see.** "

"You both still care."

Crow gave me a small smile. " **Darlin, that's something that hasn't changed.** "

Crow must have said too much. The light died out and Jonathan fought his way back to the surface. His anger had extinguished and there was nothing but a rosy color to his cheeks. "He wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"I had guessed you still liked me from the last time you spent the night." My plate was finished and I scooted it away from me. I picked up my glass of wine taking a sip. "I'm still sorting out my feelings. There's no way I can do this." I gestured for him to me. "While you're holding the city as ransom."

"Again you're back to my choice in career."

"It's not a sustainable career Jon. What happened to you wanting to find people while who killed Heather? You and Agent Coldwell we're talking a lot back in college. It's like you got hooked on making your chemical compounds that you forgot why you were once a good guy."

Jonathan downed his wine and picked up his glasses. Placing them on his face again he looked at me clearly. " Long ago, I had wanted to help. I had wanted to be the person you saw." He shook his head and got up from the chair. I got up as well and watched him pick up the plates from our dinner. "The world didn't open it's arms to me. People are cruel. I lost the hope in the world."

He placed the dishes in my sink and turned to me. "I'm sorry I'm not the man you saw. I need to get moving. I have some compounds that need tending back at the lab."

"Don't go."

It was said weakly. In all honesty I had lost all thought. To me Jonathan could still come back from all the things he dealt with. He only needed to see that he was a good man under all of this. He had confirmed my belief that he did feel a sense of justice still. And if I could press that subject more. Have him see the pain he causes and that he is now just like the man he hunted down when we were kids. Something like that would have to pull him into a new way of thinking.

Though my voice was weak my actions were stronger. I reached out and touched his hand, threading my fingers through his I held his hand. The simple touch, our hidden language was more than any words could express.

Jonathan pulled me closer so I was nose to nose with him. A small smile was coming back to him. "You don't give up." Lowering his head slightly his lips touched mine. The small kiss sent me into a fit of tingles. "Don't give up."

His free hand cupped my cheek his thumb petting the fullest part of my cheek. "If you don't give up, maybe, maybe the world isn't as cruel as I thought."

We kissed a few more times, but I knew that this little 'date' was over. True to Jonathan's word he ran me a bath and let me have the rest of the night to myself. Only every single plan I had was gone. Just like in our childhood he seemed to enter my life and change me.

* * *

A/N: Ello! So there's a bit more Jonathan and Lynn for everyone. I can't give everything to everyone. There's been a fear that Lynn might go for Riddler, I'll say I love Riddler, but Lynn and Jon have a history that can't be split apart, even if Lynn and Jon try they won't be separated for long.

Hope everyone's having a great week!

Read and Review please


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I had to plan when I was going to look for room 142 D after Dr. Arkham had left for the day. Thanks to my new alliance with Penguin I was able to learn that Arkham kept himself on a tight schedule leading to his clock out time around six on the dot. I made sure to have an excuse for being at Arkham so late. Many of the doctors medical staff included stayed in the asylum more when the big bads of the gallery are out. It's a safety precaution and it gave me a great excuse to stay at the office and wait for Dr. Arkham to leave.

Giving myself an extra half hour after Arkham's normal clock out time I slipped out of my office. Pacients were eating dinner by now and that made the halls almost deserted. Then again how many times have these halls been truly deserted in my time at Arkham. Every time I'm alone someone tries to jump me. Or Jonathan is going to be around a corner.

But no one is going to jump me. Penguin had got in contact with Dent and between them and Joker's promise not to come after me I felt pretty safe about not getting jumped. Jonathan on the other hand was still out and about. It had been a few days since we saw each other. Our last conversation had been intense but it did give me an insight into his mind that I had not had before. He was still that boy who was angry at the world, yes, but he was also that same boy I knew who wanted to help. Through a very rough turn of events he broke. If I could get to him, let him see he isn't a monster but just lost, then maybe his progress could begin.

I was able to get to the one hundreds entering a part of the asylum I hadn't been to yet. This part of Arkham was what teens thought the asylum was when they told horror stories. The paint was cracked, wall paper barely hanging on the wall, large bubbles distorted images of leaves and vines. The floorboards squeaked under my feet and in the most anxiety ridden part of my mind I worried that I would fall through.

The parts of the walls that didn't have peeling wall paper had paintings, and these weren't your standard paintings of long lost descendants. Yes they were of people, but there was something twisted in the hollow eyes that followed me down the hall. The part of my lizard brain was telling me to get the hell out. But the modern human part of me assured me that nothing was coming around the corner.

After a long amount of time I found the room numbers again. I could see room 139, 140, 141 A, 141 B, 142 A, 142 B, 142C, 143.

I paused between 124 C and 143. No 142 D. Did Penguin lie to me? Why would he lie to me about this? There would be profit for him. So I was stumped as what he means by Solitary was in room 142 D. Because standing in the Hall there wasn't such a room.

I used to be the type of person who would pursue this to a place of it being unhealthy, but I know when to call it quits. Maybe Bruce could get the original plans for arkham. He's wealthy enough that getting the original plans for the manor couldn't be that difficult. Armed with that we can move forward with our plan.

Walking down the hall I started to hear a commotion. Arkham was gone, but that didn't mean the asylum shut down for the night. Walking up closer to the sound I noticed that someone was on a vertical stretcher. The man was laughing as the guards kept their eyes forward ignoring his threats, well they were trying to ignore the things he was going to say. See if there is one thing Jon is good at it's getting under people's skin.

"Come come gentlemen, you don't think this is a tad excessive. Even Batman was able to get me in here without too much man handling."

Jon threw back his head and I could see the budding of a new bruse on the side of his face. HIs glasses were gone, probably lost in the fight with Bats. Blue eyes were squinting out into the dim hallway, he probably couldn't tell it was me in the light. My hair would be the only giveaway and in this light there was no way he could see.

In front Cash paused seeing me walk down the hall toward them. "Doctor I would give him a wide birth, he's being moody."

Jonathan from his locked position started to twist and contort under the straps. My knowledge about disabling a person so they can't move told me the guards had done a poor job at making sure Jonathan was secure. Probably Jon puffed himself up, you know, arching his back while they strapped him down, anything to give him centimeters of room to work with. Centimeters that he could use later to escape.

I could see the way his arms were shifting, he was almost able to slip them out of the leather. I had to do something about it. Yes I cared deeply for him, but in a state like this Jon was not to be trusted.

"Doctor Crane." I said making my voice be as clear as possible.

Comicly Jon froze. His eyes looked up straining to look at where I was. His face dropped the malicious smile and now he was looking dumbstruck into the hall. "Doctor Coleman…"

"Looks like I'm back on pill duty."

Cash shook his head. "Probably not for a few days. He gets solitary for breaking out."

I looked around me, playing the dumb one. "Solitary around here?"

Cash nodded. "Doctor Coleman, it might be best if you keep moving. Crane is dangerous."

From behind him I could see Jon still worming his way to getting free. What was he going to do? Jump them and escape again? No. I knew he needed to be in Arkham better than anyone. So I did what any good Dom would do when they noticed someone else's brat was out of line.

"You know his binding is loose." I said pushing past Cash.

Jon paused and looked up at me. The expression on his face was a mix between 'What are you doing?' and 'Don't do this'. "I'm staying perfectly still." He said keeping his voice level.

Tightening leather bindings can be easy or a bitch. It's a bitch if the person being restrained is a brat, like Jon. I don't blame the guards for getting it wrong. I just happen to know what a guy like Jon should be able to do when he's under tight enough bindings.

Starting with his torso I grabbed the free end and lifted it so it was no longer secure. Then with all my might I pulled it tight. Underneath it I heard a soft groan from Jon.

"The fuck." He cursed. Now closer up he could see my face. Maybe he could see the glint of glee I had in being able to lock him down. I think seeing that made him stop his fighting. I was working on the binding around his neck when I heard him whisper to me.

"Don't go looking for solitary… Arkham will find out and." I tightened the binding and he gulped. "And will fire you."

Making sure he was secure I backed away looking like i hadn't heard a thing. "Cash I believe he's all yours." I said rubbing my hands together.

Jonathan's eyes followed me until he could no longer look at me without turning his head. I watched him get taken down the hall, down the hall to the room I was about to look for. Was he right about Arkham's suspicion of me? Should I be wary of him? Of course I should be wary. This is Arkham after all, everyone here is a little crazy.

* * *

A/N: I know I know it's a really short chapter. It was originally part of the next chapter but I felt it was going to go for too long with too much stuff for people to ponder. Hence I'm going to be posting the next chapter tomorrow. I'm almost done writing the whole of the story and once I'm done I can start worrying about my next fanfic.

Review please?


	15. Chapter 15

Warning: Following Chapter has explicit scenes

* * *

Chapter 15

The next day I called Bruce. Of course I got his Butler instead apologizing that "Master Wayne was in a meeting", and that I could plan a time for him and I to meet. Between Bruce's tight calendar and me want to see him as soon as possible we were able to come up with seeing each other next Monday. That left me the whole of Thursday and Friday to dodge Arkham. It also left a weekend of Joker being out and about and me not having my burlap protector.

Stepping into the main building of the asylum I knew something was wrong. The guards were not at their normal posts and any guard I did see looked tense. Their fingers twitchy on their guns. I only had two questions. Who was acting up and did I need to run for cover?

Of course I didn't have to wait for my answer. Cash was hustling down the hall talking into his radio. "Units Three and Two make sure you keep a close eye on the level Ones. We don't want another repeat of last night."

Cash looked up at me his face lost its stern edge as he looked at me. "Thank god you're here. Harly's going crazy."

The real crux of having a codependency disorder is you need to be around that person you feel dependent on, and Joker has been nowhere to be seen for two weeks. Not bad in all honesty. I've seen people who can't be away for a day from their chosen person. My orders to keep Harly separated from any friends has finally paid off.

"How bad is she?" I asked as Cash walked me to the Level One area.

Cash took a deep breath steadying himself. "She had a shank. Made out of a spork and tape. Trying to intimidate the guys into letting her out. One of my boys, the idiot tried to go easy on her and she got him in the cheek. He's going to have one nasty looking scar after that. We got her a tranq, but we can't keep her sedated forever."

"You won't have to. If you could Cash, bring her to my office. Tell her I need to tell her something important about Joker."

Cash looked at me like I was as crazy as Harly, and maybe I was. He knew the girl was unstable and might be in the only mindset that our friendship means bupkis. But I knew something different. This girl is hitting rock bottom, fast. It was time I pulled out my full tool box. Complete with embarrassing myself, and coming to terms with a few things that I still hide from myself.

"Trust me." I added turning around and heading to my office.

I didn't waste any time when I entered my office. I made sure all sharp objects were hidden away. I had a syringe filled with muscle relaxant that would knock Harly out if things got too bad, but that was in the drawer with all the sharp objects. There was a level of trust the two of us had, but I've lived through enough psychotic moments to know to be prepared. After that I pulled out a scrapbook that I had brought with my original box of things. Inside was the full story. Everything Harly gets to know. Everything that might shed a light on her situation.

The last items was Ben and Jerry's. Her Cherry Garcia and me my Chunky Monkey. Set the stage and hit the mark, after that it's all up to me.

In all my life I would say I have seen two time a person was 'Freaking the Fuck out'. No that's not a medical term, but it is a personal one. The first time had been Logan when he found out his girlfriend in Highschool cheated on him and then got pregnant with another guy's kid. She had tried to pin it on him, thankfully she told the truth, but that confession had been the first time I had seen someone do that. The second time I had been the one to 'Freak the Fuck out'. And I was about to tell Harly about that time.

Harly was the third time I had seen someone go through the most emotion of anger, sadness, giddy sadistic pleasure, and guilt all rolled into a wrenching pulling screaming mess. Her hair was wild, eyes puffy from crying. Large scratches were on her arms where she was probably scratching at herself. Making herself feel anything other than the pain of loss. The guards didn't look at her with pity. I didn't give pity either.

I had lived that situation. Only Harly did things more on the outside than I.

"Come on in Harly." I said smiling.

She stopped her fighting looking up at me. Her face normally so girlish was showing the darkest night she would ever have to live. Welcome to Rock Bottom Harly. It's going to hurt for a little more then we'll give you your skills. "Lynn, what's going on? These schmuck pulled me from my room!"

"Gents, leave us for a bit. It's going to be a while till Harl will need to be picked up." I said looking at the guards. From the door Cash shook his head, but I continued to guide the guards out. I was about to push Cash out when I whispered. "Stay near the door, but please don't listen to what's being said. This is very personal for all of us."

With the door closed I took a seat on the sofa looking up at Harly. "Come on, take a seat. I have a story I want to tell you."

Harly crossed her arms. "Will it be something to help me get Mista J?"

I nodded patting the sofa not. "It's about why I left Gotham, and about who Mr. Long is."

For how deadly Harly is, there is a way to her heart. Gossip. The girl's tense posture broke. She flopped down beside me and scooped up her pint of ice cream. I had her attention. Stage was set. Lights on. Action.

I reached down and flipped the first page of my scrap book. These aren't your suburban mom with too much time on their hands scrapbook, you know the kinds where there is more decoration than there was pictures. This was a book of crap that I put together to remind myself where I came from. What my mission is. And how far I have come. The first page was a picture of me and my mother.

My mother was where my brother and I got our ginger red hair from. She was a beautiful woman. Large round face, big eyes. Exactly that friendly face you would think of for a woman who spoke to unstable people. I always thought my choice of going into psychology was because of Jonathan, but the truth was my mother was the biggest inspiration for me. If I was able to be even a bit like her I would never have to worry about failing people.

"My Mom died when I was sixteen." I started. "Brain Aneurysm. Just one night she stopped breathing. There was nothing EMS could do. My Dad was a wreck. My brother Logan and I were all that was left to pick up the pieces. I think that's the time I started to latch onto anyone I could."

I flipped the page to a picture of me at the age of sixteen. Logan had taken this picture of me during our trip to Georgia. I was so small back then, more average for a girl my age, but right now I couldn't think about how I saw myself as overweight at the time. Further off in the picture I could see the Scarecrow I would run to and see Jonathan at. It was our hiding spot. Or heaven until everything came crumbling down.

"I met Jonathan Crane that summer. My Aunt lived next door to him. He was that strange boy next door that should have given me the creeps. I'm thankful I gave him a chance." I said reaching up to touch the next picture to the one of me.

The next picture was of a young Jonathan. He looked so out of place among the tobacco and corn. Looking at the picture I could see the boy I had gotten attached to that summer. I had sworn to protect him because I needed someone, anyone to fix. "I latched on to Jonathan after his friend Heather was killed."

"Did he kill her?" Harly asked looking up at me.

I shook my head. "No." I muttered focusing on the picture. "He wanted to kill the person who took away his only friend. I was desperate for someone to protect. So I vowed I would help him. It was a crazy summer. Jonathan and I, we were close, and he treated me well. He never used how I felt against me, then again he had no idea I was looking for anyone to cling to. We almost figured out who the killer was, but Jonathan and I were caught by his grandmother."

I had to pull myself from that long forgotten day. I had been so secure with Jon. Nothing could stop us from what we felt, that innocent teenage love. Still too unsure to be erotic tension, but enough fire to know we were treading new ground. It was all taken away by that woman. Hitting Jonathan. Making him get pecked at by crows. Those scars will never fade. His mental ones are the things that make him the man he is today.

"I was thrown into a depression and went out partying with the local high schoolers. I was stupid. Thinking I was undesirable I walked away from the party and into the woods. The FBI found me six days later in a house owned by the killer. I… I was taken by him and forced to be his." I found the next word stuck in my throat and it took me a moment to say it. "g-godess. We spoke about BDSM. He was a man who had no idea what he was doing. Many of the clubs kicked him out because he didn't understand consent in any form."

"Is he locked up?" Harly asked.

"No." I responded. I flipped the page in the scrapbook to a newspaper article that was for the Atlanta News Paper. It read:

Hamlet Serial Killer Found Dead In Home.

"The FBI's statement is that he committed suicide. Which is only a half truth." I shifted in my seat. "Have you met Crow?"

Harly looked over at me thinking. "Yeah, he's when Crane gets that southern accent. I didn't know he was from Georgia."

"A fact that Jon will want to keep secret." I pointed out. "Crow was already a part of Jon's psychi. He's the rational one. Jonathan needed someone who would care for the world, care for him after all the stuff his Grandmother forced him to do. I had always assumed Crow was the dangerous one." I shook my head. "I was so wrong.

"Jonathan dressed up as a scarecrow and went looking for me based off the theory he had about the killer. Six days later he found me locked up in a basement. Mr Huntin… umm." I paused. "That's what I've always called the killer. Mr. Huntin was out at work and Jon… well I thought it was just Crow at the time couldn't get the door open. We had to wait until Mr. Huntin came home. It was the most frightening moment of my life."

Footsteps above me moved… One short and quick, another longer and slow. Screams.. BANG...

"Jonathan was working on the first batch of fear toxin, it was based off of a mixture his grandmother threw on him to anger the crows that lived in their family chapple." I shook my head. "Mr. Huntin was so terrified that he blew his own brains out. Jonathan did that. Not Crow. But I didn't know that until I was leaving for that summer. See my brother told me at the time he had gone looking for Jonathan after I disappeared. The truth is my brother found him in his family chapple fighting off against the crows. Logan gave Jon a pocket knife, he watched Jon gut five of the birds before the rest flew off. Jon told Logan not to tell anyone he was gone. He watched Jon take the scarecrow that we hid near down and put on his first mask. My brother was terrified that Jonathan might have killed the man who had taken me. So he gave me a half truth. He told me as we were driving back to Gotham that Jon was no in the chapel when he went looking."

Harly was halfway through her ice cream the spoon was in her mouth as she asked. "How did you handle that?"

"I didn't. I didn't call Jonathan until three months later. And actually he called me first. Told me that we should put our feelings on hold until he got to Gotham. Well I didn't wait to move on. Bitch move I know. I started to date my David. It was the worst decision I had ever made. And yes, dating Jon would have been better for me in the long run."

I flipped the next page. It was of me at my senior prom. I had dropped a serious amount of weight. No longer did I look like a healthy buxom teen, but now I looked scrawny, unhealthy. My hair was bleached to blonde and my skin had a strange orange tint from spray on tanner. I looked fake.

"I dated David for the rest of high school and the start of college. David was demanding, and at first I had liked it. Someone who was going to challenge me. Change me for the better. Not be the girl who's locked up in a basement. I didn't see the damage I was doing to myself. I always had low self esteem. Jon could have told you that. I always thought something about me was imperfect, and being with David I was able to point out what was wrong with me. I wasn't blond. I didn't have white enough teeth. My skin was too pasty. I was to fat…"

Saying the last sentence I could taste it. That gagging taste of puke. My stomach bubbled and I knew I only had to think about puking and I would no longer have my Ben and Jerry's inside of me anymore. Even after five years I know how easy it is to go back.

"It started with me going on crazy diets. I did anything to drop weight. A all smoothie detox diet, I was on the bandwagon. eating nothing but bell peppers, tried it. Counting calories, did it. All of those left something out. I was always hungry. Starving actually. Cause I was starving myself. My family didn't notice. They all thought I was changing myself so i could move on with life. Jon was so focused with school and he was too wary about what happened between us to say anything to me either.

"But the thing that stuck, the monster that turned me into a shell came from one of David's wrestling buddies. The guy was able to stay at weight and eat anything he wanted. It was small at first. Throwing up a meal or two every few days. Only the most unhealthy meals. But it grew worse and worse… I'm going to warn you. the next few pictures are not pretty."

I flipped the next page. You couldn't tell that the girl in the picture was me. And in a way we were worlds apart. She was frightened and too self deprecating. I had come to terms with my fear and my body. She thought that her social life was more important than herself. Now I take a lot of time for myself. She hated herself. I care for myself.

The page was filled with pictures of me drinking with sorority girls. I blended in with them, all the pretty blonds. Only a few centimeters of my real hair could be seen. David was always near by looking at me. Now I was disgusted with the look he gave. He owned me. Not in the way Mr. Huntin tried. He was able to trick me into giving my freedom away.

"I got worse in college. I became David's study partner, cheerleader, and nanny. I did everything for him. Why? Just so I could get a small bit of praise. I didn't even care for the praise. I wanted the attention. I craved it. I did so many things for him that I would now never do for anyone. Almost dropped out of college because he was wanting to get married before he graduated. If I stayed on that path… I would not have lived to get my degree. Back then I didn't even know what I was doing in school I was getting my general education.

"But there was one thing that brought me joy." I said turning the page. It was a newspaper article about a new professor at Gotham U. Doctor Jonathan Crane. "Jon had blown through school. He's smarter than anyone give him credit. I decided to give him a chance. Logan more so dared me to take his class. Maybe he was doing Jon a favor since he ruined our friendship so long ago.

"I loved Jon's class. Sure he was a bit obsessed with fear. But I became his prized student. Asking questions in class. Staying after class to help him grade other classes papers. Getting him coffee if things were getting too late. Everything I had felt for Jon came rushing back with a force that left me speechless. But I was still dating David."

"NO!" Harly said shaking her head. "He's not Mr. Long!" She clapped her hands over her ears in a childish manner. "I mean really? He's the hot guy you ditched" She flipped through the scrap book for a picture of David. "HIM for?"

I waited until she calmed down and was looking at me. "Jonathan isn't ugly."

Harly pursed her lips. "He's just so… small."

"Only widthwise." I said smiling more to myself remembering that night perfectly.

* * *

There are two things you should not mix when you're in your early twenties. Instability and alcohol. Jonathan and I were both unstable in our own lovely little ways, and were indulging in a bottle of scotch that Jon's colleagues got him as a welcome to the faculty gift. We were twenty one, but that meant we knew nothing about how drinking would really affect us. It had been a long day. I had spent the day glued to David's side. Him pointing out that I wasn't able to keep up with him during the hikes we took on the weekend. He also made sure I knew that the last time I saw his parents I had failed at being the perfect girlfriend because I didn't speak much to his little brother (AKA I didn't get on the ground and play with the little prick when he felt bored).

Jonathan and I were laying on his couch in front of us were red solo cups of scotch, neither of us had learned the correct way of drinking yet, but to us we were adulting the best we could. Next to the bottle was a stack of freshman papers I was helping to grade. Jon's apartment was not your average bachelor apartment. He kept things picked up. No moldy dishes in the kitchen. No mount of wrinkled dress shirts. The only mess I could see was the papers that were scattered over the coffee table. Jon didn't have a T.V, but he did have a radio going playing the local classical station. Sweet sounds of string instruments could be heard through our marking and mutterings about grammar use.

Jon's the one who spoke first. "I think they want me to get grey hair."

I looked up from a report about Freud blinking. "Why?"

"They want to stress me to the point that I'll have grey hair by the time I'm twenty seven. I swear it." He placed the paper down with a small thud. Pulling off his glasses he groaned. "I would kill to have one intelligent student in this fucking freshman class. One!"

He had said he would kill as a matter of expression. My mouth became dry and i picked up my solo cup of scotch and took a deep drink coughing a little. Jon saw my uneasiness. Maybe it was the liquor. Or the fact that it was five years since it happened and he felt brave enough to come forward with the truth.

"I know Logan told you." He said his voice dropping into a cool tone. It was that tember he used when he was dead serious about something. "About the chapel."

I kept the cup close to me looking into it hoping it would lie for me. But it wouldn't. "He did."

A small twitching smile raised on his lips. "I let you go. Do you know why?" He asked picking up the container of scotch and filled both of our cups up. He didn't wait for me to answer. "There was a girl at my school. Sherry Squirrel. She was gone that summer, so you didn't meet her. She was the picture of southern beauty."

As he spoke his accent crept up to the surface. "Cheerleader. Pretty. Heather thought she was a bitch in a short skirt. I never listened to Heather. Sherry started to notice me my last year there. I had such an ego boost from that summer. Here I was, someone who had a fan-fucking-tastic girlfriend who was in Gotham, and suddenly Sherry was paying attention to me. I was a horny sixteen year old. I thought you would be waiting once I got to Gotham. What's wrong with trying to date one of the popular kids? I broke up with you so I could date Sherry."

He was shaking his head. "Long story short, she embarrassed me in front of the whole school on Halloween. Strung me up like a scarecrow."

He took a few drinks of his scotch. I did the same to calm my nerves. "I killed that man… well I didn't pull the trigger. He did that himself. All I did was put a little fear in him. He couldn't handle it. But it was justice. It had to be done. If I didn't do it the government would have. I was able to get Heather and all those other girls the justice they needed."

He spoke with such clarity, and precision. How many times did he stand in front of a mirror practicing this speech? It wasn't a lying speech. No. He couldn't lie about how he felt back then. Not to me. "When I heard you knocking… Lynn.." He looked over to me, blue eyes watering maybe with guilt, probably with regret. "I thought I had gotten to you too late."

We waited for a long minute. Both of us had forgotten the papers. I had a question, something i needed to know. "Are you Crow?"

Jon didn't speak for a long time. he took small sips of his scotch. "I went into this profession to understand myself… all of myself. Lynn," He took his time formulating what he was going to say. "Crow… he's. He's the me or what I would have been like if I had a normal childhood. Yes he's a bit of a weirdo. But he's kind. Like my Jimmy Cricket."

My mind looked back to the thing that had been outside my window when I was in Georgia. "But he broke into the police station. You broke in."

"No, he did. I didn't have control over that. We both see what happens around each other."

I groaned my mind was becoming fuzzy and suddenly all I could think of was that I had kissed Crowe after he, well they saved me. But I had always assumed that it would be something I could keep from Jon.

Jonathan smiled a little. "I wasn't angry. Alright I was annoyed by it… more than annoyed. But it was five years ago when you kissed him. I'm not going to hold a grudge for that."

I sat back in the couch looking at my cup. Jon didn't move either for a long minute. We just sat there in a strange stalemate. Both of us unsure where to go and what to say next. For so long Jonathan had been the one to push along our conversations. Now it had to be me.

"Is… is Crow still around?" I asked my voice barely a whisper.

Looking at Jon I could see the shift. The brightness in Jonathan's eyes lifted, a small teasing smile started to appear. I had only seen Crow in that black cloak he wore. I never knew what he actually expressed. " **It's been a while.** " His voice carried that country accent that I always associated with Crow. He smiled over at me.

"Why didn't you both tell me sooner?" My own voice was quiet now. Like someone could be listening in on our conversation.

" **Would you have honestly let us talk to you again after all of that? I mean Logan had to convince you we weren't going to bite your head off just so we could start talking again. He did owe us for that.** " Crow looked down at the red cup. " **Johnny's going to have a hell of a hangover tomorrow, but,** " he took another deep drink and smiled over at me. " **This is giving us both the courage we need to say this. Jon doesn't like me spilling all his secrets, but you need to know. Jon and I we-** "

The pain on Crow's face grew and a violet match was going on inside his mind. I was petrified. What was happening? Did I need to call a doctor? Anyone? Jonathan's body curled up as I guessed their internal argument was raging on.

" **He still loves you!** " Was the only thing blurted out. Jonathan's eyes darkened and a scowl was pulled on. He was in control now, but Crow gave out his secret. A secret that left my heart beating fast.

Was it true? Could Jonathan still be in love with me? It had been five years when we broke off. Yes I was afraid of him, and he had an inflated ego. But time did make me feel more logical. Jon back then needed to find the killer. Saving me was how he could atone for not saving Heather. It's how he got over her death, but could I condone his killing of another human. And yes, that human would have killed me as well if Jon hadn't been there. Killing that man was probably self defence in the end. I wasn't there to see what actually happened. All I know is I heard gunshots then screams. What if Jon was going to disable him first so the police could give him a trial and then execution?

Of course Jon took my internal monologue to mean I had lost all my feelings for him.

And that is a lie.

I still loved Jonathan.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and hope I fall into the toilet." He muttered getting up from the couch. My drunken self reached up and pulled him back. Even though I was skin and bone Jon fell back into the couch with a grunt. He looked back at me wide eyed.

I think he was wide eyed because I was leaning in. More than leaning in I was pushing myself up against him. My body being flush with his. There was no hiding that I was aroused. Many years of counseling would tell me that my capture and release had left a mark on my sexual appetite. Jonathan and Crow were the ones to save me, and in that way of thinking I owed them. And I owed myself as well. Five years of repressed emotions mixing with an empty stomach full of scotch. It was a cocktail that was about to lead to my favorite mistake.

I kissed Jonathan. It was a wet sloppy kiss that in a more sober mind would be unappetizing, but for us we were starved for any form of affection. Me anything positive about my body and mind. Jonathan to my knowledge had never kissed a girl before or after me. Any form of affection was going to be accepted as amazing for both of us.

The kissing continued both of us moaned as our hands had decided they needed to touch everything. My hands ran through his hair catching on his glasses. I pulled them off tossing them only to be discovered much later. We didn't care. This confession was something we both needed. I needed him to know how much I still cared, how I would always care. I pulled away only to get a small bit of breath when Jonathan beat me to it.

"I loved you the moment i saw you yelling at that scarecrow Lynn." He said reaching up and touching my face. Those big blue eyes looked deep inside of me and deep down I believed everything he said. "You are,"

I stopped him pulling him into another kiss, this time I bit his lip making him moan. There was a flurry of motion from both of us and the next thing my alcohol addled brain could think was I was laying down on the couch and Jonathan was over me kissing my neck and shoulders. His devotion was better than the scotch. Every kiss I felt heightened my senses.

"I love you too." I said my voice cracking after holding back that one truth for so many years.

As I spoke it Jon stopped his kissing, all I could see was the top of his head. I felt like maybe he didn't hear me. So I repeated.

"Jonathan. I lo-"

He cut me off with a teeth clashing kiss. I think I started to taste that coppery taste of blood, but nothing seemed to hurt. I was more focused on the fact that Jon had reached under the hem of my shirt, a once barrier that he never crossed and was trailing his hands up to my breasts. Back then I didn't see the need for a bra so both of us gasped when his hands touched the underside of my breasts.

Jonathan looked up at me like he was looking for permission. I sat up for a moment and pulled the thin top off of me. I was nervous. Was he going to say something about my stomach? Or how my skin sagged in places? But Jonathan's eyes winced because of his lack of glasses, but a large smile coiled on his face. "You're perfect."

Never in my life has someone said that to me. David always told me what I needed to do next to be perfect in his mind. Popular magazines and tv shows told me that I couldn't be perfect because of a list of reasons. But the way Jonathan said it… I believed him.

His hands were comically bigger than my chest. But he brushed the tips of my nipples with his palms making me shudder in pleasure. That coiled up smile was growing bigger as he saw every reaction he pulled from me. He continued kissing me as he played with my breasts. My own hands started to unbutton the dress shirt he was wearing trying to get as much of him undressed as possible.

Jon pulled the shirt off pulling away for a moment. But in that moment I was able to see the front of his pants was tenting, a small patch of dampness was growing on the front. I didn't wait for Jon to come back for another assault on me. It was time he knew exactly how I was feeling. I took my palm and rubbed the bulge that was in his pants. The touch made him close his eyes. "Lynn." He groaned.

It was the alcohol that made me say the next thing. I was never that forward when I was younger. But with liquid courage I said. "I want you inside of me Jonathan."

A confession like that, for people like Jonathan and myself. We didn't have a script to work with. We knew what sex was. I'd watched my share of porn, and had sex ed classes. But the act of actually having sex your first time was a mysterious place. I wasn't waiting for Jonathan to figure out what the next step was.

Reaching up I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants only to be greeted with his underwear. I tried to figure out how to get it off of him and still have him on me. There wasn't really a way to do that, but I tried. Jonathan figured out that he had to get off of me to take off the rest of his cloths. I took that as an opportunity to do the same for myself.

With lots of fumbling and Jonathan almost falling onto the coffee table we were both naked. I'd seen my share of penises in porn. but so many of them were not the norm for an average man. Jonathan was probably on the larger side of average being just smaller than the length of my hand.

When I touched him he was so warm. Like his penis was having a fever, I was worried that it wasn't normal, but i kept touching him. Just running my hand over the hardened flesh. Above me I could see Jonathan was keeping an iron hold on himself. Stories from Logan and about how his friends all finished long before they were inside of their girlfriends. I couldn't let that happen to Jonathan, something like that might crush his ego.

I pulled over my purse and rummaged through it. I might have been a virgin, but I also had sex ed class with a teacher who was supportive of condom use. I found the plastic pouch and opened it pulling out a slick rolled up condom.

"How did you get those?" Jonathan breathed.

"Every year the Safe Space club hands them out." I said rolling the condom on him. "We are doing this?"

He nodded. Finally Jonathan Crane was lost for words. I layed down on the couch looking up at him. He kissed me as he positioned himself on top of me both of us trying to figure out a good place to lay down and move. Jonathan took himself and started to rub at my folds. Getting excited he tried to push in.

"OW!" I shouted as he missed. "That's not is. I think it's lower."

He nodded and tried to position himself. It took two more tries for both of us to figure out what we were aiming for. But when he did-

I was told it was going to hurt. My mother warned me, school warned me, and bad erotic fanfiction warned me. The feeling of being stretched from the inside is first painful. The description of which I can no longer remember. Jonathan didn't move thankfully. He just looked down his eyes large with worry. But like all pain this faded and I suddenly had a strange feeling inside of me.

No one talks about what it's like to have someone inside of you. It's personal. There is no other way you can be physically closer than this. My heart was matching his. The warmth of him inside of me relieved me from my nerves. Some people say the climax of sex is the pinnacle of closeness, I say it's this. Just feeling them be one with you.

I kissed Jon lightly giving him the go ahead. He kissed back pulling himself out slightly and slowly pushing himself in. He was careful at first. The fear of having one of the awkward first times was on both of our minds. But when Jon fully pushed inside of me I felt pleasure, more pleasure than I had felt in my life.

My g spot was easily reached by Jon's size, rubbing him against me making me seez up moaning. That's when we both lost it. Sex, alcohol, and secrets were the mix that lead us to speeding up our movements. My body was being pushed over the edge as fast as Jon was reaching his. We lasted a total of one minute forty-five seconds. And in the grand scheme of things Jon and I would later feel we had done each other a disservice. But the moment Jon climaxed I thought we had done the most beautiful thing in the world.

We layed there panting for breath. Jonathan pulled off the condom and tossed it into one of the empty solo cups. He then pulled me close, both of us smelled of sweat and… now i understood, of sex. But we both didn't care. Maybe for the first time in both of our lives we both felt wanted, needed by someone.

* * *

I fell asleep first only to wake up a few hours later to my phone ringing. My mind was shocked out of it's comfortable state hearing the ringtone I had for David. Oh god…

It wasn't the guilt that I had cheated on David that was getting to me. It was the guilt that I had pulled Jonathan into my self hatred. That he got a glimpse at how much I needed praise. He only had to tell me I was beautiful and I was putty in his hands. He would figure me out, and then I would have to tell him about my sickness. Or at the time I called them my protection.

Jonathan was awake as well. He was dressed and had thankfully placed a blanket around me. He was looking at the phone and back to me. "It's five in the morning?" He muttered. "Why is he calling?"

"Morning jog." I groaned. "He has me there as his cheerleader."

Jon's eyes blinked quickly. "But you saw him six hours ago?"

I nodded.

Jonathan crossed his arms. His face was blank until he looked over to me. "Lynn, last night."

"Was everything I've wanted." I said cutting him off. Closing my eyes I remembered how it felt. God I still wanted him. "I didn't lie. I. I dated David because I wanted someone."

Jonathan's shoulders dropped. Taking a seat beside me he picked up my phone. "Are you going to answer?"

I shook my head. "No…"

He tossed the phone into my purse his face unreadable. "Is he the reason why you changed your hair?"

I touched my blond. Hair. It wasn't nearly as soft as it used to be. The constant bleaching and coloring was making my hair frizz and break. "He said I would look good as a blond."

"Did he also tell you to not eat?"

Oh god. Jon did know. I mean of course he did. He's fucking Jonathan Crane. "I… what do you mean not eat? I eat just fine?"

Then he gave me the look. that boring look that told me to cut the shit. He had been truthful with me. It's time I did the same for him.

"I, I've been picking up some tips from some of David's wrestling buddies. You know. eat a light dinner… umm. Use the, the restroom for most of your meals."

My diversionary tactics didn't work. Jon's eyes moved from pity, to sadness, to rage all in the space of a shaky breath. "Lynn." His voice was calm, but his body was shaking. "You're telling me, that after you eat. You go to the toilet and throw it back up."

I was shaking now. My legs jerked around my small body trembling under the large blanket. "I… I thought it was the only way."

"The only way? The only way for what Lynn?"

"For me to feel loved Jon!" I shouted. My fight of flight had switched on, and my normal flight had flipped over to fight without me catching myself. "You were off in Georgia. Hoping to get a popular girl from noticing you. I was alone. No one here knew what happened down there! The only person I had who could possibly understand was gone. Between Logan fighting me and you not trying to comfort me. I was lost. So I started to date David, okay! And no. He never said I was beautiful like you did. He never make sure I was taking care of myself. But he was here and you weren't."

Jon blinked his face pulling into some rageful thing. "You expected me to comfort you? How narcissistic is that? You knew something was wrong. Why didn't you write me, like you promised to Lynn. We are both to blame here. Not just me. Sure I should have tried getting you back. I knew I still loved you. But for fucking hell. That guy, he's killing you. You see it right?"

I shook my head. I wasn't that bad off. I wasn't. I still did well in school.

Jonathan guided me out of the couch and blanket still wrapped around me he brought me over to the bathroom. "You hide it well. I'll give you that. But this is dangerous Lynn." He brought me in front of a full length mirror and opened the blanket. In the reflection I saw he wasn't looking at me but determinedly at the wall as he spoke.

"Look at yourself and tell me this is what you want. I was able to see your rib cage." He shook his head. "This is a disease. It's bulimia Lynn. It kills people. Your teeth are going to rot away. You'll have ulcers. You're body is eating itself alive."

I was crying.

Snot dripping, mouth gasping crying. He was right. He was so right. This was not the person I wanted to be. I wasn't happy like this. The night before was the first time i had done something for myself and had been happy. And I did not regret that at all. I did regret that I did not do it sooner. That I hadn't dumped David and told Jonathan exactly how i felt.

Jonathan held me close brushing my hair. "Lynn it's alright. You were there for me once. I'm here for you now."

Outside I heard the phone ring again. I could feel Jonathan tense hearing the ringer go on and on. "I'm so sorry Jon. I'm so so sorry."

"Shh." He said holding me.

A while later and three more phone calls from David I had stopped crying. Jonathan's lips were brushing the shell of my ear him muttering calming things to me. Once and a while Jon's stubbornly northern accent would melt and it would be Crow holding me, brushing my hair. Between the two of them I calmed down.

"I love you, both of you." I said looking at Jonathan through the mirror. "You and Crow. I'm… lucky."

Jon shook his head. "We're just as messed up as you. We've just dealt with it longer."

Pulling me back into the living room Jon turned and let me get dressed. As i slipped my top back on I pick up my phone and saw there were ten text messages from David. My heart started to race up. I should call him. Tell him I'm okay. That he shouldn't worry.

" **Let him worry.** " Crow spoke out reading my mind. " **He doesn't get to know what happened. Talking to him will ruin what you've already accomplished.** "

"Accomplished?" I said looking back at him.

The warm turned into that steely rage of Jonathan. "You have taken your fear Lynn, that fear of rejection and saw what it has done to you. Use that place deep inside of you, pull it out and show it to the light. That light will stop you from ever being here again."

Walking up to Jonathan I pulled him into another teeth clashing kiss. We really needed to work on that, but it got both of us what we wanted. Each other. He kept his hands on my hips not moving like they did last night. He pulled away with a small groan.

"I need to make a few calls in a few hours." He said breathing quickly.

"Calls?"

He nodded. "What you're dealing with… I can't help with that. I study fear. But I know a doctor in Portland, she's brilliant when it comes to women who have been living with it. She can teach you skills. Skills that will make you into the woman you want to see in the mirror. And when you do."

He cracked a grin. "I'll be here waiting. Crow and I both. I want to make this work, but we both have to be in the right place to do it."

* * *

I looked at Harly giving her a less word for word version of what happened. "Between Jonathan and my family I was able to get help. My doctor in Portland classified me as Codependent and I was taught skills to live beyond that. Being able to see a bad behavior before it happened."

Harly's eyes didn't blink. Her face was a mix of disgust and pain. She looked around the office her eyes avoiding me. "I'm not like that. I don't starve myself."

"No. Joker just throws you around. Lets you be the fall girl for his crimes, making you go back to Arkham while he stays out free as a bird. If he loved you he would have been like Jon, looking to protect you. Harly,"

Harly was covering her ears again. "He loves me!"

I nodded. "He probably does, but he doesn't treat you the way you deserve to be treated." I paused. "He might be able to learn how to treat you better, but first Harl, you'll need to look at yourself and know you don't need him to be amazing."

"But, I'm all he's got?"

"Remember what Jonathan said to me? That I needed to fix myself before it could work. I did, and that's why I'm here. I'm here to watch him get fixed. You can do the same thing. Probably won't get your license back. But, I don't see how you couldn't come in as a visitor for Joker. Be moral support."

"You and Crane, it's working out for you?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"It is. He respects me. Actually cares if I'm doing alright. After going on a few dinners with David I started to notice he was following his old trends. Disapproving my meal choices. Quietly mentioning problems with my body. This time he tried to attack Jonathan. David making himself the victim of Jonathan's rage." I shook my head. "David will never change. But I don't think he loves me the way Jon does. Or the way Joker loves you. There might be hope. Might. If you're willing to work on it, I'll be here to help."

Curled up putting her head on top of her knees. Her blue doll like eyes were fighting a war inside of herself. This was the darkest night. That moment where you choose to die or become a butterfly. Mine was looking at the mirror. Jon was right. My fear of rejection was the thing I used to change myself. Harly needed to find that one thing that made it worth it.

My clock on the other side of the room ticked on as I wondered if Harly was ready for it. If I had pushed her too hard. I didn't want to break what fragil of progress we had.

"It'll help me be better for Mr. J?"

That's all I needed to hear. Now the tough part of her therapy would begin. Where it would lead? It made me remember my own transformation. I only hoped Harly's would be as wonderful.

* * *

A/N: Hot damn it's along chapter! I'll be honest I wanted to make sure the first time sex was close to times I heard my friends had. This isn't the only time Jon and Lynn will be fooling around, oh no I have a few more steamy scenes. I hope everyone enjoys!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Finally my meeting with Bruce. I found it entertaining that i had to plan a meeting with him. Someone who told me we were friends. But I think that's just life with the rich and powerful. Where us normal people shoot each other a text, the rich had to plan things out incase or… I don't know emergency stock meetings? Either way I know it would be good to talk to Bruce. After seeing Jonathan heading to Solitary, I knew it was time someone else helped me.

Of course like how it worked with the rich I ended up being escorted to a sitting room. It was more of a large study, complete with walls of books. Books that were probably worth my yearly salary for maybe one shelf. I didn't take a seat, even though my feet were killing me. I wasn't able to relax in a place like this. Some women are built for a life like this. Not me.

When Bruce walked in I noticed he was hobbling a little on one foot. He noticed my concern and spoke up. "Pulled a muscle during my personal training time this morning."

Of course a guy like Bruce would have a personal trainer. How else did he keep up his boxing fighter shape? I gave him a smile to ease my own mind. "Well at least you're in one piece."

We took a seat in two overstuffed chairs facing each other. "How has the asylum been? I know Joker and a few others broke out?"

"They did, Jonathan just came back. Of course that's after he gave me a small visit." Or two. I couldn't tell Bruce just how close Jonathan and I were. That would be too much information.

"He visited?"

"A check up, to make sure we were both still good. Mainly just french toast and talking about the old days. I'm not breaching the subject of his villainy yet. I will one day. But right now I need to earn his trust."

"Did you find anything inside of Arkham?"

"Well, Solitary is in room 142 D, only I went looking and I couldn't find it."

Bruce nodded. Maybe he was catching on what I needed. Maybe he was waiting for me to ask him what I wanted. I started with asking and seeing if he was following along or not.

"I need the plans, the original blueprints for the manor. It has to be there somewhere. Jonathan was being taken when I went looking." I shook my head. "I don't know who to turn to. I've been talking to penguin and he's getting Dent on my side. There's the matter of Ivy. If I can get her she could convince the rest of the populace to break out at the same time."

"But we need to make sure Arkham is hurting the patient's." Bruce said his eyes were concentrated behind me. "If we can get testimonies from them. Anything, we would have a case to shut down the asylum."

"But what would happen to everyone in the asylum?"

"They would need to be moved out of the area until we can find another Head for the Asylum."

I felt a little hollow thinking that. The asylum was the only hope for many of the people in here. Harly was making progress. Take her away from her small supportnet and she would go back to her old methods of doing things. She might even be worse the next time around. No. that couldn't happen.

"Why couldn't we find someone now. Even just a placeholder." I said trying to keep my desperation out of my voice.

"You're worried about the people in arkham. I understand." He started.

"Then you'll understand that they need to stay there. Harly is doing better now that her and Joker have been separated for a few weeks. I've been working my ass of gaining her trust. Taking her out of Arkham will ruin that." I said cutting off whatever else Bruce was going to say.

He just looked at me, his mouth a small line. He looked grim as he took a deep breath. "Who do you think would be a good Head of the Asylum? You?"

Me?

I was barely out of college. I didn't have the years of experience or the clout to be a public figure like that. Everything about me would be out in the public. And that would include my own medical history. Yes it did make me stronger, but I don't' think the public would feel the same. Especially since I was in love with Jonathan. I never wanted to hide that again after he gets better, if, no when he gets better.

"You do care for the people in there. And you're young enough that you can inspire change in the asylum. People could use you as a rallying point." He said leaning back in his chair. Is this what rich people do all the time. Scheme how to maneuver politics to be in their favor? Well they probably also throw a ton of money in as well. Money always solves everything.

"But I have a medical history. One that took me to rehab."

"And you see a counselor now, right?"

I did. Most doctors should see a counselor, just so they can keep their feet on the ground. But I didn't think Arkham had a counselor, he probably would find it demeaning to talk to someone about his insecurities. And before him, did any of the other heads of Arkham have someone to talk to? Or is that the reason why everyone goes crazy in there. None of them got the help they were needing.

"You might be right… but that's going to be a while away, right?"

Bruce shrugged. "I have a friend I can contact about the hidden room. You just keep yourself away from any drama inside of Arkham. I can't afford to have you get kicked out because you were looking around."

"So I'll keep working on the pacients and see if I can get anyone else on my side."

* * *

Getting more people on my side was harder than I thought it would be. Most of the people I hadn't spoken to were the cases I didn't want to get near. Killer Croc, Sandman, just to name a few, were not people I could reason with. This left me scratching my head. Who was left for me to talk to? Dr. Freeze was kept away from my security clearance. Even if I could get to him I doubted he would be much help without his suit, which I had no clue where it would be.

I was about to go outside to get some fresh air when I heard a scream. A womans scream. Now there aren't that many women inside of Arkham. Harly's voice has a particular naisily tone to it. Selina Kyle has been out of Gotham for a year now. So that left one person left.

When I found a group of guards circling a patient my self preservation was out the window. "Hey!" I shouted walking up to them.

I didn't know any of these guards. Most of them looked at me with no connection of who I was. One of the guards pulled out his taser as I walked up. "Backup miss. She's really pissed."

I could see the brilliant red hair of Poison Ivy through the circle of guards. Two of the guards had her pinned to the ground. Four more were standing around holding onto tasers. It looked like all of them had ganged up and thrown her to the ground. To what end, I only shuddered to think.

"What did Miss Ivy do?" I asked looking at the guard who was facing me.

"She attacked us."

A few of the other guards chuckled behind him making me feel a little sick.

"And why did she do that?"

"My plants!" I heard Ivy shout. "They took all of my children!"

So, I'm not a huge hippy. Sure we need to do our part and all that, but I could sympathize with Ivy. Her plants were the thing that kept her mostly sane. In my mind she would be best on her own island of man eating plants. Let her rule it and leave her be. But like many in Arkham things were never easy to fix.

"Get off of her!" I said pushing past the guard talking to me, then pulling off the other guards. "You want to piss her off, fine, but those plants are all she has here! You want her to kill you? I wouldn't blame her if she did."

Pulling the last guard off I took Ivy's hand and helped her up gently. She looked over at me, her eyes guarded. The guards were all pulling their tasers out at that point, great. Didn't Bruce tell me not to get into trouble while he figured out what was going on in Solitary? I've never been good with taking orders.

"What's going on here?"

I never felt so glad to see Cash lumbering up. He had a radio in his hand, the sound of which I could hear over the other guard's radio. He gave me a quick nod as he moved closer. The other guards were putting their tasers away grumbling about what was happening.

"Doctor Coleman, what happened here?" Cash asked.

"These men took Ivy's plants. It pissed her off and she attacked them. I call that self defence." I said keeping my voice even. Ivy was still staring at me, maybe she didn't think a human could understand. I didn't really understand, but I could sympathize with her.

Cash nodded. "Doctor. If you can take Ivy to her cell I would appreciate that. I need to give these boys some lessons about manners and proper treatment of patients."

I didn't wait for the beating session, though I really wanted to stay and watch. Ivy and myself stayed silent until we were alone in a hall. Ivy stood up straight looking at me from top to bottom.

"Everyone's been talking about you." She said. her voice had this rolling tone that to a more interested ear would sound sexy. "You're the doctor that Harl trusts."

"I'm just doing what's best for her."

"She's cute, in a innocent human way." Ivy continued. "I also heard you have Scarecrow on a leash."

It took me a small amount of effort to not say 'Well I haven't collared him yet.', instead I said. "Jonathan and i are old friends. He owes me a bit."

Ivy chuckled. "Oh I bet he does. He gets all excited when you're mentioned. LIke some little school boy. though he would never admit it. I can only tell because I pay attention to him. Now the question is, what do the two of you have in common?"

"Harly knows the full story. You can always ask her." I said continuing our walk to her cell.

"I also overheard what you and Cobblepot were talking about in art class."

"Oh?"

"A mass breakout of Arkham. Everyone leaving at the same time." She shook her head. "The Dark Knight would be on us faster than flies on a fly trap."

It's true. I hadn't thought about how I was going to get Batman to stay away. "I'll find a way. Bats has to accept that we're going to need a change in here."

Ivy stopped speaking until we got her to her cell. I could see it was barren of everything green. It was sad, like her very soul was no longer inside the room.

"I'll bring you a plant or two in the coming week." I said opening the door.

After entering her cell she turned again appraising me. "Figure out how you'll keep batman away and we'll talk."

That was as good of an agreement as can be.

* * *

A/N: So I'm going to try my hardest to post on time for the next two weeks. Good news is I am almost done with this story, bad news is Nano is upon me and I'll probably end up busting fifty thousand or more words on another fanfic I've been working on. Ah well I still have a large enough buffer that my posting will be staying normal.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I had been dreading this for weeks, Logan had given hints, I had pointedly forgot he mentioned anything about it. Today I had to meet Cindy. Her name gave me a queasy feeling. Like any minute I would need to run to the bathroom and say goodbye to anything I've been eating. I was doing this for Logan though. As his sister, and only real family it was my duty to see if the girl wasn't a basket case. Good thing I have the degree in psychology right?

Logan told me to meet them at a sushi bar near the heart of Gotham. My feet were hurting and I was still trying to figure out how to talk to the Dark Knight. If I could do that I would be set for the next part of the plan. Getting everyone out of Arkham at the same time. I really wanted to get to the next step I waited for it, craved it. But good things do come to those who wait.

When Logan entered it took me a moment to notice his date. She was very short compared to him. Her hair a light blond. This was a double threat. Logan loved small blond women. Kinda how I liked mentally unstable men.

Getting up I extended my and to greet her. "You must be Cindy?"

"And you must be Lynn!"

Oh god.

This woman was a triple threat.

See, Logan has this problems. I consider it a problem because when he's around it he gets all flustered and acts like a teenage boy. Logan loves girls with a southern accent. I think it's his parting gift form when we were stuck in Georgia. And with Cindy being small, blond, and has that sweet southern accent, well I knew where this was going. It wouldn't matter if I like this girl or not. Logan just won the lottery for his choice of mate.

We took our seats around the table and ordered our drinks. Cindy was restless in her seat smiling at Logan touching his hand. Either she was uncomfortable and was looking for security or she was more than secure in herself and was showing me that she has no fear.

"So Cindy, you're a teacher correct?" I asked taking a sip from my wine.

She nodded. "Yep. I work with third graders, they're so precious at that age. Logan told me you work at Arkham. YOu have to get this all the time, but… what's it like?"

Logan looked over at me his face paling. It's okay though. My work isn't the touchy subject. If anything it was becoming a badge of pride.

"I love it there. The Gallery is pretty tame once you get to know them. I see Harly every few days and she's just a sweet heart. Has guy problems but is a sweet heart. Then you have people like Joker you have to have a firm hand for him to respect you. ONce you earn that respect though, you're in the clear. Honestly it's not so unlike being a teacher, only your kids are prepared to attack you if they don't get their pudding cup."

Cindy just looked at me with large brown eyes. She asked. Logan on the other hand did not look so shocked. He gave me the stink eye non verbally chastising me for not treating his girlfriend better.

And I really should give her the benefit of the doubt. She had asked as nicely as she could about my job. I had to mention some of the big names, and that lead to her shell shock. So I back tracked and figured out how i could talk about something more pleasant.

"How did the two of you meet?"

"Party. One of the parents of the kids is a co worker for Logan. It was funny really. I was just stopping by to go to a Fourth of July thing." She then started giggling like this was the most funny 'how I met my boyfriend' story ever. Logan started to laugh as well, like he was in on the joke.

Something cold coiled in the pit of my stomach. How happy the two of them were. How normal. The idea of being normal was so far removed from me these days. I worked at Arkham, I dealt with nut jobs and murderers. Hell I was falling back in love with a guy who sent people into delusional fits of fear be the fun of it. This was not normal. And just like being denied your favorite food and suddenly you're watching someone else eat it, I noticed I wanted something normal in my life. Something I didn't have to hide or explain to people. Something like what Logan and Cindy had.

When our food arrived I got to hear all the cute date stories they had. How Cindy couldn't dance and was notorious for stepping on Logan's feet. Logan recanted a tale about how Cindy tried to surprise him during work only to find out he was at a lunch meeting. Stupid, cute stories of innocent romance. They had those to share.

I could never tell about the nights Crow and I sat on the roof of my Aunt's house. How Jonathan and I slept next to each other after saving him from killer crows. They would never know about him making me breakfast and the two of us weighed the moral obligations of me sleeping with him or not.

Cindy is good for Logan. I decided that by the end of the dinner. But I had also had a sour taste in my mouth. Logan and I split the bill and as we walked out to our cars I noticed Logan was racing ahead of us.

"You take care of him okay?" I said looking over at Miss Cindy Lou Who. "He's still a big boy in a man's suit."

She beamed at me. Yes I was giving her the gold star approval. Dad could meet her soon. And if she wasn't busy I might invite her over for thanksgiving.

* * *

That night the warehouse was getting a special scene. One of my favorite Doms was working with his long time sub in an artistically done suspension scene. Suspension is when someone is strung up, normally with rope work, but there are other methods that I'm not going into for the more squeamish. That night I watched as the girl swung around to the song "White Rabbit" her acid green heels sparkled in the light, her long hair whipping around. I was interested in the knot work that was done on her chest. It was a harness for her to suspend three feet above the ground, but the knots were so tight and the lines so uniformed. This was the art that rope work can achieve.

Kate walked up next to me. Her head was held high by her new collar. It was a black corseted beauty with buttons that kept it all closed up. She looked over at me nudging me with her elbow. "They're amazing."

"I'm going to do that to someone one day." I said feeling that bit of determination hit me.

"Who?"

"Not sure, but I'm wanting to do that." I crossed my arms watching the girl spin around. "There's a lot of trust that goes into stuff like that."

"Lynn. I know this isn't Wearhouse talk, but." Kate bobbed her head back and forth. "I saw David yesterday."

And like a cold shower my dreams of suspending someone was gone. Turning my back from the scene I cocked my head at Kate. "You spoke to David?"

"He's been a mess Lynn." Her voice grew into a twittering pitch. "He hasn't been hiking like he used to. From what I know he doesn't go out at all. Kyle asked me to see what was up, and, Lynn. David still loves you."

Of course he does. I didn't want to hurt Kate in telling her how messed up David is. Sure she's my best friends… but there are somethings you just keep to yourself. "I don't love him Kate."

"He wants to apologize."

Now that was something David had never done before. He was always in the right. Nothing was his fault. So apologizing. It's not like someone can erase my past. But it could mean he is changing. And people do change. That's something I knew.

"I'm not so sure Kate. We have a lot of crap to work through."

"Then work through it Lynn. Cause after you got back from Georgia he was the one to hold you up. Your Dad was aloof, and Logan was off being Mr. Popular. David was the one who kept you going."

Though the small voice of Jonathan sounded in my head 'Don't let the boy hurt you again'.

And he wouldn't.

"I'll see what he has to say. But I'm not going to hold my breath."

Kate grinned and gave me a big hug. "You're the best. You're not going to regret this, I promise!" Looking behind her she squeaked a little. "Lynn! Someone brought fire cups! I'm going to ask Kyle if I can get fire cupped!"

Let me just confess something. I did something that Dr. Arkham would fire me for. More than me figuring out a revolt with the patients. No. I did something he had feared I would do. His fears of me becoming attached to Jonathan were realized. Since Jon got back from solitary I had watched him in a haze. His mind was inhibited by drugs that were not needed to be prescribed to him. They were keeping him barely functioning, and every time I saw him it killed me a little more.

* * *

For the last week I have been giving Jonathan an empty pill cup. Jonathan was slow on the uptake the first time, but by day three he had figured out what I was doing. His mind cleared, he was a little more active, though he was pretending to be in a haze so no one knew I had slipped him an empty pill cup. Our conversations started up again, but today I had to tell him about what David said.

"He's wanting to apologize." I said handing Jon the cup of water.

He looked at me from over his glasses in a disapproving professor look. "You think he's being truthful."

"Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance?"

Drinking the cup he paused looking at it. "Do they? Do I?"

"Of course!" I said faster than I had anticipated. Yes I was eager to have Jonathan back in my life. And yes I was willing to look over a lot to help him move on. But Jonathan deserved a second chance. A clean fresh start. He just had to pick when he wanted it.

He handed me the cup of water back and took the empty pill cup knocking it back like it was a shot of vodka. A coy smile curled onto his lips. "Well I'll have to think about this second change Lynn. Maybe you can make it worth it for me."

"Make it worth it for yourself Jon. I'm just here when you want that chance."

Taking a step back I pressed the door shut on him. He gave me an amused smirk. He knew I was going to use what little power I had over him to my advantage. LIke shutting the cell door in his face. He put both hands to the glass door leaning in. His voice was muffled but I could make out.

"You do need to be honest with yourself Lynn, Do you really want someone normal?" His voice carried a sing song quality. "You would go out of your mind with someone boring like David. We nut jobs are more your speed."

I didn't respond because that cut deeper than Jonathan probably had meant. Jonathan would always hate David, and I think David would always dislike Jonathan, probably hate him if he found out about why I left. The two of them are a lot alike if I look past their looks. Jonathan is narcissistic, but in a way that he has earned a lot of his ego. He won't lord it over me like David does… did? But David has never killed anyone, unlike Jonathan.

Walking out of the level ones I nodded to Harly and Oswald. Once I was in the clear form my favorite villains I pulled my phone out. Jonathan was wrong. I did want something normal in my life. And I had a feeling Jonathan would never be it, him getting a second chance or not.

I scrolled down to David's number and called him.

He picked the phone up on the third ring.

"Lynn?"

His voice sounded relieved. I could picture him in his office shuffling papers or typing on his computer. A beautiful view of Gotham would be on the window at his side. Could he see arkham from where he was? Probably not.

"Hi David."

"Kate spoke to you didn't she." He gave a small chuckle, a shy boyish chuckle. "Look I wanted to apologize. Since I found out you got back, I've been a little pushy. I know I have."

He paused and I think he was gathering a bit of courage. It was strange to think of David gathering courage, he normally didn't care what people said to him. But this means he does care if I say no or not.

"Could we get dinner? Maybe at that dinner your family always went to?"

Not a vegan west coast place. Not somewhere where he would find a gluten free meal. Somewhere where I would be comfortable. He was thinking of me for the first time in his life.

"How's tonight?" I asked.

"Amazing! I'll see you after work?"

"Yeah." My mouth was suddenly dry. I was doing this. It's high time I get something normal in my life back.

* * *

A/N: Later than I normally post I know. I forgot it was Saturday with me being on vacation. That and writing 40k in seven days because of Nano. Good news is I'll probably have my Nano story done before the half way point of the month, bad news is it's not a Batman story. Ah well. Sorry for anyone who's being strung along with Lynn and Jon's lack of communication skills. Sometimes loves got to hurt a little before it can grow.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

I'm just going to skim what happened with David.

Why? Well, it was mainly David apologizing about he's been acting. Seems my disappearance was more traumatic for him than Jonathan told me. Yes David slept around, but that's because he needed a rebound after I was gone. There was a lot of growing up he said he had to do and needed to still do. But he was happy I wasn't going to shut him out.

It was good.

I needed to hear all the things he told me. Far away I felt relieved that maybe there was hope for David. Did I want to date him again? Probably not. But you don't spend four years as someone's other half and not feel responsible for them. I offered to see David again at the end of the night and the next morning walking into Arkham I felt lighter. Like things were getting back on track with my life.

It took a few favors with some of the guards, mainly insuring Cash that I wouldn't let Harly get too excited. But I had created a girls night for Harly, Ivy, and myself. This included facial masks for Harly and myself. Ivy on the other hand got to indulge in oxidized water I brought in. All of us were curled up on my small sofa out concentration on the computer screen that was playing 'Fern Gully'. That was Ivy's pick.

"Tim Curry has one sexy voice." I said as the song 'Toxic Love' played on the screen.

"His character is exactly the problem with humans." Ivy said her nose turned up. "Toxic little creature."

Harly giggled. "It's okay Ivy. I'll protect you from the mean toxic thing."

I could tell Harly was flirting. Ivy and I had a long discussion before we had this night. Harly needed a supportnet, not someone to sleep with. So Ivy played nice and was taking up the support role that I mapped out with her.

"I've seen Crane around." Ivy said her voice keeping it's cooled controle hum. "He's been pretty down."

"Down? You think something's wrong with him?" Harly asked looking up at Ivy.

"He's been keeping quiet. Not talking to anyone. Not even to me. He's been utterly unsocial."

I knew why. I told Jonathan about going out to eat with David, and that it had gone well. Jonathan did not take it well at all and pulled back not wanting to talk to me. For the last two days when I dropped off his meds he treated me like I was any other doctor here. I wasn't his friend. I wasn't the girl who was here to protect him. I was no one.

"He's angry with me." I said quietly.

Harly whipped her head over to me. "Angry with you? Why? I thought you and him were-" she cut herself off before she said too much more.

"You and him have been intimate in the past." Ivy said deadpan. Leave it to the plant to know when to animals were attracted to each other.

"I went to see my ex. He wanted to apologize for everything that happened between us. I thought I should hear him out. Jonathan didn't approve. So. He's ignoring me, which isn't helping him at all."

"But I thought your ex was the one who hurt you last time?" Harly said looking up at me. "He's the reason why you were sick."

"He apologized for it. And that's what I'm hoping Joker will do for you Harl." I said reaching over and patting her on the back. "Jonathan didn't understand that people can change. We really do. And David is changing. All the old habits he had were gone. He didn't even assume we were on a date."

"You should talk to him." Ivy said nodding.

"What?"

"If he keeps this up people will wonder if Scarecrow is even someone to fear anymore. He needs to man up."

The way Ivy said it. There was a small point of anger in what she said. I understood the Gallery has it's rivalries, but in the end they were all stuck with each other. Looking out for each other is what you did to survive outside when Batman is hunting you down. So thinking that Ivy would care that Jonathan was acting like his normal self or not was not a stretch.

"I don't know what to tell him. He needs to know that I'm not someone he can push around. I care about him, but-"

"He needs to man up!" Harly said copying Ivy.

* * *

After the movie Cash took Harly and Ivy back to their cells. Ivy was right. I was Jonathan's only voice of reason. Yes having David back in my life gave me that big of normalcy I was looking for. Just the right enough amount that I knew I would miss Jonathan if I didn't have him around.

My back was to my door when I heard it open. My taser was in the desk drawer where I couldn't reach it. What if Zasz had gotten the idea to come after me again? To my knowledge he was the only one who wasn't loyal to any of my 'friends' in Arkham. I spun around and froze.

For a man who was ignoring me he did know exactly how to find me when he wants to. Jonathan was dressed in scrubs his gaze peering at me over the top of his glasses. How did he get out of his cell? Why was I even caring about that? He can get out of that cell when ever he feels like it.

"Ivy spoke to me." His voice rasped, like he hadn't spoken in a while. "She told me I should talk to you."

"So you broke out of your cell. If Dr. Arkham finds out he'll put you back in sol-"

During my sentence Jonathan had taken five quick steps and cut me off by kissing me firmly on the lips. At first I was panicked. Was he using this as a distraction? But that familiar warm feeling filled me and I closed my eyes kissing him back.

He guided me to sit on my desk as he continued to assault my mouth with his. Tongue and teeth were both in play. I became lost in the feeling of him. Yes I should push him away. Tell him we needed to talk and not have our tongues down each others throats. It's hard to tell someone that when you are fighting his tong and trying to get your hands to his shirt so you can just feel a little more.

"There's no camra's here Lynn." He said as he pulled away for a sharp intake of breath. "You don't need to be polite. Ivy told me you still love me."

"I didn't say that to Ivy."

I didn't, but Ivy and her keen senses probably could tell how much I cared about Jonathan while I spoke. How my heart raced, and how much pain I felt knowing I had hurt him. It caused me to smile. I was caught no matter what I did. It was time I said it.

"I do." I said looking down between us. "I still do love you. but-"

He put a finger to my lips. "But." He said continuing. "I'm in no place to be in a relationship with anyone let alone a member of the staff of Arkham. If they found out you would be fired, and there goes Harly's recovery. Also I'm not stable enough to be dating someone. My jealousy is still too violent."

"You were jealous I was talking to David again." I sighed. "It wasn't a date Jon… I just knew i needed someone normal in my life. Someone I can recount stories with who I didn't have to hide from the GCPD from. I wasn't wanting a boyfriend."

Reaching up I cupped his pale cheek. That was a signal for him to kiss me. This time a lighter more sincere kiss. His arms wrapping around me pulling me as close as he could. I touched his face and neck as I kissed back mimicking the motion of his lips. I ended up resting my hands on his waist keeping a firm hold on him.

Part way through him kissing me something changed. Jonathan's light kisses became rougher, his hands moved to my arms gently guiding me down to lay on the desk. I groaned not stopping him. Catching his lower lip I purposely bit hard on him making him pull back for a moment his eyes blinking a hand to his lips.

I grabbed him by the front of his shirt before he could say anything and pulled him back to me this time I was the one to kiss him roughly my hands running through his hair and pulling his glasses off tossing them over to the sofa. I really didn't care about if he could see or not. No, I wasn't going to have sex with him in my office, but I was going to make out with him for as long as I could keep him here. To prove my point without words I placed one hand on his neck, his adam's apple digging into my palms.

Jonathan groaned laying on top of me. In this position it wasn't hard to feel just how aroused he was. Scrubs do not give any kind of protection for men. Though feeling him against me eased any worries I had about Jonathan not liking me taking control. I kept the hand on his neck guiding him to my own jaw and neck then back up to my lips.

He pulled away slowly his eyes not filled with rage or any kinds of sarcastic glee. It was a surrender that I had never seen from him before. The source of which he told me in a soft level tone.

"If I wasn't, wasn't like this. I would be what you would want. We could tell people stories of how we met. You wouldn't have to hide that part of you any more." He rested his head against mine both of us breathing loudly. "I love you Lynn. I don't need Crow to tell you that."

We stayed like that for a while both of us holding each other. My fear of being like Harly creeped up. Was I being an idiot for letting Jonathan back in my life? There had to be something seriously wrong with me if I truly loved him over anyone else in the world. There was a saying for it though, something that relieved my fears. What is love, but finding a person who loves another person's insanity. My love for Jonathan was more than me loving him when he was stable and functioning. I loved him now, when he was broken and a mess in my arms.

Sitting up Jonathan tried to hide his erection. It only took one look from me for him to stop trying. There was no way he was going to hide that around me. I reached out and took his hand in mine, Jonathan's shoulders tensed and he closed his eyes.

"I'm not sure how I can change."

The way he said it, it was a defeatist sound to his voice. He narrowed his eyes around the room and slowly walking over to the sofa his shin hitting the coffee table in front of it. When he found his glasses he turned. Worry, and guilt was all I could see.

"We can find a way. I'm willing to be here for you."

Shaking his head his hair fell into his face. "You always are aren't you? You wanting to give me another shot."

"You deserve it."

His posture straightened and those eyes became dark again. "Not yet… If I'm going to change I want to finish some things first."

"Like what?"

He shook his head. "If you knew you could be questioned by the GCPD."

I moved over to him taking his hand again. I didn't like the sound that he had something planned. Something that he had to do before he took his chance at changing. "What's so important that you can't drop?"

A smile graced his face. "You won't get hurt, honestly almost no one will get hurt. But I want to make sure it happens before I let myself go straight. I owe it to you and to me." He squeezed my hand. "And don't ask me what it is. I won't tell you, Crow won't tell you. It's just something I need to do to put this all behind me."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! So it's week 2 of Nano and I had problems with my current story. So after a full overhaul I'm back on track. As for the Arkham story, I should be finishing it up in a few weeks. I just want to get Nano done and over with. Everyone have a great day, I'm sorry about the later post than normal. I'm about to fly back to North Carolina from Texas tomorrow. Hopefully I'll get more writing done on the plane.

Read and Review please, You guys have been amazing!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

There's one thing about Halloween that a lot of normal people forget. It's the one time of year those in subcultures can come out to play and not be called 'freaks'. I know girls who dress up in their pin up and strut around shopping centers. There was a girl I knew in my college years in Portland that dressed up in a fur suit and went to local children's hospitals to pass out candy. For my personal subculture it means bringing out all the whips and chains to make a masterpiece of an outfit.

For me that meant a blood red 'goddess' dress with leather boots that came up to my mid calf, thigh highs that were secured with a garter belt. I spent the whole day on my hair, giving it the volume that an 80's starlet would dream about. I took a cue from Harly's makeup talent and made my face alight. I had no idea what I was for halloween, but I did know I looked fantastic.

Now normally on Halloween I go out to my local club and try to shoot the breeze with people and pick up a new skill. Not this Halloween. David asked if I could join him at a normal club. And that meant leaving the flogger at home. I considered that a pitty, but took it in stride. I had the rest of my life to dress up and go to the Warehouse on Halloween. There wasn't nearly enough time to go and be around normal people.

That's how I ended up at this club called the Queen's Revenge. It had a slight piratical feel to it. The girls serving drinks were dressed in costume wench outfits, their breasts barely being contained by cheaply made corsets. It's not like I needed to be jealous of them. Every time they passed by David didn't look away from me. David had chose to dress as a vampire. Not original, but at least he had a name for his costume. Me I was dressed in my Dom cloths with no whip. Internally I was just calling myself a 'Mistress without a Crop' a play on 'rebel without a cause'.

The Queen's Revenge was almost to riot level, people on the dance floor were grinding, performing the mating dance of all basic white girls and boys. Those with the dance moves were probably at a club that has better music and a bigger dance floor. The other people beside me at the bar were at various stages of moods. You have people like David and I who were pleasant and happy, then there was the guy who was looking to get laid and was eyeing any girl who was showing a bit of leg, and lastly you had the depressed clown at the end of the bar who was surrounded by a small wall of beer bottles.

I was nursing a watered down scotch letting David show me pictures of people I knew in a different life. He grinned his fake fangs peering out. "Yeah Shannon has three kids now."

"Three?" I said shaking my head grinning to myself. "My god, I thought she wanted to become the head of some co-op?"

"Yeah, she always said she would, now she's in charge of those three kids. And trust me they're all spoiled rotten. I'm never inviting her for a christmas party ever again. Last year her youngest pushed over the tree in my living room." He said shaking his head. "I love kids, but they have no dicilipin."

"We all change. I never thought I would be back in Gotham, or sitting at a bar with you again." I said picking my drink up.

"You've changed. In a good way Lynn." David's hand touched my arm. I didn't get the butterflies I used to when he touched me. Not like when I felt Jonathan hold me. When Jon held me I felt like the world could melt away in the heat of the moment.

I was blushing for a different reason than David was guessing, but I didn't correct what he said next. "I hope we can patch things up. You were always my center."

The way he said it made me feel a little uncomfortable. David had apologized that he was clingy. But he didn't say he was going to change the way he feels. Then again there is no way for him to change the way he feels. That would be like me falling out of love with BDSM or out of love with Jonathan. You can't change people like that.

I was going to address my concern when I heard a scream.

It had to be my time in Arkham, because I was to my feet and marching to the sound of distress. See connection to the scream was a lot of yelling, yelling I couldn't properly hear until the music in the club was abruptly shut off. The crowd blocked my view, even with me in five inch heels I couldn't see over the hats and large wigs.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

The voice.

Fucking hell.

I pushed forward not apologizing for those I pushed out of my way. At first all I saw was a bit of green hair, then the face I knew oh so well. His bright purple and green suit. Complete with a large gun that was pointed at the crowd. Out of all the clubs in all of Gotham, Joker chose mine to pick a fight with. It was time I tested my respect he has for me.

"JOKER!" I said clenching my jaw. I reached deep down to detach myself from my normal thoughts. Joker was not a normal person. He was the brat that has gone and broken some rules behind my back. As soon as I reminded myself I felt myself straighten my posture hold my head high and unclench my fists.

At the same time Joker caught sight of me. His manic green eyes looked at me from my feet to the top of my very red head. The man looked lost for words for a minute. His eyes looking from the crowd then back to me. The look of disappointment growing as he looked back at his minions, all of them were dressed in clown masks.

"Doc!" His voice was quieter and only I could see the small twitch of his eye. "Wonderful that you're here. I didn't know you were the type to go to normal clubs."

"It's a rare thing Joker. But I think you need to find somewhere else to have your Halloween bash. I could always tell you directions to the warehouse. or." From beside me I looked at a girl in a sexy police officer outfit. I pulled off the handcuffs and dangled them for him to see. "I could take you back to my place and we can have a better talk there. I think Harly was admiring some of the items I was cleaning. Maybe you would like to become acquainted with them."

From behind me David appeared his hand going to my shoulder. Joker's eyes caught mine and suddenly he started to grin again. David had just taken away my power. Joker saw a man, large imposing, put a protective hand on me. I needed a man. That's how Joker would see it. And if he went back to Arkham and told Jonathan that was with David on Halloween I don't know how I could repair that bit of hurt. Even though this wasn't a date. Jonathan would easily believe the clown that I was doing something I shouldn't. And I couldn't abide by that.

Shrugging David's hand off my shoulder I walked up to Joker his grin disappearing. My look I was giving was between 'pissed off bitch' and 'disappointed school mistress.'. My hand knew it's target. Joker has a very long neck that is easy to grab when you have very little fear of the man. On a normal day I would be wary of the man, but when I have no self preservation I was ready and willing to grab him by the neck and push him back.

You would think for a guy who I've done this to before would have seen this coming. Joker knew I had no problem with holding him down and forcing him to beg for my mercy. We ended up against a wall me adding the correct amount of pressure on his neck. My other hand was cuffing his one hand and was preparing to find the other hand.

Joker's minions looked from me to their boss. Joker's face was getting a blue-ish complexion to it, and in a moment he might pass out if I didn't give him air. I released my grip ever so slightly putting my face closer to his.

"Now, here's how this is going to go Joker. You're going to hightail it out of here and leave these people alone. If you don't I will ask Harly where you hold up and I'll make sure to visit you with all those fun toys you saw a few weeks ago. I'm pretty accurate. Maybe I could get a nice black bruising on you. And by the end of said brushing you might even like it."

My voice rose louder so everyone could hear me. I didn't look at anyone but Joker. He took in deep breaths his eyes watering. Looking up at me finally getting his breath under control he just shook his head.

"I'll give Scarecrow this, he has strange taste in women." Joker coughed and looking down at the handcuffs broke them. They were plastic after all. With his freed hands he reached up to his neck rubbing it. "Alright Doc. I'll leave you, but you tell anyone in the Gallery this."

"I can promise not to say anything. The rest of this lovely audience. I can't attest to that." I then smiled. "But you are a tough guy. I only can handle you because I know you're little secret."

Turning to his minions he turned his head to the door. I took a step back letting them leave. No sense in prolonging his embarrassment for the crowd. A small scolding was enough. If I was any other person I would have been killed. Only I knew how to get under the clowns skin. As amusing as it was it was a tool I did not want to abuse.

David was staring at me his face as pale as Joker's makeup. I walked over to him trying to ease his nerves in smiling. "It's okay, he's not going to kill anyone here."

"What did you mean by beating him?" David said not using any sort of tact. I replayed what I said to Joker and smiled to myself. "Bruising him, that's what you said. What did you mean by that?"

And here I go, jumping out of the kink closet.

I took David outside, Gotham on Halloween would be a treat for anyone who loves things dirty and spooky. The place is made for it, with the Gothic architecture that was a staple of the designers of the city. David crossed his arms, the body language of someone who doesn't really want to hear what's being said.

"Okay, we're building our friendship on honesty right?" I started to pace back and forth going over every time I made this speech in front of the mirror. With Jonathan it had been easy. He was soaking wet in his scarecrow outfit, and I had my comforting wall of floggers. David and I didn't have that. He was dressed in a silly vampire costume, while I was dressed in my Dom dress. No matter how I said it I felt it didn't have the same impact as it did with Jon.

"I like to hit people. Beat them and maime them until they tell me to stop. I love seeing someone cry. I get this rush of joy that I never knew before I tried it. All my life I thought I was wrong. That it was something that had to be cut out of me. But it's not wrong. I have seen healthy relationships be built from this. Joker saw me come home from a club and saw all my bondage gear."

David winced with I said 'bondage gear'.

"The guy doesn't get it that people can like being hurt, and that a sadist." I waved my hand. "Can care for the people they're hurting. It confuses the hell out of him, and is the only thing he's uncomfortable around. That's why I threw handcuffs on him, and why I cut off his air supply. Not my best choking, but I took care not to crush his windpipe. It frightened him and got him to leave these people alone."

David just stared at me blinking slowly. I've never been able to read his mind, and I didn't want to know what he thought of me in this moment. I was no longer the girl he knew. That had to be obvious now. The old me would have ducked under a table muttering to myself about how I was going to be taken again.

"So you do that stuff in 50 Shades."

I held back my groan. It was a place to start. Not the best place to start, but a place.

"Close, yes. There's more to it than what that book said."

"And Joker said Scarecrow has strange taste in women? What did he mean by that?"

All the secrets are coming out. I did say I wanted to be honest with David right?

"Jonathan and I have always been close. umm. When I dropped out of school, it was Jonathan's idea-"

"Of course it was!" David scoffed. He uncrossed his arms and shook his head. "The guy was mooning over you all the fucking time. Of course he forced you to drop school. He didn't want you near me did he? He was always a paranoid fuck."

David didn't know who I was anymore. He didn't know that what he just said grinned like a car engine with bad oil. I felt the anger bubble up and I finally spoke. Defending the one person who did look out for me.

"The night before I left I slept with him."

That stopped David in his rant and he looked over at me. First it was shock, then he started to laugh. "YOU? You slept with him? Fucking hell Lynn, were you desperate? I mean He's not, me, that's really shooting low if you had low self esteem."

My head reacted before David could stop me. He was a standing target. Imobile. Easy. My punch connected to his left side, my hand screamed in pain. I'm used to slapping people not throwing a punch. David's head knocked back as his hand went up to cup his face.

"Don't you ever talk about Jonathan like that again!" I shouted. "I would be dead twice over with out him. Once for when I was in Georgia, and the second was after what you did to me. I thought you were changing. But.."

I just shook my head. There is one thing I know. People can change. But they have to want it hard enough, need it more so. It's not enough to say it, to change you have to work on it every day. I knew that. I did that. And because of that I could see there was no way David was ever going to change.

"Sometimes people shouldn't get their second chance." I finished.

I didn't turn to wait. Picking up the hem of my skirt I raced back to my car and drove. My mind was circling, focusing on how stupid I was. How I could let myself be tricked again. Jonathan was correct, I didn't need to be around normal people. That's not who I was, it's not what the world made me to be.

For the first time since I got back to Gotham I was able to drive down the highway without worry. There wasn't any flaming wreckage on the side of the road caused by Bats. People who were driving were being careful and clear with their turn signals. All and all it was the perfect drive to Arkham.

I had made up my mind to go to the asylum after I was a few blocks away from David. I could have called Reba and she would have seen me in the morning. There was still a chance that I would still call her and make an appointment for later this week, but right now I needed someone who supported me in everything.

I needed Jonathan.

The asylum was strangely quiet for a halloween. You'd think the patients would get riled up and try to pull things on people. They didn't. It was so quiet in fact that Cash was sitting at the security entrance playing on his phone. Our levels of shock were equil considering I was still in my red dress with makeup.

"Dr. Coleman." He said stumbling up. "Is everything alright?"

"I need to see Jonathan Crane. Can you bring him to my office?" I said taking off my jewelry and passing it through the scanner.

Cash blinked. "Crane? Why him?"

"We have a mutual friend I wanted to speak to him about. If you're afraid he'll do something I'll let you be outside the room."

When Cash brought Jon to my office I could tell the head of security wasn't worried about us meeting. I was also safe in guessing that Cash was more on my side of things and wouldn't be wagging his tongue to Arkham.

Jonathan was blinking at me. He hadn't seen me like this. Last time I had kicked off my shoes and was cleaning my toys. As Cash closed the door, his footsteps fading away Jonathan chose to speak.

"Trick or Treat?"

The absurdity of what he said and how he said it broke the small bit of stress I was feeling. Through a simple joke I started to laugh. "Treat." I replied.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow in curiosity his eyes looking at me up and down. "Must be one hell of a treat for you to dress up and see me?"

"I was out at a club with David."

The glimmer of playfulness died in Jon's eyes when I said that. "Ah. And how was the date."

"Not a date. And there will never be a night where I go and see David again." I walked to my desk and took a seat. The slit in my dress let my right leg go uncovered all the way up to my thigh showing the straps of the garter belt. Jon didn't hide the fact he was looking at my leg a small smile playing on his lips.

"He pissed you off?"

"He found out I liked to flog people. David thought it was because of you so I told him I slept with you."

Jon took a few steps. "Oh that had to hurt him." Jonathan's voice was not as analytical as I was used to. There was a flirting quality that made me feel, good. I liked knowing he was trying to flirt with me.

"It did, he started to attack you and I punched him."

Raising my hand I could see I would be getting a nasty bruise in the next few days. Jon's long fingers wrapped around my hand. He then bent his head down and kissed the angry skin. "You punched him for me?"

"For myself, but you are always an inspiration."

His hand moved down my arm and up to my shoulder. Trying to keep my composer I scooted off the desk to get a little bit of distance. But Jonathan was right beside be no matter where I turned. Like my own personal shadow he followed me around the office that small smile glued to his face.

"I know that I was being stupid, and that you were right." I looked over at him. "Crazy's suit me. Being normal is boring. I was at a normal club where girls thought it was a great idea to wear mini skirts and grind on each other so guys to see how sexy they were. There wasn't an art to it. Where a few weeks ago I was watching a girl hang from her feet dancing to music that was actually speaking to her soul. She didn't care if she was sexy to other people. She was sexy for herself. That's the world I live in. That's who I am."

Hands were light on my upper arms. Jon drew little circles on my skin making me want to moan. I wanted to give him some form of satisfaction. Yes, he was turning me on, but I couldn't have us do anything here. Not in my office. Not in Arkham.

Then when, where was this going to happen? Sooner or later Jonathan and I would crack. Years of pent up feelings and frustration would crash down on us. Little touches would not release the pressure. Whispering how we feel was not going to make this go away. Nothing would except the real thing, and even then that would just open the door for us to be with each other as much as possible.

"David fucked up his second chance Jon. I don't want to see that happen with you."

Behind me I could feel him, his breath was on my ear. I could smell the soap they give people in here. It reminds me of a hospital, but under that I could tell it was him. His chest pressed to my back, that heart of his beating away in a steady pace that made me want to lose myself.

"When I ask for it, I won't let you down." He whispered. "But I'm not done yet."

"What do you have planned. Tell me so I know where to be out of the way."

He rested his head against the side of my head, arms wrapping around me holding me close enough that there was nothing to the imagination. "You've done what I needed you to do Lynn. Right now, all I can think of you doing is letting me touch you a bit more."

"Touch where?" I asked turning to him.

Jon was pink in the face and the front of his pants were stretched. Yes I wanted to reach down and touch him. Release that bit of tension. Get everything out in the open and be done with the worry. Cash wasn't coming back this way and it was only ten o'clock at night. Morally we were two consenting adults. I did not oversee any of his mental health. This could be a conjugal visit in a twisted way.

It was me who started it this time. Jon's lips were chapped but warm. Reaching down I made it as obvious as possible where I was going to take this. He was firm under his cloths, that some kind of burning heat I had felt the last time we had been together.

We moved back over to the desk where Jonathan sat me down kissing me roughly. Images of the last time he kissed me here raced through me. I was so close last time. I didn't have to worry about being interrupted this time. Cash wasn't going to bother us, and I had conveniently left my cell in the car. No one was going to stop this.

With that advantage I pulled Jon's shirt up and started to trace my hands at the hem of his pants. He had picked up my right leg positioning my leg around his waist, his hand was gripping onto me for dear life. We continued to kiss my hands just shy of their goal, his hands holding me steady as he continued his attack.

I reached up with one hand and tugged his head to the side to I could kiss the side of his face then down to his neck. A small moan could be heard and to my pleasure Jonathan arched his hips rubbing himself on my inner thigh.

"Lynn," He moaned as I continued to kiss his neck. "Don't think about leaving a mark. I will get ribbed by everyone here."

Looking directly at him taking his chin in my hand. "Too bad, I really would love to see a bruise on your neck and know I caused it."

The look he gave me was that of his brain not functioning. Either because it so repulsed him or he was very turned on by the thought. I slid my hand down his pants and just brushed his cock. Oh yes, he was still turned on.

The sound was soft at first, but easily the sound got louder, and louder. The song was something from my childhood, every fall all the way through Christmas the movie it belonged to would play the VHS until it died. But now i could hear the song sung in an off key coming closer and closer down the hallway.

Jonathan turned to look at the door, I slid my hands out of his pants feeling my face go bright red. Jon was the one to speak his mind about the song. "Is that… Nightmare before Christmas?"

Something I should warn everyone who knows Jonathan Crane. He will never admit it and only in moments like this will he indulge himself in it. Jon LOVES Nightmare Before Christmas. He likes the music, the bipolar Jack Skellington, the macabre look into a childhood favorite. The movie is just up his alley.

It was Harly's voice. Sharp and cracking over the higher notes of the song. I made my way to the door and looked outside to see a sight I would not soon forget. See Harly was skipping down the hall with a large pumpkin monster thing. Further off I could hear Ivy shouting for Harly to bring the pumpkin thing back. Jonathan poked his head out the door grinning.

"Oh this is good!" Pulling the door open he rushed over to Harly singing along in an off key voice. I just stood there stunned. From hot and heavy to Nightmare before Christmas in less that thirty seconds. This was not my lucky night.

Ivy caught up to me. She looked as flushed as I had ever seen her. Her green eyes looking at me up and down. "Having a better Halloween than me?" She asked.

We both followed Harly and Jonathan who were now continuing their song at the top of their lungs. "Aren't the guards going to stop them?"

Ivy laughed shaking her head. "Oh no, no. Who's going to interrupt Scarecrow on his favorite night of the year?"

Harly stopped at the cafeteria where I froze in the doorway. The cafeteria was filled with villains. Every member of the Gallery was there mingling. Riddler was off to one corner with a group of men. Penguin and Dent stood next to a table with a stack of playing cards. Harly and Jon wrapped up their song as the group enveloped them. Looking to Ivy for some clarification.

"We don't get to go out for Halloween so when it's Cash and most of the guards we bribe we break out to have some fun. You know?"

Looking out at the makeshift party I almost wondered what Christmas would be like, or Thanksgiving. Getting to see everyone like this. Just hanging around in a makeshift party warmed my heart. Sure outside of Arkham they torment the populace. They're unstable and cause a lot of property damage, but, when they're stuck together I can see the makings of a family. A family that looks out for each other and keeps tabs on the more fragile of the group. If that isn't the definition of a family, I don't know what is.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I had written this story on Halloween and had hoped it would land close to the holiday, but it didn't. I should be finishing up this story soon, I have a bit of a buffer left but I want to get this done so I can work on my next project. Lynn will have a third story but that's going to be a little while until I can work on the outline for it. If you like my writing style do check out my other stuff.. once I put more stuff up.

As always Review if you can


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Reba can be amazing sometimes. Other times she can be my most hated enemy. That's what you get for having a counselor who doesn't take your shit. It's probably the main reason why I'm still a functioning member of society. Today Reba knew I was upset the moment she saw me in her waiting room. She had brought me into her office and made me a cup of tea and then waited.

She's so good as waiting until I'm ready to speak.

"I got into a fight with someone I once cared about." I started. "I was so angry about what he said. SO I hit him."

Reba nodded and shifted in her seat. "That's very good Lynn. You've been working on standing up for yourself."

"I just didn't know it would feel that good, you know? I mean I know I like hurting people, but that's different they want to be hurt. When I punched him… I felt free."

"Jonathan probably deserved getting hit. Might knock some sense back into him."

I paused.

"It wasn't Jonathan."

Reba blinked a little a small blush lighting her face. "Oh! I'm sorry. I just guessed since he was still unresponsive about getting better that he had become violent."

Shaking my head I took a sip of tea. "It was David. Probably a long time coming. I should have never let him back in."

Reba nodded placing her cup on the table next to her. "Why did you try to let him back this time? You know he's a danger to you."

It was selfish, the reason why I let David back was selfish. Being normal was not someone I wanted. Then again who was really normal? I bet every person has something abnormal about them. A family trauma that caused them to no longer be the status quo. Between people having kinks, secret dreams, financial troubles, and so much more it's hard to believe these days that anyone is 'normal'.

David pretended he was normal. He was a businessman who made good money. He did volunteer work for nature organizations, and went hiking every week. He was the picture of a normal good guy. But I've been there and he is not normal. The hiking is more like wilderness survival training. The organizations were for things he benefited from. The money he made went to polishing an image that was not the real David Sterling. Under the nice suite and the electric car was a narcissist who has needs to be the sole hero of his story.

I don't have room for Heros.

"It's not going to happen again, that's for sure. I'll tell Katie that I can't be around David, ever again."

Reba nodded. "Keep those around you who want the best for you. People who want to make you grow in the way you want to grow."

That's when the thought entered my mind. A thought so absurd but true about my current situation. "They always say that you need stable people to make you a better person."

Reba waited a knowing smile shining through.

"I need unstable people to make me better. The Gallery. They're the ones that I want to help and so far they've done enough to help me."

"No one is perfect, it's intention that shows the real character of a person."

Sipping my tea I looked back out at Gotham. It's time I worked on getting my support net the facility they needed. That means setting up the mass breakout. There was only one person I needed to talk to, Joker.

When I was back at work the next day I noticed a difference in the Asylum. The patients all nodded to me like they knew me. The bigger names even giving me a smile if they were the type to smile. People like Penguin and Ivy would even ask how I was doing that day. When I told Reba that the Gallery was my family I meant it. Beside Logan these were the only people who would wonder where I went if I disappeared again.

Harly had a great session already that day and I was comfortable with her and Ivy hanging out more together. We had listed a list of Joker's bad qualities and good qualities. We figured out that yes, Harly still loved the clown, but she knew that there was a lot of work from both of them if they wanted to make things work. The good thing is she wanted to work on it. By working on her problem she would be able to become the person she once was and maybe with loving attention she could help Joker improve himself, I honestly think Joker is one of those people who will never leave Arkham, but Harly will be able to be the support he needs.

The day was going perfectly. Soon I would have a report for Dr. Arkham and I would guarantee my permanent stay here. Everything was exactly what I needed.

It was the shriek that hit me ears that sent my head spinning. I knew the voice, but I didn't know why it would be screaming. Harly had been so stable the last few weeks. Since our heart to heart she had been reasonable and receptive to everything I was giving her. So the shreek in her voice set my nerves on edge.

The few people I saw as I moved through the noise parted ways for me. Most of them minions of Penguin, they made sure I had a clear path to where Harly was. Which when I rounded the corner I saw a scene that terrified me and excited me.

Joker was back.

Let's just start with that fact right there. He was back in his tan scrubs. The guards had already placed him in a wheelchair. Only it might not have been the brightest idea for the guards seeing as all three of them were knocked out. Around me were other patients rooting on at the scene.

See, Joker's wheelchair was tipped over. Joker was looking up in shock, the same kind of shock he gave me when I pulled my BDSM card on him. Harly on the other hand was standing over him. She had her hair pulled up into a bun, her face clean of makeup. She looked like some stern school teacher reprimanding the man below her.

"Ya know that right?" She screeched.

Whatever they were talking about I had come in at the wrong time. Harly placed her hands on her hips and bent down looking at him. "I'm getting help! Learning I don't need you pushing me around no more!"

Oh boy. It's time I make the peace real quick. This was nothing more than bad timing from when Harly was leaving my office to Joker arriving. If he came in later Harly could have cooled her heels after my session. In doing so this wouldn't of happened.

"Harly!" I spoke. It wasn't a yell, it wasn't anything hostile. It was to make sure she knew I was there. Taking those last few steps I entered within hitting distance of Harly. She looked over at me a small pout to her lips.

"You told me I have a right to be angry?" She said her voice cracking.

"I told you that you had a right to be angry in our sessions." I said raising my hands up showing I wasn't a threat. "You don't need to beat the shit out of him to show him you're angry Harl."

Slowly I moved to close the distance between us. When I was able to place a hand on her shoulder she pulled me into a hug crying into my shoulder. The girl is being faced with the thing that changed her. It would be like me going back to Mr. Hunter's basement. If something like that happened to me I would be in shock, post traumatic flashes would come back. There was no way I would be the same after that. Hence is why I will always admire Harly.

"Hun. I need you to go back to your room." Over my shoulder I could see Ivy move through the small crowd. "Let Ivy take you there, get some water and some cuddles. I need to have a talk with Joker."

The girl did as I asked and slowly the group started to thin out. I got Joker's wheelchair back up right his green eyes following with everything i did. This was a game. A delicate game I needed to play out with him. He knew I just took something dear from him.

"What did you do to my Harly?" He croaked.

I bent down so I could be eye level with him putting my hands behind my back. "Joker. I'll be honest. The girl loves you. A lot. But she hasn't learned how to love herself yet. Until she can do that she's going to need a bit of separation from you."

From behind me I heard the guards ster. One of them shouted. "Hey Doc! Could you untie us?"

I ignored them as I focused all my observation on Joker. I needed to see it. If I saw it I would change everything I was working on and make sure they both got what they needed. For all the manic insanity that was inside the man's head, I knew, more I could feel it deep down, that there was someone who did want to care. Maybe not enough for Gotham. But maybe enough for a girl he had almost destroyed.

Then it was there, small but discernible if you can focus on him. That small twinge of pain, sadness, disappointment in himself. That's the only thing that I could see that gave me hope. The man didn't need to change his ways. He just needed to care enough for Harly to let her help herself.

"What do I do doc?" He asked, his voice so low that if I wasn't close to him I might not of heard it.

"You treat her right. Let her get the help she needs and I can promise you that she'll be visiting you every few days and when you break out she'll be happy to see you. But let her join in your criminal undertakings."

Joker nodded letting me leave the threat hanging like a noose. "I get it doc. Harl. She's not like other girls."

I gave him a small smile. "She's got more energy than the energizer bunny."

Getting back up I walked over to the guards who were all getting their heads on straight. Harly isn't any good at tying knots. If she wanted to I would love to show her some better ones, but probably not for a while.

"You better take Joker wherever he's going. Be sure to watch your heads boys."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! So I'm getting so close in this thing I can taste it. I'm going to try to push through the end sometime these next few weeks. I already have one chapter ready, but I'm going to need the rest to keep up with my weekly posting. Wish me luck!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Arkham is on vacation. I never thought I would be so glad to have him away from Gotham, but I am. With him gone I'm able to pull a group therapy session that I've been wanting to do for a while. That's why I have a bad joke sitting across from me in my office. The bad joke being;

So a plant, a Clown, and a Harlequin are sitting at a bar.

The Plant being Ivy, she's a great mediator for Harly. Also she doesn't take shit from Joker so he's two against one on this which I thought would keep him in line. The Clow, I think that's obvious. Same goes for the Harlequin.

Having all of them in one room had been a plan of mine from the start. We started on basic problems that the couple had. Starting with the abusive behavior Joker was accustom to. Then moving on to Harly's need for a bit of space, to have something of her own that Joker won't touch. This was a hard one for all of us. Joker is used to not giving anyone anything. But we were able to come to an agreement. Harly gets to have a girls night. Right now It's going to be every week with Ivy and myself, but once Harly is out in Gotham it will become once a month or biweekly as she feels. Joker needed to keep away from the girls night.

"Also Joker there's the bit about letting Harly do you're crimes." Ivy said. Her seat was closer to mine, her leaf covered legs crossed so effortlessly. "She's going to be going straight after this. You can't leave her with stolen merch anymore. Or make her part of your plans."

Joker crossed his arms. "Then who's going to be my sidekick?"

"Does The Clown Prince of Crime need a sidekick?" I prodded. "Batman has all his sidekicks because there's so many people in the Gallery. You though. Did you really need a sidekick. Wouldn't you rather have someone who just wants the best for you?"

Harly looked over and smiled at him. She was the one who wanted the best for him. The best might not be what he wanted, and she would have to work on that. But that's the life you pick when you love someone who is lost to their own mind. You do what is best even though they don't want you to.

At my door there was a knock. All of us looked at the door. Opening the door I came face to face with roses. Standard pinkish red roses, maybe a dozen or two dozen, probably two seeing I couldn't see the guard on the other side.

"Sorry Doctor, but these were just delivered." I heard the voice on the other side say.

Awkwardly I took the vase from the man and reentered my office closing the door with my foot. I wasn't able to see anything until someone pulled the roses from me. with my view not filled with flowers I could see that Harly had taken the vase Ivy was eyeing them distastefully. I'm not much of a flower person. See flowers are a stupid idea for a gift. They will wither and die faster than any other gift you can give. If someone wanted to give something to show they loved me I would rather have chocolate. Or if they still want to do the flower thing then give me those fruit arrangements with chocolate. All it needs is chocolate and I'll think about letting you in.

Flowers on the other hand.

Harly handed me the card that was hidden among the flowers. It said:

Lynn,

I'm sorry I snapped at you. You have always been my beautiful rose. Call me.

David Sterling.

I tore the card in two. What did I expect? Who else was this going to be from? Jonathan? The man is smooth, but he knows i dislike flowers as gifts. Dad hasn't so much as called me in a few weeks. Logan would rather call me than send in a gift. It's not like Dr. Arkham is holding a secret crush and wanted to show his affection with a vase of Flowers.

"Don't like the foliage doc?" Joker asked looking at the shredded card.

"Ex boyfriend who won't take the hint." I said walking over to my desk. "He's the kind of guy you don't want to be Joker."

"Someone worse than me. Doc. I might be offended."

"Well you sitting here in a therapy session is more than David ever did. Have you ever told Harly she was beautiful?"

Joker laughed. "Yeah! Why wouldn't I? She gets me all hot and bothered in those scrubs. No need for her other outfits."

"David never told me I was pretty. He always had something else I could change. I'm not going into details Joker. But know this ass, he deserves a very painful end. Cause he's never going to change."

"Want us to kill him for you?" Joker asked looking up at me.

Ivy and Harly both turned as if someone had said 'shoe sale'. "Finally he said the thing I've been thinking for weeks." Ivy said looking up at me. "If this man has been a problem then we should destroy him. No point in having him walking around to hurt you again."

"He's not going to hurt me again. David is so white bread all american. He'll just send more flowers."

"Good enough of a crime for me!" Ivy said reaching up to the blossoms. "These poor babies. Do you know what they do to the flowers that are sold in flower shops? They are cut down in their prime then sent to a sold warehouse where faceless men sell them to the highest bidder, it's slavery only these poor babies will die a lonely existence being only decoration."

Yeah… so if anyone wants to get Ivy something, don't give her flowers. Just saying.

* * *

After the rest of the therapy session I let Ivy take the roses back to her room. She said she could give them the dignity they deserved. I had a feeling she was going to use them in her next escape attempt.

I had shrugged on my coat and had decided to take a walk around the asylum before heading home. with it getting closer to night I walked through the familiar halls letting myself let go from the day. David will probably try to talk to me again. I had to understand that he won't go away easily, but there will be a day where he'll give up. It takes patience to wait. I have that patients were David doesn't.

The lights where I was were flickering above my head. It's just another sign that Arkham doesn't keep a good watch on the asylum. I bet there were a dozen things that needed fixing. Lightbulbs were one thing. A better security system would be the best thing, but I doubt Arkham was going to put that in the next budget to give to the board. Did the asylum even have a board to run it? Or did Dr. Arkham run everything?

From deeper down the hall I heard a small creek of the floor boards. No one should be out this late. Reaching for my taser I turned prepared for someone less than pleasant. The hall was dark and it near impossible to see anything particular shapes. There was something moving though. Slow, and with the skills of someone who knows how to move in the dark. The only thing that gave it away was the floorboards who did not care if you were Catwoman they were going to squeal and moan under a pin drop of weight.

"Who's there?" i said keeping the tazer up.

The shape moved closer and suddenly I noticed it's hands were raised high. Well one of his hands were raised high. The other hand was being held close to his chest. Now I don't care who you say you are. You might be a simple punk on the street or you could be a news hound. Everyone knows Batman.

His suit is impressive. It's probably a mix between experimental military tech and kitschy themed tools. Sure he had the pointed ear things on his head and his cape looked like a more expensive version of a halloween store cloak. The cloak is probably made to be bulletproof or some nonsense, and those ear things might have some kind of computer wifi thing going on. I'm not a computer person, I have no idea what it would take to make a suit like that.

But what I did know is the psychology of Batman. He's a man who's been wronged in the past. Probably a childhood trauma that calls to him every day. He wants to make Gotham better because one day it had not been at it's best for him. His armor is high quality. Either he builds a lot of it himself or he knows people who can easily give him stuff. The both options mean money, Batman would have to be very rich to blow whatever the amount would be for all his toys, you know, like the Death Trap Car of Doom he drives around.

But.

I knew someone who had a traumatic childhood and has a ton of money to blow.

"Bruce?" I asked feeling a little dizzy at connecting the facts.

To his credit he didn't looked shocked. He just stood there holding his arm close to him. I could now see drops of blood coming from his glove.

"Oh for fucking Christ's sake." I walked over and pulled his arm close to see what he did to it. Pulling the glove off I saw a deep gash that was bleeding steadily. "I need to get you stiches. Come on."

Pulling him to my office I closed the door and started to dig for my med kit. I kept one under my desk as a cautionary tool. Thankfully I hadn't needed it until now. Opening it I retrieved what I needed. "What are you doing here?" Then I rose my hand up to stop him from speaking. "You were looking into 142 D?"

Batman… Bruce nodded. "How did you know who I was?"

"Oh come on. I'm surprised no one else knows? A rich billionaire with a traumatic past? It's not like you act like a weakling out in public. Sure you have a scandal or two, but that's to throw off reporters right?" I said pointing him to sit on my sofa. Sitting down with my supplies I sanitized the area and started to sew him up.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

"You're required to take a few medical courses when you work in mental health. I'm pretty good at stitches." I held back the part about me doing that for fun at the Warehouse. "Did you find anything?"

"I found the room, it's locked with a computer access code. I had Orical…"

"I don't want to know."

"She was able to hack in for me. Inside I found what Arkham has been doing." He paused as I sank the needle into his skin. To his credit that was the only sign of pain I got from him. Kinda a buzz kill for me, but I wasn't looking at this as a BDSM scene. "He's been 'punishing' those in solitary. I was able to get some of the videos."

"What exactly has he done? I'm familiar with torture."

Bruce now looked interested. "How would you know that?"

"My secrets thank you. What does he do to them?"

"It depends on the person. I was able to see what he did to Joker. I'm not familiar with torture." With his good hand he reached into his belt and pulled out a small flash drive. "This has the videos. Do you have a strong stomach?"

I nodded and finished up the stitches bandaging Bruce's arm. I ended up pulling my laptop out to the coffee table and Bruce turned on the video. For a moment I saw nothing but a dark room. A far off part of me whispered that I shouldn't watch. That there was something very wrong going on here.

On the computer Joker was dragged in. He had been stripped of his scrubs, and the only thing keeping me from seeing why Harly likes him was concealed by off white tighty whities. Joker looked out of it his normal saunter more of a dragging pace. Dr. Arkham was walking in after the guards. The guards strung Joker up on the other side of the room in clear view of the camera. Dr. Arkham wanted this recorded. Why? Like all those who think they're god, he wanted to relive what he does to people.

A guard wheeled in a table. On top were items I knew well, most of them were things I owned. Suddenly I felt sick. All this time I had thought Joker couldn't understand BDSM. I didn't know that he was tortured with the things I used to intimidate him. Yes I didn't know he had experiences with them, but then again I didn't ask.

Before I could watch Dr. Arkham start I turned the video off. Bruce turned to look at me and I think he saw how sick I looked. "I think only Joker goes through that. I was able to read a report for what happens to Crane…"

I didn't want to know, but i needed to know.

"Seems Dr. Arkham knows how to make Scarecrow scared. Turning the tables in a way. Everyone who goes to Solitary is greeted with the thing they hate most."

"We need to give this to the GCPD." I said getting up from the sofa.

Bruce shook his head. "I want to, but they can't come in here without something happening to effect Gotham itself. No one cares about the people in here. The average citizen won't bat an eye at Joker getting hurt, many of them will thank those doing that to him."

"So we need that revolt. I have almost everyone on board. I just need to make sure Batman doesn't stop them." I eyed him. "Can you manage not to come in and rescue everyone?"

"As long as you give me the sign."

I nodded and pulled the flash drive out of my computer. "Delete this video. No one needs that in their lives. Not when they aren't asking for it."

* * *

A/N: Yup Lynn's secret weapon against Joker is no longer able to be used! Of course a lot of damage has already been done by this. Right now I'm getting everyone through the last of the 'peace and quiet' before the climax of this thing. Be prepared!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Kate and Kyle had asked me to dinner. Not the 'come over and stuff your face' kind of dinner. I knew this because when Kate texted me it had said;

 _Wear something nice and do your hair._

Knowing this I was worried. Kate doesn't ask for much. Sure go over and drink some wine and shoot the breeze. That required nothing big, not nice or supper nice clothing, and no need to do my hair. So being dressed in a simple dark blue dress with my red hair teased and coiffed into a stylish do. Kate had sent me a message about the restaurant that she wanted us to go to. Now I was really worried.

The restaurant was a sleek global cuseen place that probably had a chef who traveled the world and had some soul altering experience. I could tell that by the pictures that were hung on the walls. They were large black and white stills of exotic lands. Maybe india, or Cambodia, somewhere far from Wifi and HBO. Kate and Kyle were already at the table. I noticed first thing that there were four menus. Someone else was joining us.

After I got hugs from the two of them I took my seat and ordered a dry wine. Kate was fidgeting while Kyle looked as cool as a cucumber. Something was up. I would almost say it was like they were going to pop some big question on me.

"We have a friend from Kyle's work coming." Kate said gesturing to the menu. "He's really sweet."

And now it's begun. After I told Kate that David and I were forever going to be a no go she'd been quiet. I thought she was going to let me move along and do whatever I was going to do. But it looks like we were going to fall into the classic trap, or maybe the classic trope. Kate was setting me up on a date.

It's not like I could tell her that Jonathan and I were a thing now. Though that thing was still very ambiguous. Sure I was waiting for him to make his proper first move. All of the random moments between us were warm ups for whatever big number was coming down the line.

Drinks were served and right behind them there was a man. I'm not going to describe him in detail. Yes he was attractive. Dark hair and eyes a little on the thin side. He wore a suit well. But other than that he was unremarkable. Quickly I found out his name was Luke, he liked old crime noir films, and he was looking into BDSM. Kate kept looking at me intently as he fumbled his way around the subject. I get it Kate, you think he's going to be a little sub who I can play with.. more than play with.

After we ordered dinner our conversation changed.

Kate shifted next to Kyle. "So I've been looking at the wedding stuff."

Luke grinned. "Did you see the bakers I found?"

Kyle leaned back in his chair. "Yeah we did. But that's not what we need to talk about."

Wait a minute.

Kate snapped her fingers like she caught something. "Right! Lynn, Luke. The two of you have been super close to Kyle and I. Lynn. We've been together since kindergarden, our whole pigtail clandestine moment. You've been here for me for everything, and have been the mature level headed one who got me to see a new side of me."

Kyle was rolling his eyes. "Kate's being long winded."

Kate pouted childishly at him. "Well it's a big moment."

From below the table they both pulled out boxes and handed them to us. Mine was a bright pink box with a white ribbon. Luke had a black box with a dark blue ribbon. Opening mine I saw a pretty Pandora bracelet with silver charms. I looked at the charms and realized that they were big moments in Kate's and my friendship. There was a charm for graduation, for when we went to disney, then there we inside jokes in charms that didn't mean anything to anyone but Kate and I.

Above the bracelet was a handwritten note in Kate's pretty handwriting that said;

Will you be my Maid of Honor.

For those of you who haven't had to worry about this I'll educate you on the role of Maid of Honor in weddings. The Maid of Honor is the right hand to the bride. This is the woman who helps plan the wedding, keep the bride and the rest of the bride's maids on task, oh and makes sure the bachelorette party goes off without a hitch. It's an insane job. But if you're the best friend of the bride then that means this job is going to go to you. Thankfully most people could reverse the favor later in life.

Kate and Kyle looked at Luke and I. So this wasn't a setup for us to date. Thank god. This was a setup for us to become slave labor for their wedding. Part of me wanted to look at Kyle and say 'so this the only way you can boss me around?', but I wouldn't do that in this moment. Later maybe at the Warehouse, but not right now.

Luke was laughing and pulling out a pocket watch. "Who else is going to make sure you have your rings?"

I pulled the bracelet out and put it on. Looking at Kate who was grinning like some fool I smiled as well. "I'm going to be a taskmaster. You know that?"

Kate nodded. "You were the only person I had in mind for this."

I picked up my glass of wine and raised it high. "To team Kate and Kyle. Let's hope for good weather, good food, and tolerable wedding guests."

We raised our glasses clinking them together. After taking a sip of the dry wine I heard my phone ring. Making small apologies I dug through my bag and pulled it out. It was only a text. Then again the man texting me shouldn't have a phone in the first place. Of course, it's Oswald Cobblepot. He can do whatever he wants.

The message was short and very much to the point.

 _Joker and Harl are back together again. Ivy's ok._

I didn't dare write back. But the small bit of information did mean something. For the past few days I've watched Joker and Harly talk. Harly was done with her anger but she wasn't bowing to every demand he gave her now. Also knowing that Ivy was 'okay', in a shortened way it means Ivy was fine with them being hooked back up, for not at least. I would need to talk to them as soon as possible.

But not right now.

Looking from my phone to my life I knew that this was the moment I had to put Arkham away and be with my friends. Dinner would be out soon and we would get to swap stories about our friendships. Then after coffee there would be talk about the wedding. Kate and I would have to start planning after Thanksgiving, and Luke and I would have to talk more about our timing so we can work on the parties for the bride and groom. This was my life at this moment. Tomorrow I would be the doctor to the villains for Gotham, tonight I'm a newly made Maid of Honor.

* * *

A/N: Guys, I'm finished writing the story! This means I'll still be posting the chapters once a week, but now no one has to fear the story being incomplete. I do have plans for a third Lynn story but there's a Riddler/OC story that might be happening after this that ties into Lynn's story. But first I have a need to write Star Wars stuff. If anyone hasn't guessed I write a lot and I write fast. During Nano I busted out a story in less that nine days. So no one fear I'm still writing, might not be Batman stuff, but I will be writing something.

I did want to thank my reviewers **Scarlet Firesong** , **monsta-starr** , and to my lady **Dreamkissed** for your kind words. A year ago I would have hidden this in my computer to never see the light of day. So Thank You!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It's my favorite time of the day. The time I get to take my two paper cups, one filled with water, the other filled with pills, down my favorite hall where all the faces either nod or speak to me. It took four months of being here and I had gotten to the core of the Gallery. Now if they needed help I was the one they spoke to. I didn't help them escape, but i did help with minor problems they were having with each other. Like there are too few of Jello cups to go around on most lunches.

Harly jumped up from her bed. "LYNN!"

I paused at her cell smiling. "How are you doing Harl?"

"Really well. Mr. J took a walk with me yesterday."

"That's great Harl, we're still on for girls night next week?" I asked. Next week was a big week for most of Gotham, well for the normal people of Gotham. Thursday was Thanksgiving and after that was the mad rush to Christmas.

Harly nodded grinning like a fool. "Be sure to bring popcorn. Ivy wants to pick the movie."

"So I'll make sure to bring Fern Gully and Avatar."

Finishing my walk down the hall I reached my destination. Jonathan was sitting, more lounging on his bed his thing hands behind his head. His eyes flitted over to me and he sat up. In a now practiced move I pocketed the pills in the one cup.

"On the circle Dr. Crane."

Jon gave me a knowing smile as he walked up to the mark. Opening the door I felt the familiar rush of cold air hit me. The antiseptic smell of his soap hung in the air, he must have showered recently. I walked up the the edge of the cell and handed him the cup of water.

"You hanging in there?" I asked my words not feeling like they landed.

Everything was so still in that moment. No one was shouting. I couldn't hear any music from the other cells. There was no sound at all… not even Joker laughing.

That's why when the alarm started to blare over my head I jumped almost a foot in the air. Jonathan moved faster than me and grabbed my arm and yanked me into his cell. A moment later I felt my back hit the cold steel wall. The door to the cell sliding closed a sucking sound as our cell became air tight.

Jon's face was looking at the door. Eyes wide taking in every detail of what was going on outside. I followed his gaze and saw it. It was small at first just wisps of grass, thick pea soup green gas. Jonathan was the one to tell me what is was.

"Joker's laughing gas." His voice was steely. Mine would be too if I wasn't about to piss myself. Why would Joker release his laughing gas? It's not like he has anything against me, at least not right now.

"Lynn." Jon muttered catching my attention again. "Can you breath?"

That's true, only the worst of Joker's gas is actually colored. The first part is clear. It makes it easy for people to be gassed by it. I took a few clear breaths and nodded. "I'm fine Jon… Are we going to be safe in here?"

"Every cell has it's own air supply. In case Joker or myself feel like gassing people."

From outside I heard a few people laughing… probably some of the guards who were standing at the entrance of the hall. Their laughs were moving from a chuckle to a hyena like cackle down the hall. Those poor sods weren't going to survive this. I would be dead just like them if Jonathan hadn't pulled me into the cell.

Jonathan was holding me close now his eyes had moved back to my face. "The camera is dead."

My stomach twisted as I looked up. He was right the small red dot was gone. And with the way the cells were places, we were alone. No one could see us until power was brought back. And first they would need to clear Joker's laughing gas out to get power back.

"How long does the laughing gas last?" I asked my voice shaking.

A thin hand rested on my arm the touch calming me. "It takes a few hours for them to clear the air, even longer before they get the power back. You'll probably be in here all day and night. Though it could be worse. You could be stuck with Two Face."

"Or Riddler, Nygma has a recent love affair with puns." I muttered trying to move away from him. Only Jon's hands kept me pressed against the wall. Looking at him I tried to tell what he was thinking. His eyes locked on the door unblinking.

"You could have died out there."

The way he said it was almost unfeeling. I knew he was feeling a world of emotion, only his voice could only express the facts. I would be dead if he hadn't pulled me in here. Reaching up I turned his face to look at me. We didn't need to speak. Words were too limited for this moment.

Jonathan's lips were chapped against mine. I had been the one to pull him to me. He was right I was about to die out there. He could have watched as I laughed myself to death being unable to help me. Instead I was in a cell with no camera and the man I've always cared about worried about me.

He ran his hands up to my hair tangling them as we continued to kiss. I was feeling a warmth grow in me. Yes I was turned on by the idea of almost dieing. Am I ashamed of it… a little, but not enough to stop me from doing something stupid.

My own hands were working on Jonathan's shirt letting me push my hands up the hem letting me feel the smoothness of his belly and chest. Jonathan untangled one hand and started to unbutton the shirt I was wearing lightly touching my skin as he went. We breathed heavily every time our lips pulled away only to be rejoined after we got oxygen back into our system.

Pulling Jonathan's shirt off I noticed just how thin he was. His ribs easily seen under this skin, the small bit of muscle that coiled under his arms sent my heart pounding in my chest. I could break him. that was the first thought I had looking at him. i could break him and I would love it. With that new thought I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back crushing my lips against his. To test the water I bit down hard on his lower lip making him moan in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"God, Lynn." He exhaled eyes locked onto mine as he reached up and touched his reddening lip.

"I could leave a mark where no one would see it."

Jonathan's lips trembled into a smile. "And where would that be?"

Okay, I couldn't stop smiling at this. For years I had dreamt about having sex like this. Having Jonathan as my bottom. I would throw away a lot of things to get a chance at that. Reaching over I pulled him over to his cot and sat him down his legs spread wide. He watched as I removed the button up I was wearing to show a semi stylish bra. Here's a secret to all you ladies out there. Black bras, they always look like you prepared for sex.

Between Jonathan and I we removed his pants and underwear. I looked down and smiled seeing him fully. Was he larger than normal men? Did it matter? It was that he was large enough for me. To give a test of how far along he was I gave he a few teasing strokes. He was in that in between place of hardness and beginning arousal. From above me I saw John's eyes become unfocused. We weren't drunk this time, and we were a lot older than before.

Sitting myself between his legs I kept stroking him slowly with one hand the other running up and down his left leg. Though he was moaning egging me on I kept my attention on where I was going to strike. There was a moment of contemplation and then I attacked choosing a section of inner thigh that looked to have enough fat and muscle. I kissed licked and then proceeded to suck on the skin there making the blood rise to the surface. Back in highschool girls would get hickies from their boyfriends, a kinda dick move in my opinion. This hicky was going to be kept a secret so Jon could look at it when he was alone. It was a short reminder of what we were about to do.

"Lynn." I heard him whimper above me. Looking up I could see Jon had his head thrown back glasses now off on the table next to the cot. He looked inraptured in what I was doing to him. Five years can do a number on learning how to use one's mouth and hands on your chosen love interest.

Making sure there was enough irritation on the chosen spot I turned my full attention to Jonathan's cock. Licking up and down I saw his hands ball up gripping the sheets of his bed tightly. They were going to be the only life line he was going to get today. When I wrapped my lips around his head I heard him intake a sharp breath. Good to know how good this was making him feel.

"Get up here."

His voice cracked when he spoke and looking up at him his cock still in my mouth I was surprised to see how conscious he still was. Popping his cock out of my mouth I smiled. "What's going to happen if I don't?"

He grinded his teeth together at my challenge. Instead of speaking a come back he pulled me up to the cot where we struggled for a bit, me giggling thinking about how determined he was to get me on the bed. Jonathan on the other hand was serious in his goals. His hands found the buttons on my pants and started to remove them tossing my shoes to the glass door.

"We've been interrupted every time we've tried this. I had to take matters into my own hands."

Matters? "You got Joker to gas the hall?"

"I told him that if he wanted to make peace with you it would be a good idea to get you laid."

I looked back out ot the thick green air just outside the cell. "You killed those guards?"

"They were working for Dr. Arkham. Joker wanted them dead, I didn't have a part in that." He said pausing in stripping me from my pants. Then he leaned in resting his head against mine. "Those guards work in Solitary. From what Joker's been hinting they help out with the rehabilitation sometimes. I'm not going to cry over them."

"Is this your second chance?" I whispered.

"Not yet. We're getting close."

He kissed me again his hands pulling my pants down my legs. I kicked them off letting them fall to the floor forgotten for the rest of our time together. Jonathan chuckled at that and guided me down to lay on the bed. Long thin hands started to play with my braw. His hand dipped into the molded cups running his thumb over my already hardened nipple.

"You're so much softer than I remember." He muttered between kisses.

I arched up pressing more of me into his hand. "I gained over a hundred pounds since last time. Fat is softer than bone."

Jon's other hand slipped under my arched back and unclasped my bra. When my breasts were bare to the room I hissed. It was still really cold inside the room. Of course this does nothing but make me look more aroused. Jonathan's eyes couldn't stop looking at me. "You're. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

And that was a compliment. All around Jonathan were very attractive women. Harly might be too bouncy, and Ivy would rather kill men then sleep with them. But both of them were more the common form of beauty. Me and my 'curves', fat rolls and stretch marks were able to go toe to toe with them in Jonathan's head.

I slipped off the last bit of my underwear as Jonathan continued to kiss me. Soon all we were was the sensation of hands on skin and lips on lips. Nothing was stopping us. No cell phone calls from Kate. David couldn't ruin this moment. Harly isn't running through singing 'This is Halloween'. We were finally alone.

"Do it Jon." I muttered rubbing my nose against his. "If you don't I will."

His smile was a mix of boyish grin and eager agreement. I lifted my legs to they wrapped around his narrow waist. I could feel him against me, and for one agonizing moment I thought something was going to come up. Some confession. Anything would stop us from doing this.

There was no such confession needed.

Sliding into me I understood what it meant to feel like coming home. We knew each other. We knew each better than anyone else in the world. So feeling him slide into me, it's like we had found our safety net, catching each other and securing each other.

We moved slowly at first. His hips and mine meeting and pulling apart only to meet again. He was just long enough to hit all the right places. Pulling my arms around him I tried to make him go faster. But Jonathan wasn't going to make this quick. Five years of denial and Jonathan was not going to rush this. Every moment every feeling would be stained in our memory forever.

I didn't keep track this time. And looking back on it everything felt so distant. Outside people were waiting to find out what was happening in the Gallery cells. The other rogues gallery other than Joker were blissfully unaware to what was happening. Inside Jonathan's cell we become each other's world. Giving and taking as a couple should.

Jonathan started to quicken his torturous place. The shift was a call to the end of our moment. He placed his lips to my ear and spoke. "I love you Lynn. Just me."

That was a confession I would think about over and over. But in that moment I was holding back any loud cries. I trusted that no one could hear my normal speaking voice through the cell door, but I wasn't going to test it with loud cries of pleasure.

The end came faster for both of us. The long torture Jon had made us endure snapped when we gave ourselves permission to do more passionate love making. When I hit my high I sank my nails into his back making him let out a small yelp, only the yelp turned into a long stifle cry as he released catching my lips with his silencing us both.

Coming down we touched foreheads. My ears were ringing and it was hard to catch my breath. Though through all of that I could still feel him against me. His nose lightly touching mine. Hands making goosebumps all over my skin. If I thought hard enough I could remember the last time I had felt this as peace. I was sixteen and we had slept in his family's chapple together. Yes the night before was a living hell, but like then and now I felt like anything was possible.

"I love you." I muttered back.

He lifted himself up resting on his elbows. Now I could see Jonathan in his full prideful glory. Yeah, lap it up, you got the girl you like in your bed, and you made sure the sex didn't suck. I'm not giving an award for that. He already got his award. "I'm going to have to thank Joker for this."

"Never good to owe Joker." I said feeling a smile creep on my lips.

Jonathan's eyes carried a secret he hadn't told me yet. "Don't worry, this was already paid for."

* * *

We spent the rest of the day talking, napping, having rougher sex, and planning on our next step in life. But at the end of the day we got fully dressed and curled up on the cot together. It was so strange to have someone so close to me again. That's why I slept so well. Not because I was finally sexually satisfied for the first time in years, but because I felt safe. If Jonathan was here nothing was going to get to me.

I'll never learn.

I had been in the middle of a dream. Looking back I can say it was probably a very pleasant dream because when I woke up I felt like i had slipped into a nightmare. My sleeping brain was wretched from sleep by a loud voice shouting. At first the words didn't make any sense. My eyes couldn't focus on the room I was in. I knew where I was, but the man standing in the doorway, all judgemental with a face that should belong to a donkey. Dr. Arkham.

The name made my insides go cold and helped my brain exit sleep mode. "Sir." I said stammering. My legs were shaky as I tried to get to my feet. Jonathan was sitting up behind me but I couldn't see what he was doing exactly. I was more focused on the Doctor in front of me.

"Sleeping with a patient." Dr. Arkham said his voice rolling over the words like they were his favorite meal.

"Jonathan saved my life." I said feeling my mouth go dry in panic. "It's cold in here so we slept on the same bed."

Dr. Arkham pulled out a folder that was under his arm. Opening it he smiled. "Miss Coleman, you were kidnapped when you were sixteen in the small town of Hamlet."

"I told you about that when I interviewed."

"You didn't mention you were friends with Mr. Crane."

Behind me I heard Jonathan stand. "What are you trying to pull Arkham." He said his voice barely containing the rage he was probably feeling.

"It took me a while to figure it out. You were attacked at first by the people here Miss Coleman. But suddenly it stopped. Yes your friendship with Harly probably helped, but you needed someone who could stop everyone else here. Someone everyone feared. I had to look into your past to figure out how you and Scarecrow knew each other. Once i figured that out I decided to take a small trip down south to see for myself."

The week Arkham had been gone… He had gone to Hamlet?

"Did you kill the man who kidnapped you?" He asked walking up to me. "Or was that Scarecrow's first kill?"

"Fuck you." Jonathan said taking a step forward. "Lynn has done nothing wrong."

"Oh yes she has. I can't prove that the two of you are currently romantic to each other, but I will."

"I'm not his doctor." I said crossing my arms. "I only give him his medication. I don't do any of his therapy or treatments. If I did have romantic feelings they would not be immoral."

From behind Arkham I saw Cash with one of the other guards. Cash looked at me his eyes hurt. If anyone had my back it was him. I did save him from Joker, but what can he do against the man who runs this place? Nothing that's what.

"Cash, take Dr. Coleman to her car. We'll be sending our lawyers to your place in the coming week to talk about your temporary suspension and possible end of your time here."

Jonathan rushed passed me and threw Dr. Arkham to the wall of his cell. I've never seen Jonathan this wild before. His face was contorted in rage as he got ready to punch Arkham. Only Jon's act of violence was short lived because the guard next to Cash pulled out his taser and got Jon between the ribs making him fall to the ground. I held back every instinct to get to my knees and check on Jon. I couldn't show I was that devoted to him.

"I'll go." I said making the room go quiet. Dr. Arkham looks as pleased as s cat who got the cream. I looked at him my face hardening. "I'll go. But know this. This place needs people like me. My methods work. Kick me out and you'll end up with a riot on your hands."

"There have been riots before." Arkham said his voice a dead pan. "We will deal with the monsters in here in our own way."

Walking out to the hallway I felt the one guard try to put a hand on my arm. I shoved him away, I wasn't letting Dr. Arkham have the satisfaction of seeing me beat. I'll leave, but I'm not going without giving him hell first. Cash stayed close as we started to walk. Behind me I heard Jonathan speak… no… it was Crow, his psychotic break speaking.

" **We aren't letting him get away with this! Keep you head up, Jonny and i will make this right!** "

The first cell that we passed was Joker. He had his face pressed to the cell door, those mad green eyes seeing me be escorted out. I only looked at him for a moment, and I think the look he saw was enough to know things were not going to be alright. He's seen me at my best. Now he sees me at my worst.

A little further down Harly was shaking her head seeing me leave. "But Lynn! We have girls night!"

I had to close my eyes at that. We had gotten so far with Harly's treatment. If I'm fired she'll be thrown back with no safety net. "I'm sorry Harl."

Before I could say anything more Cash gently pressed me forward. Every face was someone I knew and had plans on helping. Their levels of reaction were from Jonathan's yelling to Oswald. The large crime boss was sitting on his bed as I passed. He looked up looking a little amused by the whole thing. We made eye contact and with a quick nod from him. My plan to break everyone out was going to happen with out me. Hindsight it was probably best, and that my suspension would be the perfect catalyst to start a asylum wide break.

When Cash got me outside He told the other guard to let us be for a moment. For a long minute we were quiet by my car. Cash looked over at the asylum and shook his head. "Why do I get the feeling it's going to be a rough couple of days?"

"I'd say take the next few days off." I muttered. "Jon and the gallery aren't going to like this."

Cash nodded. "I've got some vacation due to me… You'll be safe out there?"

I didn't know how to respond to that. Every villain in Gotham was on my side. Sure I might get mugged, but mention who I know and no one was going to fuck with me any time soon. I just gave a half hearted smile to Cash. "I'll be fine. I can survive through almost anything."

* * *

A/N: I've had this scene in my head since I first tried to write Lynn. Little fact this story was the original story for Lynn. 'First Kill' came in when I wanted to write a YA with these characters. So this has been waiting on the side lines forever. Things are going to get rough for the next few chapters. Hang tight!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Two hours into my 'suspension' I found myself at Logan's apartment. I've been living in Gotham for almost five months and just now I was sitting in my brother's cool modern apartment. He has a love affair with steel and clean lines. I think it's just a personal taste. I don't get it.

Three hours into my 'suspension' I was fed greasy pizza and was watching some soap opera that I couldn't really keep up with. My mind was buzzing. I was going to lose my job because of one stupid mistake. I let my feelings for Jonathan over rule my logic. We could have been caught. Yes I was in the clear considering I didn't have any say in Jonathan's treatment, but there was still the fact that I let my feelings for him get in the way of things.

Five hours into my 'suspension' Logan has sat down with me with a large bowl of popcorn. He had called in sick for the day and was doing everything in his power to cheer me up. I told him about what happened, what really happened. Logan wasn't surprised. He knew it was a matter of time before Jonathan and I broke. I bet he was betting on it in his head.

Logan's flat screen was our main source of entertainment. Flipping through cooking shows, melodramas, reruns, and soap operas I started to feel my brains melt. How do people watch TV all day? Maybe it was my therapy which kept me outside of my head, but I could get watching TV. One of two shows sure, but do nothing but sit in front of a large screen as images are passed through to you? I can't do that.

We were almost an hour six when I saw it. Logan was flipping through channels when I saw the image of the asylum. It was only a flash but I would know the building anywhere. "Stop!"

Logan went back to the screen with the news story. Large white words were written on a blue box under the live feed of the asylum. The words were something months in the planning and even looking at them I felt in awed at what it meant.

'Mass Escape At Arkham Asylum'

beside me Logan was speaking. "Good thing you're not there when this happened."

It's because I wasn't there that this is happening. I needed to call Bruce. He needed to know that this was the plan. Or most of the plan. I reached for my phone and saw the automated message that tells me that people had escaped, I deleted the message and went straight to my contacts. Tapping Bruce's number I got up and walked deeper into Logan's house. The phone rang for a long minute. Deep inside of me my heart hammered away. Then a voice.

"Lynn, I was going to call you."

"Don't put the suit on yet Bats." I muttered making sure I was out of earshot of Logan. "This is our plan in motion. Mostly our plan in motion."

"What happened?"

I turned to one of Logan's large floor to ceiling windows as I looked out on the mid side of Gotham. Rail cars passed by and normal cars stayed in gridlock below us. "I've been suspended. Dr. Arkham found out about Jon and my past. He's trying to get me fired… Jonathan convinced Joker to release some laughing gas so Jon could get me alone for a while."

There was a pause on the other end. Bruce might be wondering why Jonathan Crane would want me alone, but Bruce knew the answer, same as I did. Thankfully he didn't ask. "Are you safe?"

"Every villain in Gotham is pissed off I've been taken from the Asylum, if anyone should be looking behind their back it should be Dr. Arkham." I then sighed. "I should go home. Jon and everyone know where I live and will want to make sure I'm okay."

From the other side of the phone I could tell Bruce was not in favor of this option. All his life he fought against these people. Yes he wants to help them, but he trusts them as far as he can throw them… most of them, he can throw Harly pretty far. The fact of the matter is Brice can't trust the Gallery. I don't trust the Gallery. I do know they won't murder me any time soon. I'm getting them exactly what they need. No one is going to kill me for doing that.

"I'll pick you up."

"Not in the Deathcar of Doom. Also if anyone sees me leaving Batman's ride they'll scatter or think I'm going to hunt them down. Sorry Bats."

"What's the Death Car of Doom?"

"You know that monstrosity that causes accidents all over the highway."

There was a very long pause.

"You mean the Batmobile?"

The Bat-ah-wah?

"Is all your crap bat themed?"

"I am Batman Doctor."

I rolled my eyes. "We need to get you to see a doctor. After all this is over remind me."

I said goodbye to Bruce and put on my game face. At home I could get the gallery under a semblance of control. From there we could make our demands about getting me back and in getting an investigation in Dr. Arkham's malpractice. Also I could assure Jonathan that everything was going to be alright. He was probably manic right now letting Crow take over.

Walking out into the living room I saw Logan standing arms crossed. I froze thinking what he could have heard. Did his house echo? Did he hear me talk to Bruce? Running through the conversation I realized I never said I was talking to Bruce Wayne, just that I was talking to-

"You know Batman?"

My brother's face cracked from his judgmental expression and slipped into the derpy grin. "YOU KNOW BATMAN?" He shook his head. "That's so Fucking cool!"

And that my friends is how my brother deals with big news.

"Bats and I works professionally, that's it. He's letting the villains escape so we can get an investigation on the asylum."

"So this was your plan?"

"Sleeping with Jonathan was not my plan. Getting suspended was not my plan. Convincing ninety percent of Arkham to bust out. That's my plan." I walked over to where my shoes were. Slipping them on I looked back at my still dumbstruck brother. "I'm going home. Harly's going to want to see me, and I need to figure out where Jonathan is going to be. He needs calming down."

Logan's face snapped from shock to concerned brother. "Want me to drive you home?"

"No, I don't want Joker jumping you by accident. I'm safe but I don't think anyone else is. I'll call you tonight after I get everyone settled." Picking up my bag I slung it over my shoulder.

* * *

Traffic wasn't nearly as bad as I had dreaded it to be. By the time I got to my apartment I was feeling giddy. I was safe, probably the safest person in all of Gotham. Who was going to touch me? Who would try to hurt me? No one. If they did the Gallery would come down upon them like Jules Winnfield from Pulp Fiction, fantastic monologues and all.

So parking in my space I didn't look around for anything abnormal. Anything abnormal would be normal considering who would be up stairs. I wonder if Ivy got along with cats? Did her and Catwoman ever chit chat? I hope Carl didn't try to jump anyone. If he did it would probably be Jonathan, and Carl would probably sit on the man's lap not letting him move and inch till I got home.

My door was unlocked, of course it would be. Someone would had to of picked the lock, or broke the lock. So there was nothing off when I swung the door opened being prepared for the assault of the Gallery.

But..

No one was there.

The door hit the wall with a thud. Carl crawled from underneath the sofa blinking at me. I quickly closed the door feeling everything slow down. Something was wrong. I've missed something. I picked Carl up and curled him against me.

"Who unlocked the door buddy?" I asked petting Carl, a small unsure pur started to rumble against my chest.

From my bedroom I heard something, Carl's head snapped over and he gave a growl in that direction. that was enough for me to place him on the floor and reach into my bag for the tazer. Then I did the one thing we tell people to do in horror films… I got the hell out of dodge!

Turning to the door I started to book it, only behind me I heard someone rush up behind me. My hand was on the door, I was going to open it, then I felt two strong arms wretch me away tossing me over to the sofa making me hit my lamp as I fell. My head was spinning and my vision was not expecting what I was seeing, who I was seeing.

For one terrifying moment I thought I was looking at Mr. Huntin. Light brown hair, dark eyes or maybe eyes just dark with intent, tan skin… Mr. Huntin might be dead… but this man was alive… and I knew him. It took me a long moment to see that this wasn't the man who had kidnapped me. It was another man who had tormented me instead…

"David?" I gasped.

He was standing above me in one hand was a length of nylon rope, the other was a nasty looking syringe. His expression belonged to the deranged inside of Arkham. All the signs I saw, and I had let them pass. Once hadn't I said that David reminded me of Mr. Huntin? Yes I did think that once… why did I let him stay out in society? Why didn't I tell Jonathan that I was afraid something like this would happen? I had Joker ask me to kill him! There was an opportunity and someone willing to do it. I knew why though. I'm not like the Gallery.

I can't kill.

David's manic look molded into a concerned expression. He made a small 'shushing' sound and he bent over me. "Lynn… Babydoll."

"Don't you call me that." I said starting to move. But David grabbed my legs and held me still. He was a lot stronger than me. No matter how much I tried to kick I couldn't squirm out of his grasp.

"Babydoll. You need to calm down. You've been attacked by Scarecrow only a few hours ago."

"What?"

"I'm going to save you. I promise I'll be a better hero than he ever was."

No. David didn't know about Georgia. He couldn't.

Pinning me down with one arm he pressed the syringe into my arm pushing the milky liquid into my body. My heart was racing. Where was everyone? Why weren't they here? This couldn't happen to me again. I wasn't going to be taken again. I struggled letting out scream after scream. David covered my mouth with his hand shutting me up as I felt the drug he injected takeover. I knew this sluggish feeling, I hated it.

My only act of defiance was to stare at him determined to not be broken. David was a monster, the thing I should have worried about. The Gallery is tame compared to men like David, and that is something I should never forget.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for this being late. Christmas knocked me out. I love the moment between Lynn and Bruce. All the bat themed stuff has been a constant delight for me as a child and having Lynn nag on it was a conversation I've had in my head for a while. We're going to have to see what's going to happen to our favorite doctor in the next chapter. Which will be the first chapter posted in 2016.

See you next year!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Waking up from being drugged is not an experience I would recommend for anyone. Waking up tied to a chair on the other hand… well that depends on your kink. Being tied to a chair was the first thing I noticed that morning… afternoon? It was impossible to tell since I was in a concrete walled room. For one panicked moment I thought I was sixteen again, but there are a number of differences. The first one being my dress.

I was in a black latex dress. Not my personal style, but one that I had seen in many of the local shops. The other thing that I noticed and that kinda pissed me off was the collar around my neck. Oh man. If I had super strength like Superman I could so be out of here. Putting a collar on someone without their permission is a dick move. More than a dick move it's a disgrace in my mind. I don't get collared. I collar.

The chair I was in was a dinning room chair, not the throne I had been given. This was a cheap version of what Mr. Huntin had done. At least the murderer tried to be respectful to the girls he captured. David, he's an amature.

For the next few hours of wakefulness I looked at the knots. These weren't my standard knots I used in Scenes. David wasn't looking for an easy way to get me out of this. The rope was nylon, but the way he got me in it I could tell he had used his boy scout training. Why did boys get to learn how to do knot work and girls didn't? I will never know. After a long while I was getting tired of struggling, I had to conserve energy if I was going to live through this.

Somewhere from the other side of the room I heard a door close. David opened the door, he was dressed like a well to do businessman who took the day off. Pressed shirt and pants. A belt that was probably eco friendly knowing him. His brown hair combed to perfection. He disgusted me.

"Baby. did you sleep well?"

I kept my mouth shut my eyes following him from my chair. David looked up as if this was the most normal situation that there could be. Me tied up, him about to mock me. Looking back on our relationship, that's exactly what was normal for us.

"I think you did." He said smiling. "I moved you to a place where those crazies aren't going to find you. This is an abandoned building that Wayne Enterprises owns. I was called in to see if they could reuse it for something. No one's going to look here for you. They'll probably check Logan's and then the villains will be captured. Batman might be slow to grab them, but he will. We both know he's very good at that."

I kept quiet not wanting anything to slip. I was not in control of this situation. Anything I said would be used against me and I couldn't afford that. When I was captured by Mr. Huntin I knew his end game. David was a different beast. Best to let him blab on and tell me what he wants then for me to fall into any of his traps.

"I've always loved how prideful you can be Lynn. Since you got back you've been a bitch to deal with. Not letting me buy you things. Pushing me away as soon as I want to treat you. That's not how true love works. Of course you're attached to Crane. I know, I know. He saved you when you were kids. But really Lynn, he's not much to look at. I bet one good punch from me could break him. Don't you want a man who can actually protect you? Someone who is made perfectly for you?"

David walked over to where my duffle bag was lying. I hadn't seen it at first, but now looking at it I felt blood rush to my face. What was he trying to do? Unzipping my bag he pulled out the Dragon's Tail. "You say you like hitting people Lynn." He spoke as if he was mentioning I liked pizza. "Have you ever been hit?"

I didn't hide my expression. The sheer panic that the idea that someone untrained would hit me, I couldn't hide the fear. David saw my change of expression and grinned. "You haven't have you?"

"What do you want David?" I blurted out breaking my vow of silence.

David gave the tail a few untrained flick of his wrist. The thick leather flew wildly into the air not snapping just flailing. he took five steps closing the distance so I would be in hitting range of the tail. He stopped his grin making his white teeth shine.

"What do I want?" He cooed. "I've wanted you. You were so blindly loyal to me. I made you perfect. My perfect woman. Taking the insecure girl who only thought she could have a crazy southerner to a woman who had every guy in college begging to be with you. I made you, but you threw the gift I gave you away. You fucked Crane. How can I handle that?"

His voice was cracking as he closed the distance between us. I could smell his sandalwood aftershave. The thick smell causing me to cough. His hand grabbed my chin to make me look up at him. "I couldn't. I keep thinking of him and you together, it's hideous. He probably cries when he touches you. Does he Lynn. Did he cry when you first fucked?"

"I cried."

My voice was cracking but I got the words out. "I cried because I knew I was loved. He said I was perfect before being changed."

The hand on my chin added more pressure until it was close to being painful. "You don't understand the love I have. Crane can't make you scream."

"Oh yes he can, and does."

David took a step back unamused. "I'm going to show you how bad of a choice he is. I'll show you how your diseased hobby is wrong. You're sick, and I'm going to cure you."

* * *

I lied to David, I've been hit before. Only those hits had been me asking to feel the toys I planned on using. They were done by people who knew what they were doing. Not by an amature. David was behind me while I faced the concrete wall. Deep inside of me I knew the following truths.

One: David wanted me alive. He wanted me alive and wanted my body to be functional.

Two: I knew more knots that David, and how to get out of said knots. I only needed time to get my strength up to over power him.

Three: The Gallery is out there, Batman is out there, all of them are looking for me.

Four: I was not giving in.

The flogger came down hard on my back leaving a cold burning line on my upper back. I would need to see a doctor as soon as possible after this. I didn't think there were any open wounds, but David did not aim for the safe zones of my back. My voice let out a strangled cry from the pain, I made myself louder than I normally would be so I could throw him off. He can't know I'm keeping my mind close to me. I would not slip into subspace, there I knew I would be endangered.

"How can this be fun? I'm hurting you?" David shouted throwing another lash.

Above me I looked at my hands, the piss poor square knot that kept my hands bound together. For the last few minutes I tried not to show David that I knew how to slip out of his binding. If I was fast I could free myself and then attack David. Yes he was stronger than me, but he was swinging the flogger for the last few minutes, not a workout I think he normally indulges in. I on the other hand was mostly rested. Yes my back hurt like a bitch, but I was prepared to fight.

David paused in his flogging. "Lynn, I'm hurting you? How is this fun?"

I broke the knot and turned grabbing the flogger in one hand I wrapped the familiar suede strands through my fingers and took the handle into my hand. Pushing forward I rammed the handle into David's chest making him lose his air. With all my weight I shoved again pushing him to the ground. Once he was prone I got down to my knees and put the hilt of the flogger horizontal in my hands and rested it hard against his neck.

There was the look. Normally this comes from men I have gotten permission from to do this. Instead I was forcing someone into this. Yes he was going to keep torturing me, and I had all the right in the world to take vengeance on him. Who was going to stop him? It's his word against mine. Him a rich, handsome businessman who does good work for the environment. While I'm a doctor who is suspended from my job because I might have feelings for a patient. I also participate in a community that is not widely understood. Someone could see this and think we had done a kinky scene. David could easily explain away that this was all consenting and that he wasn't in the wrong. At worst he would spend maybe a month in jail...

He had to die.

If I didn't do it he wouldn't stop. One day he would find a way to get back to me to drag me back in and next time I might not have the upper hand when it comes to knots. Or maybe he'll turn his interest to some other girl. That girl might not be prepared as I am. He would take them and turn them into his personal Stepford wife.

David was starting to come round his hands grabbing the hilt of the flogger and started to push back. I rolled off of him and ran over to my duffle bag praying he hadn't removed anything. My hand found the black case which I quickly unrolled and found my #22 scalpel and held it out in my hand pointing it at David.

"Don't you even think of getting closer." I said. With my left hand I picked up my # 36 just so I had extra protection.

David paused looking at the scalpels in my hand. He raised his hands slowly showing he had nothing to fight me with. "Take a deep breath Lynn. Think through this. Those aren't playthings."

"They are for me." I muttered standing my ground. A part of me faltered. Could I do this, could I strike him down? Was I like everyone inside of the Gallery. Could I take vengeance and live with it.

That's something I couldn't accept. I was not the Gallery. I was a caregiver, not a killer. No matter what I wanted to try, no matter if I was right in doing this. There is a line I wasn't able to cross. Jonathan could cross it, Harly could cross it, Joker dances the tango on it, I can't.

David saw it. Like a wolf sensing his prey he knew I wasn't going to be able to fight him. And because he could see that he grinned. "Lynn, Baby, put the knives down. Lets sit down and I'll get something for your back. We can talk."

"Let me go." I said. I might not be able to kill him, but i wasn't going to back to him. All I could do was get the hell out of here and find someone to help me. "Let em out of here. I'm not going to fold. You can't win this. Just let me go and find someone else."

David shook his head like he was in disbelief. "You want to throw everything we had. Our study sessions. The early morning runs? The hikes out to the foothills?"

From somewhere I heard a popping sound, but I was more focused on David. He was edging forward and I was backing up trying to get closer to the door. For every step he took I took two steps backwards. David kept his arms open his face still that utter disbelief. There is insanity in this world, and the best way to describe it is 'doing something over and over again expecting a different result'. David wasn't going to stop.

Almost being pressed against the door I felt the cold door hit my back. I reached with my right hand letting #36 stay up and be threatening I tried the door. The handle clicked, David hadn't locked the door. But to open the door I would have to then turn my back on him.

The doorknob twisted out of my hand and from behind me I hit someone's back. That someone smelled like arkham issued soap… that and cheap coloan. And for the first and probably the only time in my life I was glad to hear the raspy voice of Arkham's most feared resident.

"Now Doc. I thought those knives were for special people?"

It was Joker. Purple super green hair and all. I never saw a more welcoming sight in my life. I dropped my scalpels my hands shaking. Joker pushed past me and suddenly cool thin hands were holding my arms. Rougher fabric pressed up against me making me miss Joker overpowering David.

"You're safe Lynn. I've got you." Jonathan's voice muttered.

I turned and wrapped my arms around his thin form. From behind him I could see faces, so many faces of people I knew. I might not trust, but I knew and felt safer around. Harly and Ivy were walking down a set of steel stairs. Harly looked at me grinning like the mad woman she is.

"LYNN!"

Jonathan pulled me away and turned me into the care of Ivy and Harly. "Take Lynn home. Get her drunk and let her sleep. Joker and I have some business to take care of."

I turned to Jon trying to figure out what he was about to do. He caught my eye and pulled off his mask. He looked a mess, glasses smudged, face pale. He then smiled, it was small but it was a smile. "Remember that Second chance? After tonight I'll want it. Girls get her out of here before he starts screaming."

Before I could make any demands Ivy and Harly pulled me upstairs and into the dwindling hours of a november afternoon. I strained my ears and it might have been my imagination, but I swore that through the bustle of everyone around me I could hear someone scream. A scream I had heard so long ago, and now knew it was the end of my personal fear.

* * *

A/N: So close to the end of this thing. The next two chapters are some of my favorite. Like in "First Kill" Jon gets to have a POV scene. I love writing in his head, but it's something I can only do for a short amount of time. Hence is why he gets one chapter in each of these stories. I do have plans for a third in this series that will take place a few years after this, but next year, or I should say when I post this, this year is me finishing my Marvel/Hellboy crossover and writing Star Wars Fanfiction. I think I told one of my friends that I have six writing projects I'm working on and only two of them could be fanfiction. It will be a busy year, but I write enough that I should be able to pull it off.

If you enjoy my stuff please tell me. You guys have really boosted my writing ego since I started.


	26. Chapter 25 and a half

Chapter 25.5

Jonathan POV

I believe the last time I addressed the readers I had been sixteen and stupid.

 **Be honest Jon, you were sixteen and honry**.

Fair.

I'm not utterly cold. Yes I have been known to experiment on the dregs of society. But that was for science. Never in my life have I taken someone like David and put my mind toward torture. Torture is such a barbaric thing. Making grown men cry through pain. I understand Lynn's hobby, I'm excited every time I see the bruise on my thigh. But making people piss themselves just because it makes you happy. No. I'm not like that.

Joker on the other hand.

 **There's a reason why you asked him to help you today.**

Joker was putting the excuse for a human into the a dining room chair that had been placed near the back. On a nearby table I saw Lynn's dufflebag. I would have to take stock of what was removed and return it to Lynn. It would not do for her to be with out her life line. Joker was taking a sadistic glee from tieing David down. I'll admit, the justice in this moment was going to be sweet.

I'm not like Joker. I can't do all the blood. But I can handle screams. I used to live for them. Tonight was going to be the last night I would indulge in the screams, a feast before going cold turkey. Other minions of Joker walked in with my supplies. A camera, computer, and my masterpiece, the last vial of toxin. In a few hours all over Gotham my secret labs would go up in a blaze. every last bit of research will become ash.

 **Let me guess you're going to rise like a Phoenix? I thought we were done with the poetic crap when we were in college.**

"Hey, Scarecrow." Joker rasped. "You are bringing a lot of stuff to bump off this guy."

The minions set up the camera and computer. One of the minions brought in my gauntlet. Picking it up like it was my first born I placed it on my hand tightening the straps like it was a bad habit. David was gagged by a dirty handkerchief letting Joker and I converse with out us being interrupted.

"If I'm going to go clean after tonight I might as well make this perfect. Hence the last victim." I said using my gauntlet clad hand to gesture to David. The man suddenly knew how this was going to end. And that was the first delicious scream of the night.

Joker crossed his arms. "Yeah I get that, but why all the gear?"

I didn't answer Joker's question as I walked over to David a bubbling energy rushing through me. For as long as I knew Lynn I knew I would have to his moment. Just one day I was going to snap and kill David. Only before I had thought to kill him through more mundane means. Now I had a perfect way to end this man's existence.

"David." I muttered pulling the bit of cloth from his mouth. "Do you know why you're here?"

"You sick freak!" He shouted.

I dropped my head. How typical. "You know that no one is going to look here for you? Lynn isn't going to call Batman, she's going to be drinking all night and then pass out hopefully. By the time she even thinks about your well being you'll be cold on this floor. Probably with no hair considering the last experiments I ran. Or even better, no eyes. I've never watched a man remove his own eyes. Joker do you think you could stomach that."

From behind me Joker was looking at my set up. He looked up a cunning grin creeping onto his pale face. "Oh Jonny. You know me. I'd skin him if you gave me a knife."

David struggled against the binds. "You won't get away with it! I'm well known, people will miss me."

"People will miss you, yes, yes. But this is Gotham. Joker and the Gallery kill people all the time, and I have one get out of jail free card. Lynn gave you a second chance. So you could be a decent person. Of course men like you were never meant to be decent. You would probably torment some other lovely woman, abuse her mentally until she became your little puppet."

"I love her."

That added alcohol to the fire inside of me. I wrapped my hand around David's thick throat. Under my skin I could feel his pulse raise. "Love? Oh no no. You don't know anything. You think love is all confession and gift giving. Love is hard fucking work. Sure it has it's perks. I can name the time with Lynn where things were good, but I can tell you that things can also go south. Love is when you're able to be there for someone when they aren't who you thought they were. To work with them. Boys like you think it's easy shit."

I pulled away letting myself cool off. I had a plan for tonight, I was not going to waste it on him David's last parting words. "Lynn's given me a second chance. I'm taking it, but first I'm going to hear you scream. You'll probably shit yourself, cry like a little baby who lost it's mommy. But there will be screams. Well screams and laughter."

Joker paused in his examination of the toxin on the table. "Wait, what you saying doc?"

Walking over to Joker I smiled fixing my glasses. "I'm a man of science Joker, and for me there has been one question that had plagued my mind since you and I first met. Close to when we first met I should rephrase. You have that lovely laughing gas that you've perfected through your long career. I myself have a fear toxin that make men want to kill themselves with."

Picking up the vial of golden liquid I placed it into one of the finger slots. "Have you ever wondered what would happen if we were to mix our two deadly chemical concoctions?" I paused to wait to see if he would say anything. Joker was just grinning like the madman he is. "Oh yes, you have haven't you."

From across the room David started to make pleaful demands. Money, property, hell he even offered to apologize to me. But it was going to fall on deaf ears. I didn't want money. I wanted justice for what he tried to do. Copying Lynn's first kidnapping. No. That is sloppy, and hurtful.

For one moment I remembered the night I killed the man who had killed my best friend. Heather should have been here in Gotham with me. Maybe she would have a girlfriend and we would have lived in the same apartment though my college years. If she had been here she could have slapped me for not talking to Lynn. Maybe even stopped me from going off the deep end. Or she could be a monster herself. The mentally deranged seemed to find each other no matter where we are. No matter what she would have done I had to tell myself that she was still gone. The last time I saw her was before I felt to go with Lynn to get dinner. I never really said goodbye. My only goodbye was when I threw my first batch of toxin at that bastard's face.

Now, with my last batch of toxin I'll get to watch the man who would easily become another monster ripp off his own face. I had to laugh, Lynn was right. I was given a second chance. After tonight I would not have anyone to burn or destroyed. Georgia was behind me and in front of me was a new life that I could make my own. No more hiding behind the mask.

 **And in a few years, you might not need me anymore.**

Putting the vial of toxin into my gloves I noticed Joker pulling out one of his bombs. "Now let's make sure the video is loud and clear. Every detail is going to be recorded."

Joker gave me some screwed up expression. "Why?"

"Because, unlike other villains I don't screw around with chemicals. If I record and write down my findings it's science." Turning back to my final victim I smiled. "Now David. Please be honest in your feelings about this treatment… for posterities sake."

* * *

A/N: I had to reference 'Princess Bride' at the end of this. To me Crane is as much of a geek as any. For me this is one of my favorite chapters and was one that inspired the 'First Kill' chapter. I had planned on this being the first fanfic after all. Having Jon give a 'reality' check was a writing method I really wanted to try.

I switched some stuff around which means the next chapter is the last chapter for this story. For me it's one of my favorite moments of this story, so I hope everyone enjoys it!


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I was warm, my head was in that wonderful swimming place of in between sleep and awake. Distantly I could hear people talking, but it was too far away. The thing that was bringing me back from my sleep was a pathetic 'mew' sound that was getting closer and closer. It must be morning, cause Carl like to wake me up if it's past nine o'clock. He'll find any way to wake me up, from mewing into my ear to attacking my feet with his claws. As soon at the clock hits 9:00 he's wanting my attention.

So before he could get bored with annoying me by being loud I reached over and started to pet him letting my body come out of my dreams. The room around me slowly came to me and with it the night before. David trying to hold me prisoner until I mentally became his perfect woman again. Me holding the scalpels telling him to back off. Joker and Jonathan entering the room. Jon handing me over to Harly and Ivy as he turned to finish his last night of villainy.

Ivy and Harly got me home and pulled out every bottle of hard liquor I had. I drank a lot and I could clearly remember Ivy and Harly putting me to bed shortly after. Of course I had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

Now fully awake I looked down at one of my unsexy night shirts and pajama shorts. Next to my bed was a bathrobe. It was something Dad had bought me as an attempt of a gift when I was going into college. It might be a pink monstrosity, but it's warm and extremely fuzzy. Slipping it on I heard a round of laughter from the other side of my door. Was Harly and Ivy still here?

When I opened the door I was greeted with a sight that should belong to a twisted holiday card. See Thanksgiving had been a few days away when David took me… and considering how long he had me… that means it was Thanksgiving Day.

Before me was all the lead faces of the Rogues Gallery. Joker was sitting on my sofa yelling at the TV which had the Gotham City Thanksgiving Day Parade. Beside him Dent was flipping through one of my magazines looking disinterested. Behind them I noticed Ivy was staring at the few plants I have in my house. I am not a green thumb, so her horrified expression was not misplaced. In the kitchen I saw a man in a large suit that glowed electric blue. I had heard of Victor Freeze, and it seems he was helping Jonathan out in the kitchen.

The door to my apartment was thrown open and Harly rushed in with a large brown paper grocery bag. Right behind her Oswald waddled in with an iphone stuck to his ear him shouting into it.

"Puddin!" Harly shouted running over to Joker giving him a peck on the cheek. "I got the puddin, Puddin!"

From the kitchen Jonathan poked his head out. He was dressed in one of my aprons but one of his hands carried his nasty needle gauntlet. His eyes locked on Harly in an aggravated expression. "Please tell me you got the cranberries? Dent's been talking about fucking cranberries all damn day."

"Cranberries are important Scarecrow!" Grunted Dent, or maybe Two Face, I really couldn't tell with that guy. His voice then dropped "Smooth goes better with the Turkey." Then he shook his head. "We flipped and Crane makes his own sauce. We get chunky cranberry sauce, like how I like it."

Harly passed Jonathan and into the kitchen making him exit for just a moment. It was long enough for him to look around the room and then pause to see me. It took him a hot minute to notice it was me in the bathrobe that looked like a skinned Muppet. He crossed the room a smile slowly crossing over his face.

"You're awake." He said his voice barely audible over Joker booing at the TV.

"They gave Bats a balloon! Right next to that flying freak from Metropolis! Where's my Balloon?"

Focusing on Jonathan as the ranting of Joker filled the background. "Yeah, I'm awake." I reach out and touch his un gauntlet hand, only he pulls away.

Wincing he raised his right hand. "I've been messing with raw bird. Let me baste it and get it in the oven. If not my time line will be fucked."

Wandering over to the kitchen I noticed Freeze was busy with chilling wine. Jonathan nodded at him as he walked over to where the turkey was, or I think it was the turkey. It was a monster of a bird, but it had been split open. I've heard of people doing this for a faster cooking time, it was really sexy looking in a rustic way. Jonathan brandished his needle glove. Now looking at it I could see a pale yellow liquid flowing through the tubes.

"Jon… you're not putting toxin in the bird." I said my voice shaking.

Jonathan looked over at me a small hurt expression. "Lynn I told you yesterday. My second chance started this morning." He rose his hand. "It's an infusion of duck fat and herbs."

For a moment I paused feeling my mouth salivating and my heart leaping. He's going clean? Right now? I nodded exiting the room feeling shaken.

Walking into the room Joker jumped up from the sofa. "Look! Look! Babe, they did it, they got a fucking balloon of me!"

On my TV was a cartoon version of Joker, only his head was twice the size of his body. Below holding the balloon the right amount off the ground were men dressed like Batman. Dent crossed his arms wincing at the television.

"You're head isn't that big."

Joker wasn't going to hear any criticism about his majestic balloon. Instead he looked over at Oswald who was still gabbing away on his phone. "Panguin, you think it looks like me right?"

Oswald raised an hand as if to say yes. Walking over to where Ivy was I tried to give her a small smile. Instead she gave me a steely glare.

"Your plants." she said holding one of my dying plants. I think it's a fern of some kind, something hardy that shouldn't die easily. Her fingers touch the fading leaves.

"Gifts from my counselor… I water them every day."

She shakes her head. "I'm taking them with me. You are not allowed to take care of plants ever again."

I nodded letting her seal my fate. "Right."

I was able to change my cloths and do something to my face that made me look like a functioning member of society. Once back out I was able to catch everyone making the final preparations for dinner. Freeze bidded farewell mentioning he was having dinner with his wife, a slightly creepy concept to me, but who am I to judge other people?

Walking into my kitchen I noticed Ivy and Harly were both making salad. Jonathan stayed nearby like a cautious parent watching over the different pots and pans simmering away. Beside my stove was a dry erase board that had all of the cooking times for the dinner. there were bright red markings over the things that were finished.

He looked over at me and now with no gauntlet he reached out and took my hand. I skipped our normal sign of affection and went in for a full body hug. From the living room I heard Joker howl.

"Get a room you two!"

Jonathan raised up and hand an eloquently flipped the clown the bird. Then putting his hand back around me he held me close. "How you feeling?"

"Overwhelmed." I said pulling away. "Yesterday I was being held captive by my Ex. Now the whole of the Gallery is in my apartment."

"Nigma couldn't make it." Ivy said. "He wanted to but promised someone else to be there for Thanksgiving."

I wanted to ask who, but that wasn't a conversation for right now. Instead I turned to Jonathan taking his hand giving it a small squeeze. "Did you call Logan?"

Jon nodded. "I did. He'll be over in a few, said he was bringing pie. I told him it better be pecan." When he said 'pecan' it was more 'peekin', it was just one of those words where he couldn't hide the southern.

"Should I make tea?" I asked teasingly.

As an answer I was pulled back him giving me a face that was probably only given to those he was about to maim in some horrible way. Instead he kissed me making me giggle like a lovesick teenager.

With a knock at the door I pulled away from Jonathan before anyone else could open the door on the poor unsuspecting person on the other side. The unsuspecting person just so happened to be my brother. Logan looked pale and clueless as I opened the door, though seeing me I saw the rush of relief.

"Sis." He said looking like a large boulder was taken off his shoulders. "Jon told me everything. How are you doing?"

"Drank a lot last night with Harly and Ivy. Once the Gallery is back in Arkham I'm calling Reba for a long session and evaluation." I said looking at what he brought. He had a bottle of scotch and a light pink box form a bakery. "Please tell me you got the right pie?"

"Yeah Crane wouldn't let me forget. He's going to be one hell of a brother in law one of these days." Logan huffed walking into the room. Though walking into my apartment made him pause.

"Guys!" I shouted my voice going over Jokers for a second. "Everyone this is my brother Logan. Logan," I paused and rattled off names. "Everyone, be nice, best behavior. If you don't I will kick you out before you get a slice of pie."

From the kitchen Jon poked his head out. "It's," He pauses to make sure his accent didn't get through. "pecan?"

"Yes, Jon it's pecan." Logan said coming into the apartment. I took the bottle of scotch and brought it over to the chilled bottles of wine. Jonathan was taking the bird out of the oven, smells of garlic and rosemary filled the air.

"Oi Scarecrow, how much longer till we eat? I'm starving. Killing people makes me hungry." Joker shouted.

I scrunched up my face as Jon closed his eyes. "I got you chinese food, it's still in the fridge."

Logan, and I set the table, only we ended up having to set the coffee table with dinner plates as well. Logan jokingly called it the 'kids' table which we were putting Joker, Logan, Harly, and Ivy to supervise. the adult table was Jon, me, Oswald, and Dent. Food was on the table and glasses were filled with wine or beer was placed on the table. At the very end Jonathan brought out our carved bird to the table as everyone looked up at us. From Joker's ear to ear grin. To Logan loosening up around Ivy. Now I was able to tell my stories about Jonathan and I, no one would look at us weird for talking about the deaths that brought us together. Lorgan even popped in his opinion of what happened. It was like my own twisted version of the holidays.

At the very end I clinked my glass getting up from my chair. Everyone went quiet, even Joker for this one moment. "So," I said not sure where I was going to go with this. "I'm used to being over at someone else's house for this holiday. Normally with a family I don't really know or care for. This year I've been saved by you, literally." around me the gallery chuckled as Logan took a deep drink from his cup. "But we've also saved each other. The coming days are going to be rough. Dr. Arkham will be called out for what he's doing in the asylum. Hopefully I'll be allowed back to continue the treatments I've been helping with. Who knows. Maybe this time next year we'll all be doing this again only in a different room.

"I just want to thank everyone. I'm grateful for my chosen family. Be it the freaks and weirdos that we are, we're still more of a family than most people have." I turned to Jonathan. "Now thank you Jon for cooking, it was wonderful. Ivy, the salad was lovely. And Logan, thank you for the pie. Cheers to our friend, and cheers to our family."

We raised beer bottles, wine glasses, and cups of water and then each of us drank. Joker slammed his beer bottle down Jon looked over at me a small smile on his lips. Every word was true. As you get older you learn your family is the people you choose. 'Blood is thicker than water' in it's original meaning it rings true. The blood you spill with people binds you stronger than the blood 'water' of your family. I see that, and I'm glad that I got a chance to have a family such as this. Clowns, plants, arctic birds and all.

* * *

After the last bit of pie was eaten, the last dish run through the dishwasher, and the last drop of alcohol consumed Jonathan and I were able to push people out of the apartment. Logan was going to see Cindy and her family. Oswald wanted to visit some 'family'. Joker was plotting terrorizing the stores that were opening at seven o'clock to teach them a lesson on when Black Friday was and when Thanksgiving was. Harly was going with Ivy the two of them didn't tell me what they were up to, but as long as it wasn't illegal I didn't care. Dent took the last of the left overs and was taking them back home, and when I mean left overs he was taking the rest of the cranberry sauce Jon made.

With the last guest out of our hair I closed the door exhaling. By my side Jonathan wrapped an arm around me securing me in what just happened was real. I leaned in letting my head rest against his. "This was good."

"Probably the first normal holiday any of them have had in years." Jon muttered. "I know it's the first for me."

Turning around I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Well, the days not over yet. Some pretty interesting stuff could still happen. If you're interested."

He tilted his head catching on to what I was saying. Leaning in to kiss me I could feel my body heat up in an instant.

And it went cold when I heard a bang on the door.

Jon scrunched his face up, and I was about to laugh. Looks like we were still unlucky when it comes to sex. There was a part of me that wondered if we were cursed to constant cock block for the rest of our days.

Looking through the peephole I paused. Looking over at Jonathan I knew I would need to be careful and speak fast about the situation that's happening. Opening the door I looked at the Dark Knight standing in my apartment hall, all menacing… except the cozy light fixtures didn't help, along with the fact that one of my neighbors was peaking their heads out the door to get a good look at this trainwreck.

"Bats." I said trying to be as cordial as possible. "You just missed everyone. Joker, Harly, Oswald, everyone was here. You should have called."

Bruce didn't emote much as batman, it's probably for the best. "Crane, what are you doing here?"

Without skipping a beat Jon gestured to the kitchen. "Doing dishes."

I got between the two of them. "I'll be taking Jon back to the asylum tomorrow. I just need to know that Dr. Arkham won't be there."

"She hasn't seen the news." Jon muttered. "Joker was hogging the TV all day."

News?

Bruce… Batman nodded and walked into my apartment. Closing the door I crossed my arms in a protective stance. Waiting to hear what happened I watched the two men until one of them spoke. Bats spoke first.

"Seems a concerned citizen asked the police to look into the outbreak. Dr. Arkham's 'solitary' was found and the ex-doctor is going to be facing some major time, probably a few life sentences. Your suspension was revoked as well, I did tell them that you were helping me in the investigation and that got Dr. Arkham suspicious of you."

I was speechless. "Bats… Thank you."

"Make sure Crane is put in a different hospital by time time you take over, if you do that I'll be in the clear." He then turned to the door, he paused for a moment. "And Crane."

Jon looked up as though he was still not impressed with Batman. Bats turned facing Jonathan. "You ever call me to tell me to back off again, I will make sure to follow you."

Jonathan rose his hands up. "This is day one of me being a normal mental patient Batman. You don't have to worry. I am the only one with that number from the Gallery. So you're safe."

Batman nodded and opened the door to my apartment. When he left I turned to Jon the curiosity getting to me. "What did he mean by you calling him to back off?"

Jon pursed his lips pondering what he was going to tell me. "I knew David took you. He was the only person unstable enough to take you from your home. I never fell for the good guy act. We crazies know each other. When I realized he took you I found your phone and called Bruce Wayne."

I froze on the stop Jon looked at me and made an expression of he had forgotten something. "You don't know? Everyone in the Gallery knows Wayne's Batman. We're crazy not stupid. Joker doesn't kill him because that's their thing. Balancing each other and crap. Also taking out Batman when he's Bruce Wayne. There's no challenge in that. You did know he was Bruce Wayne right?"

"Yeah… I figured that out on my own…" I muttered blinking away the assumption that the grand game of cat and mouse with the gallery was different than myself and the rest of the population imagined.

Jon pulled me back to him our eyes finally meeting. For now everything would be alright. The Gallery were about to get the help they've been needing. Jonathan and I were finally being honest with each other. David was gone. Nothing was going to shake my world.

At least, for now.

* * *

A/N: Alright, and that's the end for 'Second Chance'. Decided to cut it a chapter short and just add the two of them together. This has been a hoot. If you guys like my writing keep up with me with my other stories. I do plan on having at leas two more fanfics written for the year of 2016. One of them is a Hellboy/Marvel crossover, and the other is a Star Wars Fanfiction. If I get enough done I might be working on a third story that will be Batman themed in Lynn's world. So keep an eye on my profile I'll try to keep people up to date!

Until then, thank you all so much!


End file.
